Set My Eyes Only On You
by melissen
Summary: Gorgeous Rukawa becomes slightly obsessed with one peculiar redhead. It's in three parts: 1'To the King's departure' is today (when they're about 26 and Sakuragi is leaving NBA) 2: 'On the rebound road' about what had happened when they were in Shohoku and then 3:'Till the end of the world' - back to the present and future. Slowly building YAOI Hana(seme) x Rukawa & Sendoh x Mitsui
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: New story and new fandom! Obviously Slam Dunk is not mine. The titles are from SD soundtrack.

**Summary**: Gorgeous Rukawa becomes slightly obsessed with one peculiar redhead. The story is going to have three parts:

**PART ONE: To the King's departure** is today (when they're about 26 and Sakuragi is in NBA), then

**PART TWO: On the rebound road **is going to be about what had happened when they were in Shohoku and then

**PART THREE: ****Till the end of the world -** back to the present and future.

* * *

**SET MY EYES ONLY ON YOU**

**(Anata dake mitsumete'ru)**

**PART ONE: To the King's departure**

**Chapter 1**

The interview was about to start so Kaede made himself comfortable in front of his TV. He only ever turned the thing on to watch Sakuragi's games or interviews. He'd never missed even a single one. Watching him play was for Kaede almost like masturbation. Often it was a prelude to do exactly that but just watching was almost as good. Or sometimes even better.

Rukawa stayed in Japan and took over his father's company, while Sakuragi grew even taller and had been taken to America, shocking the NBA with his...well... actual talent.

The commercials ended and the programme started. At first there was only a woman speaking about Sakuragi and his career, and then... there was _him_.

As always, his one look was enough to take Kaede's breath away, one smile to bring him to his knees.

"Hello, Hanamichi. You have no idea how happy I am that I can make this interview with you."

Hanamichi... She used his first name. Kaede hated it. He knew it was normal for the Western people to address each other so casually but... He would give everything to be able to call him that...

Sakuragi was laughing and smiling, answering many questions that were usually asked in almost every interview. But then, something was different. Sakuragi was about to break some news.

"...so, yeah. My contract ends within a month and I decided to go back to Japan."

Apparently the woman wasn't prepared to hear that. No one was. Kaede certainly wasn't.

"W-why?"

Hanamichi chuckled and rubbed the back of his red head.

"I... I don't know. I don't even really know why I came here in the first place. I mean... I've gotten an offer and I accepted it. I played basketball and met strong opponents... It was fun. But now my friend called and..."

"A friend?"

"Yes, my friend Akira. We're going to open a sport centre with a hotel together. It will be awesome!"

"B-but... what about the basketball?"

"I'm not going to stop playing. I like playing. Maybe we'll start teaching or something..."

"We? That friend of yours...?"

"Yes. Akira Sendoh. He's a great player but he always preferred fishing... So the hotel is going to be on the coast. That's an objective."

"So... You're going to leave NBA for your childhood friend?"

"He's not my childhood friend. I've met him in high school, when I started playing."

"But, don't you think it's a hasty decision?"

"Um... no. I think agreeing to come here was, though. I mean... I have a great time here, but it's not like I planned it. I'm not good at planning so I like when people do it for me. Akira planned something for me in Japan so..."

"Just like that?"

Sakuragi shrugged. He looked genuinely confused with her reaction.

"You're going to end your career before it even had a chance to properly start?"

He chuckled. The sound made Kaede shiver pleasantly. He let his fingers brush through his black hair as he felt his cheeks heating up. Sakuragi was coming back.

"It's not like that. I just... want to go back. I received many offers here in US, but they all don't understand that they can't buy this tensai Sakuragi... ha ha ha."

"You really are going to go back aren't you?"

" Yes."

"And nothing can change your decision?"

"I don't think so. I already agreed when Akira called, so..."

"You mean, he called, asked and you've agreed... just like that?"

"Yes. I was always like that. That's how I started playing. That's how I agreed to come here..."

"You're crazy."

"I'm not."

"SO...it's one of your last appearances on our continent?"

"Yes, I guess it is."

"Then... I must make the best of it. Tell us then, how did you start playing basketball?"

Sakuragi leaned his back more on the backrest of the Coach stretching his ridiculously long legs in front of him, and putting his left foot on the right knee. He looked marvellous. Kaede loved to look at him. Not just now, when Sakuragi was always dressed in such a classy clothes, but also before. Even when the idiot was wearing wabaki with old stretched out T-shirt, he still looked good. At least for Rukawa.

"Honestly... It was kind of by accident... I mean, there was this girl in my junior high..."

"Ha! There's always a girl."

"Well then I should start with saying that there were 50 girls… The one I'm talking about was the 50th I asked out and 50th that refused me."

"Oh my God! You're kidding, right?""

"No, seriously. To say that I wasn't very popular would be an understatement... Anyway she had a crush on the guy from the basketball team. So, I kind of started to hate that game not even knowing what it is really. Then I started high school and met the first girl that was actually nice to me. And you know why she was nice? Because I was tall enough to play basketball."

The reporter laughed and leaned closer to Sakuragi. She looked like she wanted to move onto his laps but the idiot was ignoring her. Few years ago he would blush and laugh dumbly but now he seemed completely oblivious of the woman's interest.

"Of course. Seems like you've been cursed with basketball from the start. What did you do?"

"What do you think? I shrugged and let her to put me on the list of school club members."

"So, you started to play for your first girlfriend?"

"No! She was never my girlfriend. She liked another guy from our team. Actually, every girl in our school liked him. And they all totally loathed me."

The woman laughed again. "I can't believe it! They must hate themselves now."

"No, I don't think so. They didn't care about basketball. They liked _him_, because he was pretty."

"And look who's talking! Your dashingly handsome!"

"Right. You don't really expect me to believe that they want me in commercials for my looks! They want me because I'm a tensai basketball player! But it's alright. I'm a guy. I don't have to be pretty..." Rukawa clenched his fists.

- Dou ahou. You're everyone's wet dream come true... always were.

Sakuragi continued, ignoring the reporter's protests. "Still, _he_ was pretty and he had that... aura of superiority that seemed to be girls magnet. I mean, Haruko was different because she actually liked basketball. Her brother was the Captain of our team. He put a lot of work to teach me basics and even though he treated me kind of like a punching bag, I am really grateful to him."

"So you started to play because you wanted to be more popular with girls?"

"Kind of... yeah. I think you can say that."

"Did it help?"

"No. Nothing helped. No matter what I did, I was always the redhead monkey or the red monk."

"A...ha ha ha... a monk?"

„Yea, after losing one of our games, I shaved my head to apologise."

"Was it your fault that you've lost?"

"Definitely."

Rukawa snorted and stopped himself from punching the screen.

- Dou ahou.

"How did you look without your gorgeous hair?"

- Like sex on legs…

"Awful. People were rolling on the floor laughing to tears. But… it was the punishment I put upon myself."

"I can't believe you were not popular. It's just... unbelievable."

"Not really. But I had friends, my little Guntai... though they were the ones that laughed the most."

"Guntai? What does it mean?"

Sakuragi laughed.

"My gundan, my army. My gang. People were actually really afraid of us. Maybe also because of my best friend... I swear that for years I had no idea he was the heir of yakuza... And he was a part of my Guntai... When I started to play basketball they made fun of me all the time and were even placing bets on how fast I would be fauled out of the game! But when we had an important game in Hiroshima they worked through the summer vacation to pay for tickets and cheer for our team."

"Tell me more about your first team."

"They were great. Perfect. Our captain – Gori – was violent, but I guess that worked for me just fine. Mit-chi never missed a three pointer and Ryo-chin was our brilliant point guard. All five us – main players – were very individualistic, trying to prove to one another who is the best. My rivalry with our pretty boy Ace shooter was legendary. Of course, the whole school hated me for that."

"So you didn't like each other?"

"It's not that I didn't like him, though I'm sure he hated my guts, but... we fought a lot. He taunted me and I was more that eager to take the bait every time and punch him."

"Punch?"

"Yea... I was kind of... a troublemaker."

"Sexy."

"No, it was troublesome, for the team and for everyone really. We refused to pass the ball to one another and it affected our games and teamwork. We were kind of stupid like that."

"So, was he really that pretty?"

"Gorgeous."

Hearing this Rukawa choked on air.

"Hmm... Interesting. It was the one that all girls loved so much?"

"Yea. Those crazy, rabid fan-girls were my worst nightmare. They followed me around, throwing things at me, calling me names and shit... Crazy. And it was getting worse with each passing month."

"Why you of all people?"

"At first it was because... because I was their idol's rival. He was really talented and even though he was definitely not the nicest person to be around, everybody liked him: the girls, Captain's sister and the team... (At least until he told us that he wouldn't pass to us because we're moving like stones. That pissed them off.) While I was mostly a burden for everyone. I guess I was really jealous and tried to make things difficult for him."

"He sounds like an asshole."

"He kind of was, but... when I was about to crack he was always there to say or do something that would put me back onto my feet. Every damn time, it was that fox. Of course, I pretended that I don't give a shit about his boring lectures and what he thinks in general, but in reality, the things he said always worked. I guess, even if I started to play for some stupid reason, I definitely kept on playing because of him. I tried to prove myself in his eyes."

"Sounds serious."

"Maybe... I think he was my first love."

"Oh my... really? So you joined his fan club in the end?"

That made Sakuragi laugh his ass off, while Rukawa just listened with his heart hammering in his chest faster with every beat.

"Damn, those girls would lynch me had they known I was after their precious kitsune."

"So was he your first boyfriend or the 51st person that rejected you?"

"Neither actually. I'd rather eat my own basketball shoes than confess to that foxy bastard. On optimistic days maybe he would just punch me, but I'm pretty sure he would also make fun of me and did everything he could to make my life miserable."

"How do you know, if you didn't confess? Maybe he liked you back."

"Oh, I know. He couldn't stand me since the day one. It took me months to make him at least tolerate me."

"You know this interview is live, right?"

Sakuragi frowned. "So?"

"So, now he knows."

"Arienai... There's no way in hell he would watch an interview with me and even if he tried that narcoleptic bastard would be fast asleep after you've said 'hello'."

"Then someone else may tell him."

"He wouldn't care anyway and it's not like he can make my life miserable now. I'm not a kid anymore and people know I also like guys. I'm not just a clown anymore."

"So, your team though of you as a clown?"

"Yea... I liked to think of myself as their mascot, but that's just a wishful thinking. But, except for our gorgeous Ace, they didn't really hate me. They worked hard to help me improve. They stayed up late to train me. I was always worried that they would get in trouble with their parents but they still did it anyway."

"And what about you. Didn't you get in trouble with your parents?"

"I didn't have parents. I often stayed in the gym up late or even stayed until morning when I was tired after cleaning up."

"They made you clean the gym?"

"Now you make me sound like Cindirella or something. Since I stayed it was obvious that I should clean up. Here people don't think like that, don't think about their responsibilities so much... it's different in Japan. I didn't mind the cleaning. All first years had to do it. But I still hated washing the balls. It was a pain."

"I can imagine. So you had no parents? What happened to them? Where did you live?"

"In the same apartment I lived with my father before he died. One day, when I was still in junior high four thugs didn't like my hair. I beat the crap out of them. When I got home I found my father writhing in pain on the floor. We didn't have a phone so I ran out to call help. Those guys were back, this time with four others. When I reached the phone it was already too late."

"Oh my God... I don't know what to say..."

"Hey, it was long time ago. So anyway I lived alone ever since. The money I got for food were nothing special but I didn't need more. Not until I started playing basketball that is. My friend warned me that doing sports costs money. I didn't get what he meant until my gym shoes fell apart after the game and I realised that other guys didn't play in their gym shoes. They had different shoes specifically to play basketball. I didn't really notice earlier. And Japanese school shoes are really crappy. They're nothing like the real sport shoes. I couldn't afford to buy shoes like that, but... I was lucky and the guy from the shop gave them to me... I still visit him at least once a year. I swear, now his shop looks like Sakuragi temple... The guy is crazy. He probably watches this, so let me…. CHIEKO-SAN! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I still only get my shoes from him, though now I'm able to pay him properly."

Sakuragi grinned and waved at the screen, greeting the shoe salesman and advertising his Chieko Sports shop for all he was worth. Rukawa couldn't help but smile, but deep in his heart he was sad. For all this time, being in the same team as Sakuragi, he knew practically nothing about his redhead crush. He was an orphan and nothing in his life came easily, but he still pressed on... and pushed forward. He was amazing. And he was coming back to Japan.

"Tell me then, who else supported you as a player?"

"Coach Anzai. That man... he was incredible. Somehow, he just knew that I may be worth something and tried to make me better. Now that I look back at it, he played favourites. He trained me himself, aside from the team. It's something I could've never afford since I've had no money, but he still did it. He made the basketball player out of me. I'm glad I didn't disappoint him."

"And the man is a legend for the basketball world. He believed in you."

"Yea. Mit-chi was jealous of him."

"Who? The pretty boy?"

"No. Mitsui was our 3-point shooter. He knew Anzai-sensei since few years back and ... there was some serious hero worship going on. We've had really strong players in our team back then. Only I was a novice. I didn't know the rules and constantly made mistakes... but I did my best and I have no regrets about it."

"No regrets? Not even about the confession?"

"And you're at it again? ...women... No. I didn't confess because it was pointless. I told you, I was a clown. I couldn't cross the hallway without someone throwing something at me. I still remember our game with Takezona. We've just entered and the crowd started to roar with the red monkey bashing... It wasn't nice. And the fox – he had his own cheerleaders! He was perfect and he was the hope of our school, our region and the whole country even. He was talented, popular and pretty. And everybody liked him. I was awkward and funny. All I could really do was fight and that only scared people even more. It would be pitiful. He had no reason to like me. He couldn't even stand me, because I was loud and just... hopeless."

"When did you start liking him instead of the captain's sister?"

"I don't know. I think noticed for the first time before our game with Shoyo. I came to the gym in the evening and saw him train. He was brilliant and so fucking beautiful it scared me. So I lashed out, shouted at him and ran away like a total brat. But I really accepted it for what it was during our game with Sannoh, the one when I hurt my back. I watched him play from a bench and couldn't take my eyes off of him. We played and even passed the ball to each other... And I think we were already starting to get along back then…"

"Did your team know about your crush?"

"I don't think so, though Mit-chi said something once or twice that made me think that he may suspect something. But maybe I was just paranoid. Coach Anzai knew and he didn't mind. I think he hoped that it would help us work together and he was kind of right, as always."

"Did he encourage you?"

"Yes. He loved to drop those not very subtle hints that he seriously pulled out of his ass every time the fox was in sight... It pissed me off."

"Care to give an example?"

Sakuragi tousled with his hair with unhidden frustration. The subject clearly made him uneasy but he was too honest and straightforward to avoid it.

"Like... _Miyagi-kun, don't bother. You know he only ever speaks to Sakuragi-kun, right?_ "

"Was that pretty boy really such a boar?"

"I don't know. Guys often joked he was mute but I can't say that about him. No way."

"Maybe he really did speak only to you."

"And only because he knew it pisses me off."

"Did he have a girlfriend?"

"No, no one was ever good enough for him to even spare a glance. That arrogant ice-prince was really full of himself you know... or maybe he just didn't care about anything but basketball."

"I have some pictures of your team here. Let's look at them."

"NO! Don't show it... no... please."

"Come on, Hanamichi. Look. This one is good."

The huge plasma screen in Rukawa's room was suddenly filled with the picture of Shoukoku basketball team.

"Oh my. I still can't believe you were not popular. You look so hot with this short hair. And you were a hunk even when you were... what 15?"

"Thanks but I really don't want to look at those pictures."

"And this must be your pretty boy. He's cute. And look. He's looking at you. All of you look straight forward but he is looking at your face."

"He's glaring. It's not the same."

"He's not glaring! He's looking and smiling. Look, on this picture too."

"Ok, that's bull. It sounds like Anzai-sensei's fantasies. Baka kitsune doesn't do smiles when a camera is anywhere hear him."

"Ha ha. Apparently he does when he looks at a certain red head genius."

"It's not funny. Don't do that. Don't spew nonsense about him."

"Aw, how cute. You still care about him, don't you."

"Of course. Maybe we weren't best of friends but he was still my teammate and we did work our misunderstandings out. I'll always care for all of them."

"Misunderstandings?"

"Ok, maybe it was my fault that we fought so much. I was jealous of Gori's sister. When I stopped we started to get along. As much as you can get along with Rukawa Kaede that is..."

"So, which one of those guys is the spiritus movens of you leaving us so soon?"

"None. Akira wasn't in our team. He was in Ryonan. My first game was against them."

"And still you managed to become friends?"

"Sure. I'm friends with Maki and Kyota from Kainan too and Rango…. And many others. Playing against them was a challenge but also a pleasure."

"Ach, Maki. I know this name from All Japan."

"Sure. He's good."

"How did you become friends?"

"How? Ummm... I guess after I've met him one day and he... he just took me to Osaka to watch a game. He actually paid for my shinkansen tickets and for food. How could I not become his friend, right?"

"Ha ha ha... so your new business partner doesn't play basketball anymore?"

"He does. With me at least. "

"And what about that girl – your captain's sister?"

"She confessed to me during our second year."

"Wow. What did you do?"

"I scratched my head, smiled stupidly and said she deserved better. She believed me and now she's about to marry my friend."

"Wow, so, do you have someone special in your life right now?"

"Why? Are you proposing?"

"Sure!"

Sakuragi just laughed.

"Our time is almost up so one last question: What is the first thing you will do after coming back?"

"Definitely go to Uozumi's restaurant to eat!"

**Tsuzuku.**

Next chapter is about the past..


	2. Chapter 2

Part two is going to have four or five chapters...

**mrsklemzak, kurisu, happy and a guest person** - thank you very much for your reviews! I didn't expect such an immediate response. For all of you, here's the second chapter. Probably full of mistakes 'cause it's rushed, but all for you. (WARNING: english is not my first language.)

**...**

**PART TWO: On the rebound road**

**Chapter 2**

For Rukawa everything was always plain and simple because everything was always the same. Nothing ever changed. He slept, ate, went to school and slept there some more. He would only wake up to play basketball and then he would go back to sleep.

Aside from sleeping, playing basketball was the only thing worth his time. He played since his hands were big enough to hold the ball and he loved everything about it.

At some point he realized that other boys his age were becoming more interested in girls than sport but he didn't dwell on it. They were idiots... His mother claimed that his time would come too, but Kaede doubted that. It wasn't just that he was not interested in girls. It was... worse. He found girls repulsive and their hysteric behaviour towards him didn't help to change that matter.

He didn't expect anything to change in high school...

It was April first, the first day of school. It was already warm and sunny and it was making Rukawa even more sleepy than he normally was. The roof seemed like a perfect place for a little nap. He fell asleep immediately, enjoying some silence, sun and slight breeze from the ocean pleasantly washing over his face.

"Hey, what is HE doing here?!"

The metal door swept open and hit the wall with a loud thud.

"You! Go sleep somewhere else!" One of the jocks that entered the roof unceremoniously kicked the sleeping figure.

"Ouch..."

"Get lost, punk. Stop dilly dallying here."

Rukawa lazily stood up rubbing sleep from his eyes. The jocks followed his slow movements with their eyes until he towered over them in his full height.

"Hmmm... You're pretty tall..."

Rukawa looked down at one of the brutes.

"You were the one that kicked me, huh?"

Kaede was pretty ignorant about things going on around him, but disrupting his sleep was something he could never forgive.

Just when the last jock's bulky body hit the ground the door to the roof swung open again, this time revealing something... else... and different; different than anything. And nothing ever was the same again.

The guy wasn't overly muscular but he was definitely very tall and well build. His hair was red, his voice loud and his body perfect. Everything about him screamed 'danger' and it made Kaede freeze, but not from fear. It was more of a shock. Those brown eyes captivated him and all he could do for the longest moment was stare back.

The red head was looking at Rukawa and at the guys on the ground.

"You did it yourself?"

"Yes."

The pair of brown eyes filled with respect and admiration for Rukawa's strength. The redhead was impressed and had no problem with showing it. As they were looking into each other's eyes Kaede, for the first time in his life, felt a connection. He was drawn to another person and as scary as it was it felt right. Even though he never bothered to talk to strangers he forced his stupidly soft voice to work and introduced himself. He wanted this guy to know his name... He certainly didn't expect him to already know it.

Those amazing magnetic eyes narrowed instantly and glared daggers at him, piercing straight through the heart. Rejection. What was that all about – he had no idea; He just introduced himself but suddenly the guy that had just taken his breath away was right in front of him, so close that he could touch him and... His face was impossibly close, studying his, so intently that Kaede slowly started to lose his nerves.

And then the stranger started to speak and then... there was a girl.

"Sakuragi-kun! NO!"

Her cries by the door made Kaede's head hurt. He hated his hysteric fangirls, but this time it was even more intent because _she_ knew the redhead's name. It made Rukawa want to hurt her before he could even wonder why. It was crazy. She was desperately trying to protect Rukawa while he just insulted her without so much a stutter.

"Go away. You're annoying."

"But... Rukawa-kun..." The girl was crying.

"And who the hell are you anyway?" Kaede asked, but didn't wait for an answer. He just shrugged not even sparing her a glance and started to walk away. Sakuragi, or as his friends called him – Hanamichi – was livid.

"You rude asshole! You're hurting Haruko-san!"

And he was trying to kill Rukawa. It took Kaede way too long to come to his senses and fight back. He managed to lay a punch that drew blood from the other guy's nose but he himself took way too many of the taller man's head butts. He could barely stand and blood dripping from his forehead was blocking his vision.

...

Sakuragi Hanamichi was a total idiot. Apparently he liked one of Kaede's brainless fangirls... He was hopeless. Maybe he wasn't any different from other guys. Maybe there was nothing special about him after all...

But even though Sakuragi turned out to be extremely dense, Rukawa still couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat when he realised that the idiot plays basketball. He was about to take a nap somewhere outside when he heard commotion and Sakuragi's name reached his ears. That idiot was apparently having a one on one with Akagi Takenori – the captain of their basketball team. As uninterested as he was in everything in general, Kaede just couldn't miss that one.

Sakuragi looked really handsome dressed in his black uniform trousers and white tank top, but still, he was a clown. He had no clue how to play, running around with the ball in his hands or kicking it all around the place. He was a laughing stock, but somehow Kaede couldn't take his eyes of him. His speed and ridiculously high jumps made the whole crowd go crazy. And then to everybody's immense surprise he managed to get through Akagi's defence. Of course, being his crazy self he couldn't do it without accidently pulling down the captain's underwear or dunking the ball straight into his head, but still... it was interesting.

Akagi seemed conflicted. He wanted to kill the guy almost as much as he was clearly fascinated with him. During the club's practise time, on a daily basis, he hit Sakuragi's head more often than he blinked but at the same time it was obvious that he was in awe. His assaults on the read head were vicious but somehow he seemed fixated on doing everything to make Sakuragi the best basketball player ever.

And it worked.

Skuragi was improving rapidly, not only mastering the basics but also performing them 10 times faster than any normal person. Of course he was also getting on everybody's nerves with his stupidity and arrogance on the level that was so absurd it was amusing... He was not what Kaede expected him to be. People were generally afraid of him, seeing him as nothing more than a gangster and a troublemaker, while he was indeed mostly harmless and actually pretty stupid. To top it off he was also impossibly loud and irritating, which of course gave Kaede plenty of opportunities to tease him so it wasn't entirely a bad thing.

Sakuragi declared a war between them, so Kaede had no choice but to indulge the ahō and become his 'rival'... right.

They fought a lot. Rukawa made sure to stay close to the idiot during practise to rile hip up every time he could. Especially that it was so easy to pull Sakuragi's strings. Sometimes he didn't have to do anything special really. It was enough that his fangirls were there and Sakuragi was going crazy with jealousy.

On the other hand, it was also kind of depressing, but there wasn't much Kaede could do about it.

And so, things in Kaede's life began to change. For the first time basketball was not the first thing on his mind. It wasn't just about playing anymore. Now he was concentrating on doing cool stuff to see HIS reaction, to impress HIM, to look good in HIS eyes. It made Kaede's stomach twist nervously but it was also driving him on like nothing before. They turned it into some silly rivalry that more often ended up in punches than not, but it was enough for Rukawa. It guaranteed that he was the centre of the idiot's attention. Sakuragi was too stupid to see, but he too, paid more attention to Rukawa than to anything else.

...

It took Rukawa stupidly long to realise that the fangirl Sakuraki supposedly liked was Akagi's sister. He learned it the hard way when one day he saw them together, practising shots in the park. She was encouraging him and Sakuragi – as always – improved right in front of Kaede's eyes. Of course the girl seemed to be even more stupid than Hanamichi so it didn't go as quick as it could, but it went pretty well anyway. Rukawa stood there for hours, hidden behind the bush, convincing himself that he was only waiting for them to leave... and he listened. She was calling Sakuragi HER discovery. Apparently she was the one to convince him to play basketball, not Akagi as he previously assumed. Rukawa hated how Sakuragi acted around that girl, laughing nervously, blushing and looking idiotic.

Sakuragi was sweating. His red hair, normally brushed up, fell onto his forehead slightly covering his sharp brown eyes. He was also scowling less when he didn't know that Rukawa was around...

Why did he like that girl? She was nothing special. Rukawa wouldn't be able to discern her among other girls even if his life depended on it. So why? Why was Sakuragi smiling at her, and only scowling at him? He would never understand that idiot.

So, they didn't get along.

...

"Oi, Gori! I don't want to train basics anymore! I'm a tensai! I don't need this shit."

Kaede tried not to smile when Akagi's fist connected with the red head.

"Don't call me that!"

Their captain was uncharacteristically harsh for Sakuragi trying to hide how much he actually spoiled him. He clearly liked the idiot but would rather die than show it. Everyone in Hanamichi's position would give up long time ago, but the moron's determination (or stubbornness) had no match, so, no matter how many times he failed he still claimed to be a genius.

It was funny and kind of irritating but secretly everyone admired his attitude and got infected by his optimism, especially Akagi. He made everything difficult for the redhead but still, he slapped Sakuragi's bony ass or ruffled his hair affectionately, every time he could find a reason to.

Kaede watched him train passes with Ayako in the corner. It was Kaede's favourite moment of the training, when the redhead was just starting to sweat, his skin glistening in the sunlight. He was ridiculously fast... His legs were so long and so perfectly toned, his skin tanned deliciously... Kaede wiped the drool from his mouth and prayed that no one had seen it. He dribbled some more and threw the ball scoring a three pointer. Girls screeched and Kaede held his breath waiting for HIS reaction. Sure enough the idiot's low gnarl immediately reached his ears.

"Rrrrrrrrrrukawa, you bastard, stop showing off!"

He turned toward Sakuragi and shrugged. "Dou ahō..."

They grabbed each other's shirts and the punches flew. Sakuragi was taller than him and probably much stronger, but he was pulling back his punches. Had he not, Kaede would be dead already. Akagi's patience was wearing thin but neither of them was going to stop because of that. The girls were crying...

...

Akagi just stood and stared at the two rookies. Their first game in this season was about to start in ten minutes and Sakuragi was currently stripping Rukawa from his shirt; and the aloof brunette was, for some reason, letting him do it! A moment later Sakuragi was already proudly presenting the huge number ten on his chest, while Rukawa was still sulking in the corner, shirtless and red with anger. It was only a practice game but it was against Ryonan – one of the strongest teams in their region, so he was reluctant to let Hanamichi play. The general theory of basketball was still pretty fuzzy for the red head and, what was worse, Sakuragi treated it more like guidelines than actual rules to follow.

But, he was really something. He was kind of like Akagi used to be. Of course, Akagi didn't pull other guys' pants off and he wasn't THAT dense, but still, Sakuragi reminded him of himself from two years back.

"Just you watch, stupid fox! Tensai Sakuragi is Shohoku's secret weapon and will bring this team to victory! You're SO lucky to have me around." …Then again, maybe he wasn't like Akagi at all…

Rukawa just shook his head and made a show of ignoring the other boy obviously to taunt and provoke him some more. He was even looking back to check if it worked.

Sakuragi could be really irritating at times... but as unlikely as it seemed, he did most of stupid things by accident. Still, his attitude toward Haruko pissed Akagi off. His sister was crazy for Rukawa, just as the most of girls in Shohoku, even though she didn't really know him. BUT she also clearly liked Hanamichi and that was just as bad. Hanamichi was a brute. He had his own gang and he was friends with Mito Yōhei – a heir of the local yakuza! That guy smiled so sweetly and was so overly nice that it gave Takenori creeps. Seeing his sister talking to Mito was another thing that made his blood boil.

Of course, Sakuragi changed slightly after joining the team, but he was still trouble. Akagi didn't want his sister to end up in his violent hands. She was too good for him! And too fragile! Then again, he knew that Sakuragi is a good guy and he kind of liked him a lot, even if the redhead was an idiot. He was pretty sure that he would cherish Haruko like his most precious treasure. He wasn't by any means a bad person. Actually, everybody liked him, even (the most surprising in this department) their Ice Prince Rukawa. But still, Akagi would rather see his sister with the cold brunette. Even if that asshole never talked to anyone. Even if he never even graced anyone with so much as a glance. Even if he ignored people in general and was rude when he wasn't. Rukawa Kaede – his personality was as bad as Sakuragi's temper and his grades as low as his social skills. Alright, maybe that ignorant pretty boy wasn't so perfect either… It seemed that for Rukawa only two things were worth his attention: basketball and Sakuragi. Everything else, be it school, grades or people, didn't matter.

During practise he would train silently with a ball ignoring everything and everyone, but the moment Hanamichi was around, Rukawa was instantly gravitating toward him. It was like a law of physic and there were no exceptions from this rule. Ever. Akagi was dying to know the secret behind that. Both boys were trying to rival with each other and everybody knew Sakuragi's motives behind that - he wanted to prove himself to impress his sister. But what was driving Rukawa on, was a mystery. It was impossible that he just wanted to prove he was better, because it was obvious without him doing anything. It wasn't about Haruko because he obviously had no idea who she was. She was just a part of his screeching crowd and the only times Rukawa noticed her existence was when she stood close enough to Hanamichi and happened to be in his line of vision.

Akagi couldn't complain on Rukawa's skills or performance, but the way his attention was focusing more and more on teasing the redhead gangster rather than on training was pissing him off. At first Akagi was sure it was Sakuragi taunting the brunette but soon he realised that they were both just as bad and he had no other choice than to restore to punishing Rukawa as well. He wasn't sure how many more encounters with their thick skulls his knuckles could take.

Sometimes they would just argue; often on the level that seemed below the proud and indifferent brunette; other times Sakuragi wouldn't help himself and put his fists to use. At first Akagi was worried that Sakuragi would maul their number one scorer, but despite his much more delicate build Rukawa could stand his ground. They always sported the same number of band aids afterall... Or maybe Sakuragi actually _tried _not to kill the other boy - if not for the sake of the team then for Haruko, who would certainly mind if he broke her crush's neck.

It was actually kind of funny, the way that Sakuragi would always look to Haruko, while she only had her eyes for Rukawa, who constantly tried to get Sakuragi's attention. It was like running in circles.

Sakuragi was a vivid character. Not just for his hair, but mainly for his exuberant personality. He was also open, sincere and generally easy going. Kaede was cold, aloof and antisocial. They were two complete opposites but somehow it made Anzai-sensei want them to work together. He would often watch them fight, then he would fix his glasses and chuckle, murmuring mysteriously about them becoming a formidable duo. Akagi doubted that, since they all knew that Sakuragi would never pass the ball to Rukawa, no matter what.

Not purposely anyway.

They've lost the game with Ryonan with just two points. They were good. Much better than Akagi could ever expect them to be.

...

Rukawa was slowly getting used to being around Hanamichi and secretly enjoyed being around him. The other boy... no, the word 'boy' didn't quite fit Sakuragi. He was a man. Anyway, he was really dense and his focus had a very short span, so Rukawa could watch him freely, without worrying about getting caught. Even during classes he would lay his head on the desk, pretending to be asleep, and he would watch Hamichi's face. It was so expressive. You could see how hard he was thinking when he frowned or murmured something under his nose. He liked to put a pencil into his mouth and roll it between his teeth.

Rukawa wanted to feel those teeth on his skin. He often dreamed about Sakuragi's strong arms enveloping him in a warm hug. He wanted to be entitled to be around him all the time, like that gang of his. Sometimes Rukawa couldn't believe how strongly he desired Hanamichi's closeness. It was beyond logic. It was his body betraying him. It acted on its own when the redhead was around. His legs would always move to carry him to the idiot who was driving him nuts.

But it was quite alright until their point guard came out of the hospital and immediately stole 100% of Sakuragi's attention. With disgust, jealousy and pure horror Kaede watched them rolling on the floor... fighting? Their suggestive movements made Kaede blush. Their fight had turned into this... outrageous show of... gods, Kaede didn't want to look at them. He wanted to stomp on the petit curly haired guy and squash him. This bastard, Miyagi Ryota, became Sakuragi's main enemy and Kaede wanted to break his legs. That of course was only until the next day, when he wanted to gut him with a blunt knife.

In the morning Hanamichi and Ryota stepped into the gym, with their arms tightly around each other's necks, _hugging _and driving Rukawa nuts. Miyagi and Sakuragi were now best of friends, on the first name basis and even calling each other silly pet names. And touching each other. It's gotten even worse after another gangster join their team. Suddenly it was Ryo-chin and Mit-chi all the fucking time...

Why everyone could get along with the redhead, but HE couldn't? It wasn't fair and Kaede had no intention to just let it be.

He spotted Sakuragi in the hallway. Some girls stood in his way.

"You stupid, redhead monkey! Stop bothering Rukawa-sama!"

Sakuragi tried his best to not let his temper take over. He was a brute but he would never hit a girl or someone clearly weaker than him. But Rukawa's hand itched to shut those ugly mugs and teach them to show respect. Sakuragi tried to sidestep them but no avail. They still blocked his way, pushing him back. That was too much. They had no right to touch! If they could put their sleazy paws on Sakuragi, then Rukawa would too!

He strode to them and grabbed the front of Hana's uniform to pull him closer. Once again his body acted a bit and dragged the redhead much closer then he initially intended. The tanned face was a mere inch from his own now and it was darkening with a rosy blush.

"What are you doing, dō ahō? We'll be late to our classes." Sakuragi blinked and it looked like for the first time ever he didn't know what to say. It made the brunette smirk. He pulled Sakuragi, dragging him unceremoniously along the hallway through the crowd of girls parting for them like the Red Sea.

Hanamichi looked back at the crowd of stunned girls. "O-oi! We don't have this classes together! Let go."

But his protests were weak and half hearted so Rukawa ignored them completely. It felt amazing, to have Hanamichi almost like on a leash. To own him would be like Nirvana. It would be even better to have Hanamichi following him without using force, but if you can't have what you like you need to like what you have. And Rukawa loved to hold onto Hanamichi... It made him feel stupidly giddy and just... perfect.

When they were at the door to Hanamichi's class Rukawa grabbed his shoulders with both his hands and looking into his eyes he pushed him gently in, instantly dragging everyone's attention. Sakuragi looked like a deer in a headlights and he was still blushing.

"R-rukawa-kun...?"

It was _that_ girl. Rukawa purposely tilted his head, to turn it away from her even more and smirked at the redhead.

"You owe me one, dō ahō."

For Sakuragi it was like a bucket of cold water. His brows creased in anger and he grabbed Rukawa's collar.

"I didn't need your help, you stupid fox!"

Rukawa eagerly let the taller boy to pull him even closer.

"Find a room, you two!" Mitsui was watching them from the door with amusement.

"Shut up, Mit-chi, you perv! Go to your own class." Sakuragi didn't let go of Rukawa until he pushed him out of the class room.

"You too. It's my classroom, not yours. So leave."

As Sakuragi gotten back in he was met with another group of angry fan girls.

**...Tsuzuku.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: THANK YOU for your reviews: **Happy, kurisu** and anonymus **guests! **This one is even more rushed than the last one. Sorry.

At least one or two chapters are going to be still in the past. Then there will be a businessman Rukawa.

**Their heights in highschool according to official data:** (in cm)

Sakuragi - 189,2 ; Akagi - 197 ; Rukawa - 187 ; Mitsui - 184 ; Akira - 190 ; Maki - 184 ; Ryota - 168 ; Kyota - 178 ; Kogure - 178

...

Still in** PART TWO: On the Rebound Road**

**Chapter 3**

Kaede was slowly losing his mind. Just yesterday he bought some new clothes for the training sessions. How stupid it was to try to look good for a guy who wasn't even looking at you?

After practice they were going to the locker room and that was one of the sweetest tortures for Kaede. Sakuragi wasn't shy about his body and it wasn't because he knew it was perfect. It seemed like he just didn't care. Apparently it'd never even crossed his mind that someone may actually look at him. He was undressing completely oblivious to the looks he was getting from other guys of their team. Of course, Rukawa believed he was the only one to look at Sakuragi _that _way, but he surely wasn't the only one looking!

Every time Sakuragi pulled his clothes off everyone except the idiot would fall silent for a moment.

Gori rarely looked. He was even taller that Hanamichi so he didn't envy him his height, but he was looking sometimes and Kaede often wondered what was he thinking about when he did. Maybe he envied Sakuragi that he could still be slender and sexy while being so tall and well build. Or maybe he was assessing Sakuragi as a potential partner for his baby sister and what showed on his face was an apprehension that the monster dangling innocently between Sakuragi's thighs would hurt her? Or maybe he wanted that monster for himself as much as Kaede did? That last option, even as unlikely as it was, still kept Rukawa on his toes.

Miyagi was pretty harmless. He only glared at his redhead friend not even trying to hide his jealousy and often even speaking his mind. Mitsui on the other hand... he had no reason to envy Sakuragi his looks. He was shorter than the redhead but also tall and handsome. It seemed that he just liked to look and it made Rukawa's blood boil.

...

Sakuragi was standing in a schoolyard with his hands in his pockets, talking to his friend, Mito Yōhei. From what Ruawa had overheard that guy was a son of some Yakuza boss, but Kaede would bet his left eye that the ahō had no clue who his best friend was.

Hanamichi looked so good when he was forgetting to make a fool of himself... How was it possible that other people weren't fighting for his attention? Were they all blind? As if on cue his own fangirls started to cheer for him, making him want to hide... or kill. He turned his back on them and caught the angry glare Sakuragi sent his way. Kaede smirked nonchalantly and walked past him brushing shoulders in the process.

….

They won the game with Myuradai without much trouble. Sakuragi was improving incredibly fast. True, he still couldn't put the ball in the basket but he was unbelievably fast and could jump even higher than Gori. His rebounds were brilliant but often wasted due to his stubborn unwillingness to pass the ball to Rukawa.

Shohoku's everyday practise began that day at the same time as usual. Sakuragi was dribbling in the corner, while others trained their shots warming up. No one noticed anything was off until Ayame's whistle brought them to attention.

"Where's Rukawa-kun?"

Sakuragi looked around. It was indeed uncharacteristically comfortable and quiet. So, the fox wasn't there.

"Maybe he fell asleep on his stupid bike and crashed!? Ha ha ha…."

Ayako hit him with her fan much harder than she usually did.

"It's not funny, you idiot! What if he really got hurt? He never missed a single practice!"

"Why did you hit me? It's not my fault that the kitsune is careless."

"But you shouldn't say things like that!"

Sakuragi's performance that day was awful. He wasn't motivated and couldn't concentrate. Or maybe he was actually slightly worried? After all if something actually had happened to the kitsune, others would blame it on him, right?

Later on, in the middle of the practise Rukawa finally entered the gym with a trace of blood on his forehead. Ayako and the team showered him with questions, but of course, Rukawa just ignored them all. He tried to move to the locker room, but Mitsui stood in his way. Rukawa glared, refusing to just speak. "Rukawa, you're bleeding. What happened?"

Trying to sidestep Mitsui was fruitless and then Ayako and Akagi also bombarded him with questions; all Rukawa mumbled to them was: "Nothing."

Sakuragi could stand kitsune's bullshit only for a moment. Then his patience ended and he grabbed Rukawa's collar.

"Show some respect, bastard! They're worried about you, so be grateful and just tell them what happened."

Rukawa almost smiled. He wrapped his own hand around Sakuragi's wrist, but didn't try to pull it away.

"And what is it to you, dō ahō? Maybe it's you who are worried, huh?" Sakuragi frowned, but didn't have a chance to say anything, because Rukawa continued. "I'm fine. I fell asleep on my by bike. It's just a scratch."

Sakuragi didn't see as everyone's jaws dropped. None of them had ever heard Rukawa speak in full sentences, not to mention utter more than one! And then there was a fact that the boy refused to answer their questions but immediately spilled everything as soon as Sakuragi showed interest.

"Ha! I knew it! And what did you hit? A lamppost?" The self-proclaimed tensai let go of the kitsune's collar and looked closer at the small gash on his forehead. His hand jerked up to touch it but he stopped it just in time, mainly because he realised that Rukawa's fingers were still wrapped around it.

"No, a car actually."

"Rukawa-kun…" Coach Anzai stood from his chair and approached them slowly. "I think it's not the best idea to let you practice after you've had an accident. You should go and see a doctor."

Kaede's head dropped but he didn't protest.

"Doctor?" Hana repeated stupidly but there was a hint of worry in his voice. He could never hide his emotions no matter what they were.

"Don't whine, dō ahō. The car wasn't moving and I don't need a doctor."

Anzai-sensei walked closer and looked first at the brunette and then at the taller redhead. Next he glanced down quickly at their joined hands and that made Sakuragi to pull his hand out of the grip. He stuck both his hands into his shorts and looked away.

"And you, Sakuragi-kun, will walk him home."

"WHAT?!"

The chorus of outraged girls accompanied his question.

"Ho… ho… ho…" Coach Anzai's cheerful laugh made Hanamichi even more angry.

"It will be your punishment for making an inappropriate joke earlier. And you will make sure Rukawa-kun reached his home safely."

The girls started to screech. "We'll walk Rukawa-sama home and we'll make sure he will be more than just safe! We'll take care of him!"

The kitsune's head moved up slightly, but he didn't dare to meet Coach Anzai's eyes. His heart started to hammer in his chest and he could feel his blood running faster in his veins. It was dangerously close to filling his cheeks with rosy blush. He pointed an accusing finger at his rival.

"No way in hell! I'm not walking him home!"

Coach Anzai fixed his glasses and looked at his favourite redhead.

"Sakuragi-kun. _Please,_ walk Rukawa-kun home."

Hanamichi turned to glare at the fox.

"Hey, kitsune, this is where you say you don't want me to walk you home!"

Rukawa did look up this time and smirked. "If it's a punishment for you then I will be more than glad to have you walk me home every day, dō ahō."

"Bastard."

"Ho, ho, ho…!"

The girls were devastated, Sakuragi was one big pout and Rukawa couldn't help but enjoy the bubbly feeling slowly building in his stomach.

It was already dark and the streets were mostly empty, filled only with warm glow of the street lights. Sakuragi was sulking with his whole being; with his face, posture and even the way he walked! Rukawa tried not to smile at the ahō's antics, but it wasn't easy.

"Don't be so smug, baka kitsune."

"I can't help it. It was brilliant. I can't believe you're pouting like a four year old who can't have cookies before dinner."

"Fuck you."

"Hn, that was mature too. So, what did you say about me that had gotten you into the Coach's bad graces?"

"Nothing but the truth! That you'd probably fallen asleep on your bike and crashed! Hey, I foresaw it! I really am a tensai! And not just in basketball…."

Sakuragi's spirits lifted instantly and he was once again smiling brightly like the world had been made for him. It always made Rukawa's breath hitch.

"Tensai? I think you have better chance with becoming a genial in judo. Why don't you listen that Aota guy and join his club?"

"You just want me out of the team, because you know I'm a genius and you wouldn't be able to beat me."

"Right... Why are you so fixated on basketball?"

"Why are _you_?"

"I asked first."

"I like it."

Rukawa looked at the redhead trying to read from his face if he was serious.

"And Gori's sister surely has nothing to do with it."

Hanamichi smiled.

"I'm her discovery, so she has. She signed me into the team."

"You play just to impress her."

"No, I play to show her that you're nothing special. She likes you, you know?" Sakuragi's voice was grave.

"How can she like me if she doesn't know me, ahō?"

"Well, I guess it's _the only_ way to like you at all, you stupid fox!"

They walked in silence for some time until Sakuragi asked Rukawa where he lived. The answer made Hanamichi's jaw drop. Yes, it was in an expensive part of the town. He family was loaded and the fact surely was not without meaning for all those girls chasing after him.

"Wow... you must be rich."

"My family. Not me."

"So? You _are _a part of your family..."

"I have no interest in family business. I just want to play basketball."

"With your poor grades you don't have much choice..."

At that Rukawa punched softly Sakuragi's arm.

"Dō ahō. Your grades are even worse than mine."

"Right. You sleep through all your classes."

Suddenly Sakuragi grabbed Rukawa and pulled him sharply closer, almost making him to drop his bike. Pale face buried itself in the strong torso clad in faded T-shirt.

"Jeez, you almost walked straight into the lamppost. And you're awake!"

Kaede looked around and glared at the huge concrete pillar. Did Sakuragi just save him? He smiled and walked on, pretending that he didn't feel that the redhead's hand stayed on his forearm longer than needed.

"Woow! Your house is huge."

"See you tomorrow, dō ahō."

"Goodnight."

Sakuragi watched as Rukawa vanished behind the closed doors and finally left toward his own apartment whistling his favourite tune.

….

Rukawa's mother pretended she wasn't peeping through the window.

"Oh, Kaede, you're early."

Kaede stopped and looked at his mother. She normally didn't do that. She knew how he hated pointless small talks so she never approached him without reason.

"What do you want?"

She frowned. "Why didn't you invite your friend for dinner?" She knew it was pointless to fish for information with Kaede. The boy was too much like his father. If he didn't want to tell then he wouldn't. All she actually expected to hear was something like 'he's not my friend'. She surely didn't expect Kaede to actually chuckle so out of shock she dropped her glass of water.

"We don't have enough food to feed that idiot."

"I..I'm sure we would manage. You should've invited him in."

"Who?" Kaede's father entered the room.

"A boy who walked Kaede home. I wanted to meet him but our son didn't invite him."

Kaede's father turned to look at his son.

"Why? Are you ashamed of us, Kaede?"

The boy just shrugged. When it was just his mother he was almost willing to chat with her about Sakuragi a bit, but his father was an entirely different matter. What was he doing home anyway?

Kaede's father was difficult, strict and he didn't like his son. He wanted him to take over his company and continue their family business. Meanwhile the boy was interested in nothing but basketball and made no compromises. He wanted to be proud of his heir but the boy was too stubborn and too childish to let him. Rukawa-san still tried to drag his son to some social events organised by his club but Kaede was always quiet, aloof and slept through most of them, while other sons played golf, talked and made their fathers proud.

Kaede wanted to tell his mother that he would try to invite Sakuragi in next time, but he knew there would be no next time.

...

The game with Gohoku was their win and Sakuragi's input into the game was not without meaning. But along with improving his skills the redhead tensai was also showing new weaknesses. After another game Rukawa was considering to put some money on Sakuragi being fouled out in the 6th minute of the first half...

...

Rukawa Kaede aka baka kitsune and sly foxy bastard was a strange creature.

Even being a tensai that he was Hanamichi still couldn't tell why the black haired boy was different than other people. Absolutely everything the kitsune did rubbed him the wrong way. If it was any other guy he would simply beat him to death but the fox was... well... different. He wasn't by any means weak or fragile. He was one of the very few people that could still stand after being head butted by him, but... for some reason Sakuragi was pulling back his punches and was more bark than bite when it came to the kitsune. He was always easily provoked and never ran from a fight but Rukawa was pissing him off with just being around. He was like some irritating bug buzzing around his head. Even when he wasn't taunting Sakuragi, the tensai was still aware of his presence and it made his blood boil. Sometimes he wanted nothing more than to strangle the brunette but then the bastard would always do or say something that would make Sakuragi see him in different light; like when he started to fight when Mit-chi and Tetsuo attacked them in the gym. He always pretended that he didn't care, but he was the first to fight. It was kind of nice to see him having his ass handed to him, but honestly, when Sakuragi was kicking Tetsuo's ass it was for Rukawa too. But still MOSTLY for Ryo-chin! And Megane-kun!

Another important game was approaching and the tensai still didn't know what to do to avoid being fouled out. He was walking toward their gym lost in thoughts. Rukawa was so irritating. His stupid, loud fangirls were the worst, but the fox himself was almost just as bad. He was like a shadow, always somewhere close enough to whisper insults and stupid comments, keeping the tensai constantly on edge; making him nervous and angry all the time. Everything about him was irritating!

Haruko-san liked him even though she didn't really know him! Girls were crazy about him. He was good looking. He had everything and didn't care about any of it. He was rude and cold and treated Haruko-san like some stranger but the girl was still mad about him. Since the very first time Sakuragi talked to her she was just 'Rukawa this' and 'Rukawa that' while the guy had no idea who she even was. Or maybe he knew and just pretended to piss off the tesai? It was strangely probable too...

He was nearing the door to the gym. No matter what, he would not give up on Haruko-san! Ever. He would practise and become the best basketball player in the world to win Haruko-san for himself, because the fox wasn't worth someone as pure and warm as she was. And she deserved to be loved and adored and to be...

Hanamichi opened the door and his brain stopped, along with his lungs and his heart. Even the time stopped and the world moved to some different dimension; to the world of shiny sparkles, warm light and an unspeakable beauty. That beauty was overwhelming, numbing and suffocating and it consisted purely of one person. Kaede was in the middle of one of his perfect jump shots, placing ball in the basket with ease and grace that made you think of playing harp or about a ballet. It was magnificent and absolutely perfect. His playing was pure art and his body pure beauty.

Sakuragi could feel his eyes growing wider with every move Kaede had made. The black haired boy dribbled, ran, jumped and threw the ball and all of this was simply perfect and so beautiful that Hanamichi couldn't stand it. It was so intent that it hurt!

So, he simply yelled at the cause of his unease and stormed out.

...

Rukawa was an asshole, but he wasn't all that bad when you looked closer. Of course the tensai had _no_ intension of looking closer but the fox was sometimes too imposing to miss it. Like that time during the game with Shoyo. The crowd was exceptionally loud, equipped with empty bottles and other stuff to make their cheering as loud and irritating for Shohoku as they could. Miraculously Hanamichi made it to the second half without being fouled out, but it was close so he was afraid to even breathe.

The stupid fox never fouled but this time he did, on purpose, as if to rub it in Sakuragi's face that he could. Then he walked up to him and Hana thought the bastard would make fun of him, but he didn't.

"Oi, what are you afraid of? It's completely unlike you."

It sounded like '_move your ass, you coward'_. But for Hana it meant _'You're better than this, tensai. Show us what you can do_'. Damn Rukawa fouled just to show Sakuragi that it was alright. And suddenly it was as if Hanamichi grew wings! He wasn't afraid anymore. He was himself. He was once again brave, reckless and 'doing-without-thinking' kind of guy who was able to make an offensive foul without even touching the opponent! He was like a stray bullet hitting target and actually SCORING with a perfect slam dunk! The crowd went silent for a long moment before it exploded with the loudest applause that day, cheering for him - the tensai. Sakuragi was Shohoku's greatest weapon... until the whistle.

"Offensive charging! Number ten! White." The crowd went into a stunned silence once again.

Sakuragi clenched his fists and pretended to not hear his Guntai's cheers for finally being fouled out. He wanted to break Rukawa's neck for encouraging him to play recklessly but then the fox had to speak again.

"Oi!" The tensai stopped but didn't turn to face his rival. "With your abilities...it's a shame."

And then he looked back and their eyes met. The way the fox looked at him was magical. Then the crowd roared with such an intense and loud cheering, chanting Sakuragi's name, that the tensai simply couldn't believe. Somehow sitting on the bench after hearing all this was a bit less painful because not just the crowd but first of all Rukawa acknowledged him and for some reason it meant more than cheers of the crowd.

...

Everyone touched Hanamichi, except him. Gori was often ruffling his hair and slapped his ass. Ryota was often jumping on the redhead, hugging or taking a piggyback ride. Mitsui also hugged and patted his back when the redhead did something right. Gori's sister was holding Sakurag's hands back then when he was stalking them in the park. They all did it and Sakuragi was fine with it, but Rukawa had to steal touches...

During a break between classes Kaede found Sakuragi sitting on a bench, surrounded by his friends and their team. Without thinking he moved closer and sat as close to Hanamichi as he could. The idiot was too busy to actually notice so Rukawa relaxed, listening to his absurd talk and bragging. When he woke up he was still on the bench, but this time his face was buried in Hanamichi's shoulder. He froze afraid to drag unwanted attention.

"And then we could go and play pachinko!"

Yōhei's voice sounded as always slightly leniently when he said: "Hana, you know they will kick you out. You're underage."

"They won't, unless I take those losers with me."

Rukawa cracked his eyes slightly open. No one paid attention to him. He looked down and met a surprised pair of sleepy looking brown eyes of their petit point guard. His head lay right there, on Sakuragi's laps. Ryota yawned, looking up at Kaede, but he didn't say anything. He just turned his face away, still yawing. Kaede blinked. Sakuragi's hand was resting on Ryota's chest. Where was the left one then?

"We're not losers, Hanamichi! We'll get in without your help! You'll see."

Sakuragi snorted and mumbled something that made Mitsui laugh much too loud for Kaede's comfort.

"Ok, guys, it's time to go. The practise is in five minutes. Akagi will be angry if we're late."

Sakuragi grumbled. "He'll be angry anyway, so why hurry?" But he started to move and Kaede braced himself for being discovered.

"Oi, Sleeping Beauty, move your ass." Sakuragi nudged him softly, much more delicately than Rukawa could ever expect from a brute like him. The brunette moved to stand up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. A strong tanned hand held his arm when he was trying to steady himself in the standing position, but disappeared as soon as he stood on his own.

Together they went to the gym, still talking and joking among themselves.

After that day Rukawa tried his luck every day, before practise and after, before the game and during school breaks. Sakuragi was always talking and joking with his friends, not paying attention to Rukawa, who used him as a pillow now on a daily basis.

Hanamichi's smell was intoxicating and arousing. Even when (or more like especially then) he was drenched in sweat it was always making Rukawa instantly half hard in his pants. With time even just a memory of this smell was enough. It was crazy.

With every day he was leaning on Sakuragi more often and more openly, not bothering about anything else anymore. All that mattered was the warm body giving him support and sense of safety. Once or twice Sakuragi actually called him on that.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrukawa, you drooled on me, you stupid, narcoleptic fox!"

"..." Even his usual answer refused to come out of Rukawa's mouth. He felt like he had been caught on much more than just drooling in his sleep. He was blushing.

"Asshole."

Some other time:

"Stop using me as a pillow, you foxy bastard."

"Make me."

... It probably goes without saying how this one had ended.

At some point Rukawa developed ability to sleep standing, while leaning on Sakuragi's back. He used it sometimes on boring moments during practise. The first time he tried it Sakuragi moved away and laughed his ass off when Kaede bumped his head on the bleachers, but after Gori punched him and his fangirls cried, Sakuragi stopped being difficult and just ignored Rukawa's naps on him altogether. Especially that as a punishment for that one time Sakuragi had to walk the kitsune home again.

So now, when Rukawa needed some sleep, which was always, he wouldn't collapse on the roof anymore. He would just listen carefully from where the stupid hearty laugh was coming from, and go there to collapse on Sakuragi. Because the idiot was warm. Not just with his body heat. He was also warm with his honest eyes and with his laugh... His laugh wasn't always sincere, Rukawa could tell. There was this one time when Hanamichi though Kaede was asleep. He was talking with Yōhei and he wasn't spewing nonsense for once. His friend pointed out that doing sports costs money and Sakuragi fell silent for a moment. From his movements Kaede could feel that he was moving his hands through his red hair with slight frustration.

"Hana, is it really worth to do it to impress a girl?"

Sakuragi growled softly. "I like basketball, Yōhei."

Then he moved slightly, leaning more on the back rest and letting Rukawa to snuggle to his chest.

"Besides, I'm a tensai. I'll think of something."

It was the first time Kaede realised that he didn't know much about the redhead. Was his family poor? Now when he thought of that, until recently Sakuragi was playing basketball in his school shoes. It made him look stupid but it also must've been really uncomfortable and annoying, not to mention difficult. It was easy to slip in this kind of shoes and they were definitely to soft and too flexible to make proper jumps wearing them. It was kind of dangerous to that; it could hurt your feet. That night Kaede tried to do dunk the ball wearing school shoes and cursed after just few minutes of trying. He could feel the concrete under his feet and his toes hurt.

**Tsuzuku.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raforta, Kurisu** and **Happy** - THANK YOU for reviews! I'm writing as fast as I can.

Happy - mega thanks for R&R Beautiful Disaster. I'm glad you liked it because I've had SO much fun writing that one!

The 5th chapter will be the last one in the past. Then we move bact to the future.

...

Still in** PART TWO: On The Rebound Road**

**Chapter 4**

The self-proclaimed genius was sitting on a bench sideways, facing Mitsui and playing some weird version of very brutal jan-ken-pon. His and Mitsui's goons were scattered all around, cheering for their respective gang leaders. Behind Sakuragi's back sat Mito Yōhei who looked up at approaching Rukawa with his soft, warm smile. Kaede didn't like him. He was always so nice and polite. He would probably have the same expression while throwing Rukawa into the river with his feet stuck in a bucket of concrete. And he was too close to Sakuragi.

So Kaede wasn't sure what to do. The only place close to the idiot was taken. It was strange. Normally there was always some spot for Rukawa to squeeze his skinny ass in. Now he should probably just sit beside that Mito guy but he never sat beside anyone. Well... anyone except Sakuragi. He was just about to pass them and go look for some other place to rest his eyes when Mito stood up, still smiling straight at him.

"I'll go get something to drink." And he left. Rukawa didn't wait, just immediately plopped down and made himself comfortable on Sakuragi's broad back. The taller boy just grunted to voice his discomfort but didn't make a move to push Rukawa away, even though he had to slouch more under the added weight. He smelled like home. Kaede nuzzled his face more into the warm body, hoisting his fingers in Sakuragi's collar on the back of his neck and drifted off.

"Just stop it!"

It was Sakuragi's voice that woke him up, but he didn't want to open his eyes just yet.

"Shut up, you ugly redhead! Don't speak so loud! You'll wake up Rukawa-sama!"

"I don't fucking care. If you take one more picture I'll smash that camera on the concrete."

"You're just jealous!"

"And you're just creepy! Get the hell away from here! Did you ask him if you could take that picture?"

Sakuragi was fighting with his fangirls... over him...?! WTF?

"We are his fan club! I'm sure he wouldn't mind!"

Sakuragi was protecting his privacy! He surely wouldn't do that if he knew Rukawa was conscious, but when he was asleep the redhead seemed surprisingly lenient with the brunette's antics. Suddenly Rukawa felt like testing this theory. Carefully he cracked one eye slightly open. There was a small crowd of girls with cameras in their hands, arguing with the ahō. Kaede moaned softly and nuzzled Sakuragi's shoulder, draping his arms around the taller boy's body, resting hand on his flat stomach. He felt Hanamichi stiffen and tried hard not to laugh. For such a big and though guy Sakuragi could be impossibly cute sometimes.

"Oh noooooooo! Rukawa-sama is hugging the red monkey! We need to do something! WAKE UP! Rukawa-sama! WAKE UP!"

Ok, Rukawa knew it was partially his fault for provoking the girls but their voices were so irritating that he finally moved and looked around.

"Your girls are too loud, dō ahō."

After saying that Kaede calmly grabbed the bottom of Sakuragi's jacket and made an attempt to hide his head under the black garment. Hanamichi blushed like a fire engine and turned to Rukawa to stop him.

"They're not _my_ girls, you idiot! They're yours. And don't do that. Oi! You'll rip my jacket! Stop it!" It earned Rukawa a few bumps on the head but it was worth it. Sakuragi was blushing like a little boy! Finally Kaede just lay his head on the redhead's lap and Hanamichi simply let him stay like that, probably satisfied that he had at least chased him away from _under _his clothes. Kaede made show of making himself comfortable.

"Ahō, your thighs are so damn hard. It's like sleeping on a sidewalk."

"Shut up! Then go and sleep on the sidewalk instead!"

"You're warmer, dō ahō. And less dirty. Make _them_ go away. They're even louder than you."

Rukawa turned his back on the girls and closed his eyes once again draping his arm over the redhead's waist. Hanamichi smelled so good and his body was so warm... Kaede would look at him later under the showers. He would watch him smear the soap over those long legs, imagining that it were his hands doing it for the redhead. He would ogle him like a hawk trying to catch a glimpse of his cock so he would be able to imagine it later when he jacks off. Sakuragi didn't have much hair down there and Rukawa found it strangely arousing.

It made him dream of Sakuragi thrusting into his mouth, grabbing his black hair to hold him in place... His favourite fantasy was about Sakuragi bound to the bed, immobile, angry and completely naked. Rukawa would love to have him naked and immobile. He would do everything to wake arousal in his loud teammate.

First he would lick his chest, occasionally teasing his dark nipples with his teeth, or sucking them. They were always so deliciously dark that it sometimes made Kaede come at this early stage of his mind trip. Then he would taste more of that caramel skin moving lower to the taut muscles of Sakuragi's stomach and to the navel. He would suck it, putting his tongue in and Sakuragi would pant, moan and curse him to hell. Kaede wouldn't mind. He would just chuckle and call him an idiot before moving to kiss the insides of his tanned thighs. At this point Sakuragi's manhood would finally show some interest in Kaede's ministrations and it would dance joyously in front of the fox's face and mouth. At first he would only slid his tongue out, to softly brush the reddening tip but soon he would start to lick the length from base to the top only to finally engulf it in his hungry mouth. Sakuragi would squirm, trying to escape the binding and assault of unwanted pleasure, but soon he would lost that fight with himself. He would growl, angrily and unwillingly giving in to the wave of pure bliss coming from Kaede's mouth. He would move his hips up to get more of it and Kaede would give him all that more. He would take him as deep as his throat would let him and his agile tongue would work eagerly on lubricating that magnificent part of Hanamichi's body. Hana would moan and his divine skin would start to shine with sweat. He would start to mumble Kaede's name nearing his release...

"Kitsune! Oi! I'm leaving. Get off of me."

Kaede moved to stand but he realised the raging erection that had developed in his pants while he was letting his mind wander... He removed himself from the redhead letting him go, but didn't follow. He had a problem to take care of.

Stupid teenage hormones.

His stomach grumbled. He slept through the lunch break again. It was all that redhead's fault because he never went to cafeteria to buy food. He always had something with him and ate it on the bench or on the roof. He also often stole some food from his Guntai and still seemed always hungry. It wasn't surprising. He was very energetic and a body that big and strong surely needed a lot of fuel to make all those muscles work. Rukawa wondered if Sakuragi was still growing. Then another though hit him. Could it be that the idiot wasn't going to cafeteria because he had no money to buy anything?

Now, that was an important observation. Rukawa was a teenage boy and, even if just recently, his hormones let him knew all too well that someone who said that the way to a men's heart is through his stomach had his hopes set a bit too high, (like at least ten inches or more) but in Sakuragi's case it could actually work.

On the next day he ordered a special bento box in an expensive restaurant. The top was slightly transparent showing tonkatsu, tamago, kani, at least three different kinds of sashimi, a huge amount of meat and rice and much more. Now, the hardest part was to make the idiot eat it.

Sakuragi was sitting with his Guntai on the grass under a cherry tree. Rukawa's stomach was in knots but he wasn't going to change his mind. He began to walk, ignoring girls calling his name. The hand holding the bento box was shaking and that condition seemed to be moving also onto his legs. He dropped his gaze and moved forward trying to keep his breathing even and calm. When he felt a shadow of the canopy he looked up to find some place to seat. The gang usually sat in circle so it was never a problem to squeeze in close to the redhead. Kaede sat down silently, leaning on the taller boy.

"Go away, Kitsune. Let me eat."

Rukawa didn't answer, just dropped the box on the grass. He caught Sakuragi's eyes lingering on the box, already studying its content. The redhead was in the middle of unwrapping his own lunch from a white cloth letting Rukawa catch a glimpse of rice that could only be onigiri, but paused momentary. His eyes moved from Rukawa's bento to his own small plain package and he seemed to hesitate. He looked at the bento one more time. The tips of his lips lowered slightly. Slowly he wrapped his lunch back and muttered that he wasn't really hungry.

"What? What do you mean, Hanamichi? You're always hungry!" The blond guy from Sakuragi's gang looked slightly worried for his friend. So was the rest of Sakuragi Guntai.

"Hana, are you alright? Do you feel sick?"

"I'm fine. Just… not hungry…"

Rukawa was on a verge of panic. What the hell happened? Did his bento box just ruined Sakuragi's appetite?! How was it even possible? It looked delicious.

"If you're not hungry then give us your rice balls!" The fat one from the guntai was reaching for Sakuragi's packet. Rukawa needed to act quickly.

"Oi, dō ahō. I'll give you my bento for the rice balls. What do you say?"

Sakuragi's eye's bulged out "W-what? You want to give me this for my rice balls?"

"Yea, I thought I wasn't hungry either but I guess I could have some onigiri."

Hanamichi was looking down at him with a slight blush and his jaw dropped. Then he swallowed loudly and looked at the bento again. His hands squeezed the cloth with rice balls and Rukawa was sure that he had won, but then the idiot shook his head.

"No. I can't. This… This isn't even a real onigiri." His face was getting darker. He was blushing and avoiding looking at Rukawa. Why was he embarrassed about his lunch? "It's just rice balls. I didn't put anything into them. And I din't have any nori… It's just rice. I can't take your bento for a bit of cooked rice."

Rukawa's heart skipped a beat. Hanamichi made those rice balls himself!

"Idiot. Then a lot of food will go to waste. I want a rice ball. If you're not hungry now you can eat the bento later. It has kobe in it! Why don't you just swap with me?"

"Rukawa-kun! We'll swap with you! Please! We have real onigiri with fish and umeboshi!"

Rukawa didn't even glance at Hanamichi's overenthusiastic friends.

"Come on, dō ahō. Just give me one."

Hanamichi was staring at the grass still calculating what he should do.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Not looking at Rukawa he moved the rice balls closer to the brunette. Rukawa lay down more comfortably, with his head propped up on Hanamichi's thigh and unwrapped the package. The rice-things of a questionable shape looked nothing like onigiri but Rukawa just couldn't wait to taste them. At first he could only stare in awe, trying not to smile stupidly. It wasn't like Hana made it for him. It was an exchange, nothing else, but still…. It made Kaede stupidly giddy again.

And then some girls appeared out of nowhere.

"No! Rukawa-sama! Please, don't eat it! It looks disgusting and the red monkey touched it! Please! Take our onigiri instead..."

"They're right, kitsune. Just take your box back."

Rukawa frowned at his secret crush.

"I don't want it. I want your rice balls."

And so, he started to eat. Luckily it tasted better than it looked. Maybe with a bit more rice vinegar would be even better, but still, it tasted quite good.

"Hmm…. Not bad."

Only when he was finishing the second ball he noticed that Sakuragi didn't even touch the box yet. He was just staring at his own homemade lunch disappearing in the sweet cavern behind the most desired lips in Kanagawa. All of them were staring. Some Rukawa fan girls and other people gathering around were too.

"What is it, ahō? Still not hungry? Open it? Maybe something will be up to your taste?"

The girls were squealing hearing their idol speak. One fainted.

Sakuragi started at that, almost as if he had already forgotten about the box. Reluctantly he picked it up, opened and almost drooled assessing what was inside. He glanced one more time at Rukawa, who was distractedly brushing some rice from his chest.

"Itadakimasu!"

He dug in and swallowed the bento in five seconds humming, moaning and smiling in a way that made Rukawa feel more emotions than he knew possible. That smile… Kaede wondered if swapping lunches with the idiot every day would let him see it again.

...

During training sessions Sakuragi still refused to pass to Rukawa. His rebounds were truly genial but to make use of them someone needed to actually score! So there was the regular punishment put on Sakuragi once again. Since Rukawa lived mostly on Sakuragi's way home it wasn't as troublesome as the Tensai made it look, and since chatting with the fox wasn't half bad either the punishment became more of a pretence to walk together without seeming eager and asking for it. It happened at least twice a week but usually even more often. They walked and talked about random pointless stuff mostly avoiding any personal matters. It was friendly, funny and actually really nice. It was different than walking with his Guntai. It was more like being with just Yōhei, but with him Hanamichi didn't try to discreetly move closer or brush hands. Around Yōhei he didn't feel stressed or nauseated. Around Yōhei his hands didn't sweat like that and his stomach didn't feel funny...

Ok, so it was different from being around Yōhei.

They stood in front of Rukawa's house, still quarrelling about something stupid and neither of them heard that they were not alone anymore.

"Good evening. "

Both boys jumped away from each other blushing. Neither of them was aware of how close to each other they were.

Sakuragi cleared his throat.

"Good evening, sir."

"I'm Kaede's father."

"Oh... R-Rukawa-san. Hajimemashite." It was the first time Rukawa saw Sakuragi bow to someone and he couldn't believe it. So the redhead knew respect and just refused to show it. Nice.

"It's my pleasure. I always wanted to meet Kaede's friends. Why don't you come in and join us for dinner?"

Sakuragi's eyes bulged out.

"What? N-no... thank you, but it would be rude. And I can't really. I'm sorry. Goodnight."

Sakuragi quickly walked away unaware of Kaede's eyes still glued to his back.

...

Rukawa swapped lunches with Sakuragi every day. Some times for his bento box he received handmade rice balls, other times an instant ramen or carry bun. He didn't really care. All that mattered was Sakuragi's happy face and contented sighs. Just watching him eat with such appetite made Kaede's heart swell.

Immediately his fan girls saw it as an opportunity to impress their idol and followed him around with a variety of onigiri and other food. Of course he ignored them completely but it was still really fucking annoying.

But it was worth it.

...

"Orrrrrrrre wa tensaaa-iiiii basukettoooo maaaan...!" The day was beautiful and warm and nothing could spoil the tensai's mood when he was heading to the gym for practise. Suddenly a car stopped in front of him and Rukawa's father stepped out of it.

"Sakuragi-kun."

"R-rukawa-san...?"

„Good afternoon, Sakuragi-kun. May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Um... sure... What is it?" The boy stepped closer to the car. That man gave him creeps but it was Rukawa's father, for crying out loud. What the hell did he want from him?!

They walked into the cafe shop and sat at the table in a corner. Rukawa-san ordered an ice tea for Hanamichi even though the boy refused to have one.

"Sakuragi-kun... You seem to be awfully close with my son."

"What?"

"Don't get upset. I'm not here to scare you or threaten you, but I need to think of my son's future. He's my only child. Please understand me."

"B-but... what are you talking about?"

"About your relationship with my son. I'm ready to pay you... 100 000 yen."

"What?"

"100 000 for leaving my son alone."

"Are you nuts?"

"Ok, one million."

"You're crazy! Does Rukawa know you're doing this?"

"No, and you won't tell him."

"Like hell!"

With that Sakuragi stood and stormed out. He ran to the gym and dragged Rukawa outside. They still had quite a few minutes before the practise started.

"What are you doing, dō ahō?" Rukawa shivered in excitement.

"Your father just offered me one million yet to leave you alone."

"WHAT?"

"One million. He thinks we're a couple. And he wanted to pay me to leave you alone!"

"That bastard..." Kaede's fist hit the wall.

"Yea. I though you should know." Sakuragi wasn't looking at him. He felt awkward.

"Thanks..."

"Are you... alright?"

"Sure, great, never've been better."

"Are you mad that he thought _that_ about us?"

"No, dō ahō , actually I wish it was true so I could rub it in his face."

Sakuragi laughed at that. "Ok, so, can I walk you home tonight, Rukawa-kuuun?"

Kaede laughed, making Sakuragi's heart stop for a moment.

"Ahō..."

Rukawa's father was watching them through the window as they stopped in front of Rukawa's door. Hanamichi wasn't sure what possessed him in that particular moment, but he leaned down and kissed Rukawa on the lips to make his stupid father angry. Maybe he wanted Rukawa to be angry a bit too, but mostly the father. He braced himself for a punch from the fox, but there came none. Just a soft chuckle and a quiet: "Dō ahō."

And as we all know, very action causes reaction.

Sakuragi was walking through the school yard on the next day, whistling his favourite tune, when a bike stopped in front of him. Rukawa grabbed his neck, pulled him closer and kissed on the lips in front of the entire school. "Now we're even, dō ahō."

It was like signing a death sentence on the redhead. Since that day Hanamichi had to sneak into the school building to avoid angry fan girls wishing to see him in pain.

He should've known that Rukawa would take his revenge for a kiss, but Sakuragi surely didn't deserve THIS! He was being terrorized. Those girls refused to leave him alone, calling him disgusting pervert and blaming him for leading their precious hero astray. They threw things at him and even though a simple pencil may seem light and quite harmless it could become a weapon in hurt girls' hands if they wanted to. The most irritating in all that was that he couldn't fight back. They were girls after all...

And besides... he didn't mind all that much for some reason. He kind of felt as if he actually deserved it... Which was stupid, because he didn't. But Rukawa approached him and kissed him on the lips in front of the whole school. When Hana kissed him the night before it was only a peck. What Rukawa did was a real show for onlookers. He had his hand in Hanamichi's hair, grabbing it and he actually sucked on Hana's lips in a way that made the poor tensai shiver. Yes... he defianely deserved it.

...

Kainan was the strongest team in Kanagawa, unbeatable for 17 years. Shohoku was about to finally meet the famous Maki and face him in the game. It was as scary as exciting. They were all well aware that they needed to train hard to beat them. Sakuragi need to learn how to score so he trained his shots endlessly. It was going to be a tough game, but no one ever said that getting to Inter-high would be easy.

Just before the game an idiot rookie from Kainan started to show off.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! This year Kainan is the strongest EVER! And you know why?!"

The crowd wasn't happy. "What is he doing?"; "Arrogant kid!"; "Hey, we didn't come to see you!"

Still the kid was not discouraged. "Because this year, I, Kyota Nobunaga, am on the team! Ha, ha, ha!"

Rukawa's eyes widened seeing that Sakuragi was walking toward the Kainan's idiot. It looked like there was a fight coming.

"What are you doing? You arrogant monkey!"

"Hey! Sakuragi Hanamichi!" The guy seemed really pleased with the attention he finally received. He used it to steal the ball from Sakuragi.

"Sakuragi, there's something I have to make clear..." He started to dribble. He was ridiculously fast and some whispers of awe started to come from the crowd. That was until the ball suddenly dropped lamely down to the floor. Someone rolled another ball under it to spoil Kiyota's showing off. It was Rukawa. He was coming slowly toward the two other rookies with his hands stuck nonchalantly in his pockets and stopped right behind Kyota. He didn't say anything, just looked at Sakuragi. He was there, he was Hanamichi's support.

"Sakuragi, there's one thing I want to make clear." Kyota still couldn't shut up. "Rukawa isn't the #1 rookie."

Sakuragi snorted. "Of course not!"

Kyota's jaw dropped. "What?"

In a blink of an eye Hanamichi stole the ball back from Nobunaga and started to do his "hn hn" training even faster than the Kainan's rookie dribbled. After receiving a proper reaction from the crowd he stopped and stated. "Of course Rukawa isn't the best rookie!" Rukawa may be pretty but Hanamichi was still going to beat him in basketball.

Kainan's monkey confirmed and suddenly both morons were swearing to beat Rukawa while being dragged away by their respective captains.

As always Sakuragi's ignorance and lack of knowledge were unbelievable and amusing. He had no clue who Maki was so he wasn't afraid of him, calling him 'jiji' and shocking everyone with his funny attitude. But what shocked Kainan team even more was that Maki responded to his taunting.

"Oi, jiji, how old are you exactly? Aren't you too old to be in high school?"

Hearing that Maki froze. His team knew him as a serious and mature man, but he childishly stated to argue with the redhead claiming that Gori looked even older than him. Thanks to Hanamichi's ridiculous behaviour the rest of Shohoku was becoming less scared of the legendary Maki and the game became a real treat to watch. They had their good and bad moments but they were able to keep up with the unbeatable team and work on their weaknesses along the way. Kainan's resident idiot monkey – Kyota Nobunaga – had his mind set on beating Rukawa but he still wasted most of his attention on pissing Sakuragi off.

"Mark Kyota closely." For a moment Sakurgi thought that he had overheard something. Was Rukawa acknowledging that someone else on the team is also needed? Was he acknowledging Sakuragi's role? Was he admitting that he couldn't win the game singlehandedly?

Was he asking this tensai for help?

Gori hurt his leg, Mitsui was too tired to stand and even Rukawa needed a break. It made the proud fox to finally understand that basketball was a team sport.

In general, even if it was just one point difference, that game was Shokoku's sore loss and a tough lesson. One point of difference, Sakuragi's wrong pass at the end and crashed dreams.

Every single one of them blamed himself for their loss, but Sakuragi more than others. He made the wrong pass and maybe they would score in this last moment had he done something else. It was his fault. He cried. He couldn't face his team. He couldn't face Gori. He couldn't face Haruko-san. He didn't go to school.

He disappointed them all and ruined their chance of being the best in the country. Haruko-san tried to cheer him up and as sweet and funny as it was, it didn't work. Because it _was_ his fault that they've lost.

He walked the streets lost in thoughts. It was already dark and he was soaked from the rain. He was standing in front of the school gym. He entered, took his shoes off and picked a dry towel. He was going to dry himself or take a shower but he just slid down to the floor in silent desperation and tried not cry again. Why no one blamed him? He wanted them to be angry, to yell at him and hit him. Then he would know that the score was settled and he wouldn't feel like shit.

...

Rukawa was caring a heavy burden of blame. They've lost the game with Kainan because of him. His stamina couldn't compete with Sakuragi's and they've lost, because he wasn't strong enough. He knew that others were to blame too. Mitsui's stamina was even worse than his, Akagi hurt his leg and their team had no bench players that could actually replace any of them. Their performance was disappointing. Only Sakuragi's wasn't. He was much better than anyone could ever expect and he actually pushed the team forward lifting their spirits scoring and taking so many rebounds! But, just as Rukawa said during the game: just relying on Sakuragi alone was not enough.

But this year the second place could get to Nationals too, so they still had a chance. Of course, they would have to beat Ryonan, but they would do it. Actually, Rukawa couldn't wait to finally beat Sendoh. When Hanamichi shook that guys hand after the practice game their hands stayed connected for so long, that Rukawa was about to come up to them and stop it. Then he realised that the ahō crashed Sendoh's hand. He was relieved but not satisfied. Sendoh was coming to their games to watch and it wasn't just so he could assess the enemy. He was admiring Hanamichi.

They needed to beat Ryonan no matter what and to do that they needed to train.

He walked into the locker room, wet and cold from the rain. In the flash from the lighting he spotted some movement on the floor under the widow. It wasn't difficult to guess who it might be. Rukawa posed himself in the doorway in a way that was supposed to be sexy and only then he finally switched the light on; but it was him who gasped and almost fainted at the sight that met his eyes.

Sakuragi was sitting on the floor, completely drenched, with a ball in hands. His impossibly long legs were parted presenting his crotch. He was dressed in light blue jeans and white T-shirt. Rukawa only ever saw him in his school uniform or basketball clothes so it was quite a shock. The redhead looked so dangerous and so incredibly handsome that Rukawa had to stifle a moan. A wave of arousal warmed his body instantly and he moved forward without thinking only to stop when Sakuragi looked up.

"Rrrukawa…."

Wet fringe was falling over his forehead and eyes; wet clothes were stuck to his muscles, outlining every curve and edge. And for the first time Rukawa's body let him know what it _really_ wanted. Not just suck and lick. Making Sakuragi feel good was always the main course of action in his fantasies, but his body craved more. He wanted to walk up, straddle Sakuragi's hips and take him in until that pained look would disappear from his handsome face. He wanted to take him so deep that the redhead would get lost and never came back. Kaede wanted to be his everything. He wanted to be the only person to touch his bony, he wanted to be the only one to give Sakuragi pleasure. He wanted to be _the _only one. He wanted to own him. He wanted to show him heaven and happiness and shower him with such a huge dose of adoration that even his tensai ego would drown in it. He wanted to lock him up and keep for himself. He wanted to be his…

But Sakuragi didn't want him. They could do it right there and then and instead of two hurting people they would become one. And they wouldn't hurt anymore because Kaede wouldn't let them. They would become one and neither of them would be alone ever again. It may sound ridiculous and bratty, but Rukawa had a dreading feeling that this stupid teenage crush would be his one and only. He would never fall for anyone else ever again. It was and always would be Sakuragi or no one.

And it seemed that it would be the second option... That dumb girl Sakuragi liked seemed to like him back. She claimed to be in love Rukawa but it wasn't Rukawa's name that she yelled from the bleachers. She wasn't cheering for Rukawa during practise. It was only a matter of time when she would confess to the ahō and take him away.

Kaede took a towel from his locker and moved to the door.

"Oi! Wait up!" He stopped in the doorway waiting patiently for whatever would come out of the ahō's mouth.

"Why don't you say something?"

"Ah?" What was he supposed to say?

"Don't play dumb!"

Sakuragi jumped to his feet. "You normally say bad things about me. How come today you didn't say anything at all? I don't need your pity, if this is what you are trying to do!" At first Rukawa had no idea what Hanamichi was talking about but then it downed on him. He felt guilty too.

"Pity?" He sighed heavily, shrugged and started to walk toward the gym ignoring the redhead's screams.

What pity? What was that idiot talking about? He was brilliant during the game. Why was he expecting pity form anyone? Rukawa wanted to tell him, that. He wanted the idiot to know, that what he did was enough. It was the rest that had failed. But judging from Sakuragi's behaviour, he wasn't currently in a mood to hear this lecture or anything else he may not like, so Kaede simply turned to leave. He came here to train, not to get hot on Sakuragi in wet clothes.

Besides it looked like the redhead needed to be alone.

"Matte! Don't you leave, Rukawa!" Or maybe not.

Sakuragi chased after him.

"Hn... moron. You thought we've lost the match because of you..."

"What?" Ok, so if the moron asks then Rukawa would tell him. He wouldn't let Sakuragi suffer. He shouldn't blame himself for something that wasn't by any means his fault.

"Don't overestimate yourself, moron. Your performance yesterday exceeded your true ability. For Shohoku it was some extra luck that we didn't calculate."

"What did you say?"

Maybe Rukawa could put it into some nice words but he didn't want to. Besides it would be out of character if he tried and the moron would get suspicious. These harsh words would be easier for the idiot to understand and accept.

"When sensei and captain sent you in, how much hope do you think they had on you?"

"Of course, they treated me like I was the one who could save the team!" Hanamichi recited the words, clearly not believing them himself, and even cracked that false smile that usually accompanied his bragging.

"Let me tell you." Rukawa raised his hand and showed Sakuragi his index finger and thumb almost touching. "This much."

"WHAT?!"

"This much. It would be abnormal if you didn't make a mistake. That was already estimated from the beginning. Nobody would have been surprised if you did make a mistake. Your ability can only do so much. Your individual mistake is not enough to make the team lose. We've lost this match because _I _made a mistake."

Sakuragi took a swing and stopped his fist a hair's breadth from Rukawa's face.

"If I hadn't passed the ball to Kainan we would've won the match yesterday. That's why it's all my fault." He wanted to believe the kitsune. He wanted to believe those words because it would mean that he really was not the only one blame, that he didn't have to feel like shit. He wanted to believe, but couldn't... not really.

Rukawa needed to break that serious mood. It didn't suit Sakuragi. He playfully punched the angry face.

"Ha, counter!"

But Sakuragi wasn't in a mood for jokes just yet.

"Teme all of it was my fault!" And he actually punched Rukawa for real. It's been some time since their last real fight. It felt surprisingly good to get off some steam, to be close to each other and get punished for whatever they had on their guilty consciousness. All those bruises actually felt good.

"It was my fault that we've lost the match, dō ahō. If I could've stayed until the end we would've won yesterday's match."

Hanamichi didn't know what to say to that. Rukawa actually felt the same as him.

"T-teme… don't YOU over-estimate yourself. You make me sick!" And his fist connected with the brunette's bruised face once again.

"This was MY fault!" And the kick was his answer. The punches flew and neither of them knew or cared how long it took them to beat all that frustration from each other, but it worked.

...

If others refused to blame and punish him then Sakuragi would punish himself on his own. He needed to make it bad, so he would remember the pain and did everything to not repeat it.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and rubbed his practically bald head.

"Yosh."

This would do.

**Tsuzuku.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I'm late... I had to work 14 hours on Thursday... not much time left for writing... no coment.

**mrsklemzak, happy, kurisu, raforta** and** Gusets** once again THANK YOU!

The last chapter of** THE SECOND PART**

**Chapter 5**

**_"To learn to succeed, you must first learn to fail." - Michael Jordan_**

It was normal for Rukawa to fall asleep on his bike, but this time people around were so loud that he actually woke up. The whole school was laughing at something or someone and when Rukawa opened his eyes he had no doubt why.

Sakuragi shaved his head. His idiotic gangsta hairdo was now just a bad memory and he looked considerably less stupid and maybe even absolutely ravishing! Kaede felt his walls crashing down. All his reservations and adamant will to stay away from the object of his obsession were melting and escaping him along with the small trace of blood dripping from his nose. He adjusted his position on the bike to hide the bulge growing rapidly over the seat. He would need immediate one-on-one with himself and that vision.

Then they had to clean the gym together before practice and the problem was back since Sakuragi was wearing that tight black tank-top.

"Sakuragi-kuuuun!" It was her. Of course she liked Hanamichi's new hair style too. So, Rukawa was right. She liked Hanamichi, just as he did. She kept touching his head, giggling and commenting on how soft it was, how nice it was to touch it and finally how cute Sakuragi looked. It made Rukawa's raging hard on turn into a flat tire. He was depressed.

...

They trained with fervour and determination. Even though their faces were still covered with band aids from the night before, Rukawa and Hanamichi still argued and fought. Mitsui watched them from the side and laughed loudly.

"Oh my God! You two REAAALY need to work something out!"

The two blushed and turned away from each other only to be back at each other's throats half minute later. Coach Anzai watched them with amusement.

"Those two...maybe they will become the best partners ever and shock the whole nation..."

At that Mitsui chocked on his own laugh.

...

Sakuragi trained hard for the remaining 3 days and was very eager to show his skills to the world. So why he wasn't even there? They were all sure that something terrible had happened, because the second half of the game had started and Hanamichi still didn't show up. Kaede was going nuts with worry. The crowd was annoyed too. It seemed like a lot of people came here to see more of the redhead's antics and ridiculous behaviour. Or maybe they wanted to see some good basketball… Anyway, they wanted to see 'that guy who dunked against Maki!' They didn't hide their disappointment, especially that the game was pretty boring and Shohoku's win was obvious. When Hanamichi finally stormed in, the crowd instantly got louder hoping that Hanamichi would join the game at least for that remaining 5 minutes and, of course, the new haircut was a bombshell! Some people stood from their places to see better. They couldn't wait to see what the redhead is going to do next.

No one expected him to be benched.

After the game the team stayed to watch Ryonan's game against Kainan. Sakuragi wanted to leave and train. He never liked to _watch _basketball. There was no fun in watching, but Ryonan's new player was Fuku-chan - the guy who approached him in the park three days earlier, so he stayed to watch him.

It took him way too long to realise who took the seat beside him. He was used to Rukawa's closeness by now but just recently it was becoming uncomfortable and just plain weird. Recently means since three days ago... and that night in the gym.

Rukawa looked really stunning that night, standing in the doorway, turning the light on with his elbow... He was wet from the rain and his shorts were alarmingly short... just as his thighs were alarmingly bare, long and so deliciously pale... It made Hana's blood run faster and his anger rise. Maybe he was tired or something but his body reacted to the fox like never before. It was pure lust. Rukawa looked so enticing and irresistible. And smelled so…

Sakuragi's world spun and he was hardly able to think. All he knew was that Rukawa was there and that he didn't want him to leave.

He followed the fox to the gym and there he snapped. He didn't want anyone's pity or consolation and Rukawa somehow managed to say things that took the blame from his shoulders but were more than just pity or consolation. Just like that time during the game with Shoyo Rukawa knew exactly what to say. He was always so damn perfect, and so awfully unreachable, that Sakuragi wasn't sure anymore if he wanted to beat him or... or something else... He wasn't even sure what. It was too sudden. He never thought about doing things with another man but somehow he was pretty sure he wanted to do them with Rukawa... If he only could, right there and then, in the middle of that empty gym, he wanted to push him down, kiss, lick, bite and rut against him until release. Bu he couldn't, so he almost punched him in frustration. Rukawa provoked him further and the punches finally flew. Then they argued and fought some more.

He didn't tell anyone what had happened and hoped that no one would ever know. Their kicks and punches that night were not really that strong. They mostly pulled on each other's clothes, exchanging punches, pushing and shoving. Since Rukawa was wearing shoes and Sakuragi was barefoot and still wet it was easy for the fox to trip him. Hanamichi landed on his back and Rukawa was on him in an instant, straddling his chest and holding his wrist on both sides of the red head.

And Sakuragi kind of liked it…

After an hour or so of 'convincing' each other whose fault it really was they were too tired to go home. They lay on the floor to rest and when Sakuragi woke up in the morning he had the kitsune curled up cutely in his arms. He was holding Kaede close and had his face buried in his black locks. He freaked out and wanted to run away but his one leg was trapped between Rukawa's thighs and rubbing slightly over the boy's morning erection.

His body immediately responded. He was too aware of the other boy's closeness. Even a brush of clothes brought goose bumps to his skin. It was crazy. Rukawa wasn't a girl and Sakuragi shouldn't blush around him, but he was also ridiculously pretty and Sakuragi couldn't deny that any longer. Guys shouldn't be that pretty because it gave other guys weird ideas. The way he felt was totally kitsune's fault!

Because he was different.

He wasn't normal, like other guys. His skin was so white and smooth that it looked like porcelain and it made a normal guy wonder just how delicate it really was. It was just that – curiosity. Because normal guys had normal skin. Normal means that it wasn't glowing in a moonlight when the guy was sweating. Normal skin doesn't make a guy look so elusive, fragile and... aristocratic. Rukawa's hands weren't normal either. They looked like girl's hands. True, they were big enough to hold the ball but only because their fingers were so long. His fingernails never got dirty, not even when he played outside. Was that by any means normal? There was nothing normal about the fox. Why would a normal guy have such long eyelashes? It served no purpose other than to confuse people!

Sometimes he wanted to kiss Rukawa. Then he would always hate himself for that and train to forget, only to remember it again when he was falling asleep... It was a torture.

Because Rukawa was too pretty, and too popular and too cold.

Hanamichi's mother was like that, cold and beautiful. Or at least so he had heard from people who knew her. His father was crazy about her but she left him right after their son was born. Hanamichi didn't want to be heartbroken and miserable, like his father had been. He wanted to find a nice girl; nice, good and loving. She wouldn't have to be pretty, just good and honest. Like Haruko-san... He didn't want a hot stuff who would chew him up and spit out after. He didn't want anything fancy, didn't expect fierce feelings, romance and love at first sight. He didn't expect to get everything. He just wanted something and that would be enough.

But he was too much like his father. He was just like him, open, cheerful and easy going… and he was attracted to a cold, calculating and selfish beauty. It scared him.

He didn't want Rukawa so close to him, so he leaned forward, resting his forearms on the railing. Trying to concentrate on the game was really hard though. Rukawa's left thigh was touching his right one and he smelled of some very delicate but nice cologne… It was distracting. But also nice... It felt good. Waking up with Rukawa in his arms felt pretty good too. Tearing the other boy's body away from his own was one of the hardest things he had to do in his life.

...

Everyone knew that he would seat beside Sakuragi and no one dared to claim that chair. It almost made him laugh that they all already knew and only the idiot was stupid enough to not notice... Sakuragi was dressed in white T-shirt. His broad back looked so tempting. All Kaede had to do to feel it was stretch his arm just slightly... But he couldn't... He moved his leg though, and pressed his thigh to Hanamichi's. To his slight surprise the ahō didn't move his leg away and let Rukawa bask in the warmth coming in soft waves from his body. It made him bolder. He stretched his left arm and rested his hand on Hanamichi's back, as if to get his attention before commenting on Ryonan's game. Sakuragi grunted something in response but completely ignored the touch he received. Rukawa's hand stayed there, on the small of Sakuragi's back. It mostly just lay there but from time to time Kaede's thumb would move, tracing some invisible patterns on the redhead's white T-shirt. And then suddenly Hanamichi stood up, declared that he wasn't going to waste time for this and left.

Rukawa watched his back, weighing his options. He wanted to watch the game to see what else Sendoh could do. But he wanted to go after Hanamichi even more. Once again no one seemed surprised when he stood up and without word left right after the redhead, like dragged on some invisible leash.

But the gym was empty when he arrived. Sakuragi wasn't there.

When Rukawa heard about Coach Anzai's heart attack the first thing he thought about was basketball, and the question if they could make it to the finals without him. It made him feel like shit seeing how Mitsui cared first and foremost about the person instead. But then Mitsui attacked Sakuragi blaming him for some things and that made Rukawa's blood boil. Then it turned out that Sakuragi not only wasn't to blame, but actually helped the sensei and even saved his life. Sakuragi's maturity shocked everyone and sadly Rukawa was not an exception.

After it was confirmed that the Coach was getting better they concentrated on training and they put some extra effort into training Sakuragi, teaching him how to place a ball in the basket.

That's when Rukawa noticed something. Mitsui was doing more than was expected of him just to teach the idiot important stuff. He was patient, and explained things even when the ahō covered his ears refusing to listen.

Mitsui Hisashi was as straight as a circle and they all knew about it from the start, but Sakuragi was the only one who dared to comment on that. Had it been anyone else calling Mitsui a girly homo they would have their asses handed to them, but Sakuragi was a monster and not only Mitsui but even his gang couldn't stand a chance against his strength. But was Mitsui letting it slide just because he was weaker?

Rukawa started to observe him closely. He had seen Mitsui admiring Sakuragi's body but he was also always jealous that the redhead was Coach Anzai's pupil, so Rukawa wasn't worried about it too much. Now Mitsui seemed grateful to Sakuragi for saving his idol and tried hard to make Sakuragi better, because he knew it was Coach Anzai's dream. It was just it and nothing more, right? He surely wasn't really slapping Sakuragi's ass more often. It was all just Rukawa's imagination. It had to be...

...

Hanamichi and Mitsui both arrived late for their match with Ryonan. Luckily Mitsui was covered with bruises which meant that there was a fight and Sakuragi surely just saved his pitiful ass.

This time when Hanamichi's name was being read the crowd was overjoyed that the joker was going to play. But still cheers for Rukawa were ten times louder. Then the manly roar cheered for Mitsui making him shake with anger and embarrassment.

Akagi managed to turn away for all two seconds and Sakuragi was already approaching Ryonan's ace with an angry scowl.

"I have waited for you for a long time, Sendoh! I will have you defea…-ouch!"

Gori apologized his idiot rookie and pulled his corpse away.

Winning an important game without a coach's support wasn't easy but the victory tasted even better. Rukawa saved his stamina for the second half letting Sakuragi steal the spot light for some time. When he managed to do a bank shot the cheers were deafening, and not because it was the first score for Shohoku but because he actually managed to throw the ball in. Then he almost accidentally killed Ryonan's coach but… it was just a slightly miscalculated pass… Ryo-chin's fault, not tensai's. Akagi's foot was better but he was still afraid to overdo it so Sakuragi had to head butt him to bring the spirits back. Mit-chi was praying to Anzai-sensei's picture as if the man was already dead, but…. Whatever rocks his boat, right?

Then Hanamichi hurt his head…

...

That girl immediately ran to him but Ayako didn't let her to get closer. Luckily the moron was relatively fine and quickly gotten back to the game but he was distracting Rukawa with the way he looked with the band aid around his forehead.

The fierce fight lasted to the very last second of the game and this time they had won and could go to Nationals!

...

Rukawa spotted Hanamichi on the train station. He was walking side by side with Maki from Ryonan. They walked and talked like two old friends, and Maki's hand was resting on the back of Sakuragi's neck. He was about three inches shorter than Hanamichi and dressed in a suit. They looked like a sugar daddy with his young lover. Rukawa wasn't attracted to other guys but even he could see that he was handsome and very attractive. Still, he didn't match with Sakuragi. He looked too... mature and... Sakuragi didn't need anyone to take care of him. They just... didn't match.

Just like Sakuragi and Mitsui wouldn't match. They were too similar. Or like Sakuragi and Sendoh, because Sendoh was too lazy while Hanamichi was always overdoing things. Or Sakuragi and Gori's sister. She simply wasn't good enough.

Sakuragi laughed and Maki laughed with him. They were in opposite teams, they should be enemies but they weren't. They were getting along pretty well actually. Why only Rukawa couldn't get along with that idiot?

Surprisingly it were their grades that finally stood in their way to the Inter high play offs. Gori, Kogure and Ayako were supposed to help them learn. Them being Ryota, Rukawa, Mitsui and Hanamichi. And it was supposed to be in Gori's house. When Rukawa woke up for a moment he heard Sakuragi praising something that Gori's sister cooked for him. She cooked for Hanamichi. Rukawa swore that he would make the next bento himself even if he had to burn the kitchen to do it.

Rukawa made plans for their camp. He would place his futon close to the red head's. Others would let him, because they knew. Everybody knew. Mitsui was using it to tease him but Rukawa pretended to be indifferent. Ryota never said anything. He was probably pitting him... Gori tried to pretend he didn't see, but sometimes he was losing his patience and just yelled at them to 'get on with it already and calm down'. Just the moron was too dense to catch on what he meant.

So, Rukawa planned a lot of things he would do during the camp to get closer to Sakuragi. That annoying girl wouldn't be there so the opportunities were endless.

But Sakuragi didn't go.

Coach Anzai made him stay and trained him himself. Rukawa was devastated. When they came back Hanamichi's hair was visibly longer, all spiky and messy, making Rukawa's hand itch to touch it at least once. He didn't even have a chance to find some reason to do it, because they were heading straight to Hiroshima for Nationals. And there, they were supposed to meet the strongest team in Japan right in their first game.

On the train the seat beside Sakuragi had been immediately taken by Mitsui... That bastard did it on purpose, to ruffle Rukawa's feathers. He was still pissed about their one-on one. Asshole. Rukawa plopped down beside Akagi and fell asleep.

...

Watching Rukawa play was a revelation. Rukawa Kaede really was perfect. He was everything people thought him to be and much more. He was truly brilliant and beautiful. He was everything Sakuragi wasn't. He wasn't weird, as Sakuragi previously thought. He was exceptional and formidable. If Sakuragi ever wanted to be his equal he would have a long way to go. He would have to work really hard to earn his respect and attention, to become something more than just an idiot. Was it even possible for someone like him? Maybe he wasn't good enough after all?

Sakuragi had his eyes glued to his rival, while Coach Anzai's studied Sakuragi watching as the realization sunk in the tensai's head.

Maybe those weird feelings he had around the fox were something more than just anger and lust? Maybe it was frustration that he couldn't have what he truly craved? Maybe that ache in his chest was from his heart falling apart?

In that moment he matured a bit. When he got back to the game he wasn't so set on scoring and beating Rukawa. He did what he did best and he was brilliant. A rebound king. He saved the ball hurting his back in the process. He passed to Rukawa. On purpose. And the feeling he got when Rukawa caught the ball and then scored almost killed him. It took his breath away. It was even better than scoring himself. Especially when Rukawa looked him in the eyes after that. Something changed between them and even though it wasn't what Sakuragi wanted it to be, it was still big. It was like breaking the ice. And then the time was running out and in that final moment Rukawa passed to him, letting him do the final slam dunk in the last second of the game, to get the winning points. And they both knew that this was what Coach Anzai was always talking about. That was what he wanted them to be.

They were heroes that day. They had beaten up the unbeatable team and it felt great. They laughed and hugged each other. Sakuragi didn't hug Rukawa. He didn't dare. A low five was as good as he would get from the cold fox but it was still more than anyone else got.

They say that the higher you get – the harder you fall. Sakuragi was on cloud nine so, when the reality hit him….

His back wasn't alright. He knew what it meant. It meant hospital and not playing basketball ever again. It meant not being able to impress Rukawa.

Coach Anzai did everything he could to get Sakuragi into the best hospital. Hanamichi received the best treatment and rehabilitation that gave him hope for recuperating fully.

Haruko-san was writing to him at least twice a week. It made him wonder if it meant anything. Others told him how worried she was when he hurt his head and then when he hurt his back... and now she was writing those letters... It was nice to know about everything that was going on but... He just hoped it didn't mean anything.

The beach was empty. Hanamichi liked to go there to read the letters. He liked the silence and the soft hum of the ocean. He enjoyed the breeze ruffling his growing hair. Shohoku dropped out of the Inter-high right after Sakuragi left. Apparently they really needed this tensai.

Sakuragi smirked and started to fold the pages of the letter when someone stopped in front of him. It was Rukawa. He opened his jersey and proudly showed Sakuragi All Japan logo on his T-shirt.

After that he came every day. They spent a lot of time together on that beach, talking, arguing, sleeping – on Rukawa's part of course. At some point they realised that Sakuragi grew taller again. The kitsune's hands often played with his spiky hair. Then Sakuragi's nurse would always come to fetch him. He never protested. He needed to do his best on the rehabilitation to be able to play again. He wanted to prove himself in Kaede's eyes as soon as possible. He wanted to go to America with him...

Kaede's camp with All Japan team had ended and Sakuragi was left alone once again. Maki visited him few times. At first Hanamichi was surprised but then even the lazy ass Sendoh graced him with his presence! Shohoku visited only once, together with the Guntai and Haruko-san.

When Sakuragi finally gotten back to Shohoku Rukawa wasn't there. His parents moved him to some private school to prepare him for taking over the family business. Hanamichi was lost. During his second year of high school he became much quieter but his enthusiasm toward basketball didn't lessen. He grew taller again and became even better centre than Gori had ever been. He learned how to score and even throw 3-pointers.

Without Rukawa around Haruko-san paid even more attention to the tensai and finally she confessed. It wasn't really surprising but Hana still didn't know what to do. He let down quite a few girls during that year but this was Haruko… Gori's sister. Luckily she took it quite nicely. She just smiled and ran somewhere since she was in a hurry anyway. Sakuragi was sure she didn't really feel that way about him. She just missed Rukawa. Around that time he got closer with Akira Sandoh and the guy helped him understand and accept that maybe he liked guys after all. He wasn't in love with Akira or anything. They just experimented and stayed good friends.

At the end of his third year after Shohoku finally won Inter-high, some people approached him offering a scholarship in USA. Having his mind set on meeting Rukawa he accepted right away.

He was getting even better, receiving new offers and started collage. He was becoming popular. People wanted him in commercials of sports shoes, energy drinks and even clothes. They paid him a ridiculous amount of money for a billboard advertising a wrist watch. He was overwhelmed. People wanted to be his friends and to sleep with him. At first he tried to find his way around in all that but he still felt kind of lonely. He tried to have a relationship but it didn't even last a month.

He wasn't used to the wealth and splendour but appreciated good food, especially that he could afford it. He trained with strong people and met strong opponents, but the one he really wanted to show his skills to, he still couldn't find. Two years later he heard that Rukawa took over the family business after all, but no one knew what he was into.

Sakuragi seemed to fit exceptionally well into his new life and people adored him while he just felt kind of lonely and confused without hope to find Rukawa... even if just to kick his ass in basketball. He needed a closure.

Akira visited him every summer and they spent at least a moth having fun together every year. He was signing contracts with strong teams, playing and getting better. He had a lot of money and didn't know what to do with them. Rukawa wasn't there and once again he wasn't sure what to do. He missed home. He missed Japan. He even missed being scolded and punched on the head. When Akira called Sakuragi didn't hesitate. His friend had an idea, while he had money. He was pretty sure that Yōhei would join the business too.

So... he was coming back to Japan.

**_"Some people want it to happen, some wish it would happen, others make it happen." – Michael Jordan_**

**Tsuzuku..**...and this is the end of the second part. Let's see what the third will bring.


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings to people from Phillipines! **Happy, kurisu** and Guest - thaks for the review!

* * *

**PART THREE: Till the end of the world (Sekai ga owaru made wa)**

**_"Some people want it to happen, some wish it would happen, others make it happen." – Michael Jordan_**

**Chapter 6**

Almost 12 hours in closed space for a person as exuberant as Sakuragi was a nightmare. It was one of the main reasons why he didn't fly back to Japan for every weekend. Of course still holidays like Obon were obligatory and he spent it with his friends every year but somehow, when he was coming back for those annual visits he didn't stay at Yōhei's place but at Akira's. He was still in touch with his Guntai since they all worked for Yōhei, but in the last few years Akira and Maki took their place. How Sendoh sneaked his way into the tensai's life was quite simple. He wanted to get into Hana's pants but then they became friends. How Shinichi did it was more tricky and Sakuragi didn't know how or when it actually happened.

This time though it wasn't just a visit. This was _coming back_.

He was SO excited! He couldn't wait to see how things and people changed. He was going to gather his friends once again and have fun like in the good old days. What were they up to these days? Maybe he could drag them into his new business somehow? Ryota and Ayako got married and lived in Tokyo, so he would probably see them pretty soon. He really missed them all. Two days earlier he talked to Coach Anzai on the phone but he didn't tell him that he was coming back. He was going to surprise him during practice at Shohoku. Shinichi was expecting him for weekend. Sakuragi had already agreed to stay at his house in Kamakura for few days to play basketball, surf and bask in leisure. Hanamichi was taking Akira with him. The guy loved fishing and would probably spend whole days trying to catch them dinner. Then of course he would finally catch something only to let it go and tell them that luck was not on his side that day. At night he would come to Hanamichi's bed to snuggle because he was a cuddler and proud. He either truly hated to sleep alone or really liked to sleep with Hanamichi because he used every chance he got to do that.

Still, his first stop would be at Uozumi's restaurant. Since Skuragi's growing sprout had reached its completion at 196 cm he stopped eating so much, but still had appetite and appreciated good food. And Uozumi's was the best!

Stewardesses constantly tried to get his attention, asking if he needed anything every five minutes. He didn't mind. He liked attention and he was always nice and sweet to make people love him. He thought he was just being nice but the truth was that somewhere between being a feared teenage trouble maker and becoming a real tensai basketball player Sakuragi also became a flirt. It's hard to say how it started. He was normally too dense to realize that someone may be interested in him and for a long time he was completely oblivious of how attractive he was. (He still was actually...) But while being his cheerful, open and easygoing self he didn't realize that he was sometimes overdoing it, often giving people false hopes not wanting to put them down. It evolved and for everyone who didn't know him he was an impossible flirt.

The flight was long and tiring. He was bored to death. Sometime around the sixth hour of the flight he even started to play hanafuda with some eight year old smartass losing all 12 rounds in koi koi. The cards must have been marked! Then he tried to read some magazine but couldn't concentrate, and finally he fell asleep.

But it was worth it. There's no place like home and the home is in the country of gods and cherry blossoms it's the best place to go back to. Especially if you had people waiting for you at the airport. Maki took some of his bags, while Akira just hugged him to bits. His Guntai acted as bratty as ever welcoming him with a huge banner saying: The Tensai's back!

The press in Japan was different then in the US. There were representatives from two sports magazines, who politely asked him if they could take some pictures. Then they asked him a few questions and he was off. The kids were a lot worse. They wanted to take pictures and get autographs on basketballs, posters and pictures. But Sakuragi didn't mind. He did his duty and even ruffled some boys' hairs and joked until Akira pulled him away pouting and talking nonsense.

All seven of them went to Uozumi's to eat and get smashed. With their stomachs full they could take more sake and the tension (if there even was any) evaporated letting them talk freely like they used to.

"I've seen the interview, Hana!" Nozumi Tākamiya wiped some soy souse from his puffy lips. He was the only one who haven't finished eating yet. He was still as plump as when he was in high school but his appetite didn't lessen with passing years.

"Um... " Hanamichi busied himself with his sake cup. "Which one?"

Takamiya snorted. "The one where you finally admitted to have feelings for your high school rival."

"I didn't say I had feelings for him now. I was talking about the past."

"Of course you were." Yōhei patted his back before the redhead would head butt them all.

"I was! Why would I like him now? I don't even know him. If I ever did..."

At that they all laughed. "If anyone did then it was you. He never even spoke to anyone else. Besides, I think you can tell us now."

"Tell you what, Yo-chan?"

"What _really_ was between the two of you."

Hanamichi blushed like a fire engine and glared at Okusu. The blond sat far enough from Hana to be bold.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Yuji?"

"Oh, come on, Hana... That blush tells us almost everything, but we still want details. We've already waited long enough."

"But I don't know what you're talking about! We were rivals! We were in the same team. We played basketball. What else do you want me to say?"

Oma stifled a laugh but didn't dare to speak even though he too was out of Hanamichi's arms reach. Yōhei sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Come on, Hana. We all knew there was something going on between the two of you from the start. It was painfully obvious. You even kissed in front of the whole school!"

Akira dropped a bottle of sake. Sakuragi looked at him with concern but didn't comment.

"He kissed me because he thought it would piss me off."

"Oh, really? Does he kiss every guy he doesn't like? Because I've never seen him kiss anyone else."

"Just... change the subject, alright?"

"No. We want to know! I don't believe that it was the only kiss you've shared." Hanamichi's face was at this point the same colour as his hair.

"It was." He let his head fall onto his forearms on the table.

"You're such a poor liar, Hana."

For the whole time since the subject of Rukawa started Akira pretended to be bored and uninterested but his curiosity was eating him up from the inside. He didn't know they had kissed.

Maki whistled. "So, I see now that you were hiding quite a story from us, Hana. Now spill."

Hanamichi's face was hidden completely in his folded hands on the table.

"There is NOTHING to tell. It took us fucking months to even be civilised around each other. How can you say there was anything besides the obvious?"

Yōhei sighed. "Ok, Hana, cut the crap. We were there, you know? We have eyes, and we're not complete idiots. He was following you around like a faithful dog doing everything to get your attention. And you enjoyed it. You let him do it and you encouraged him. This isn't a live interview so you can tell us. You won't get him in trouble for that."

Hanamichi raised his head and leaned at the backrest of his chair tiredly.

"I know, but there really was _nothing_ and I have no idea why nobody believes me!"

Akira pushed the sake away from him and looked pointedly at his friend. "Why didn't you tell me that you've kissed with Rukawa?"

"I didn't! That idiot grabbed my head, pulled me down and kissed. And before you even ask - no tongue involved. He did it to piss me off."

Oma chuckled. "Right. Because that is the first thing people do when they want to piss someone off."

"Ok, so he did it, because the night before that I... fuck... this will sound weird but I kissed him to piss his father off."

He gotten applause for that. Only Sendoh stayed silent. His normally smiling face was like a stone and it made Hanamichi feel uneasy. He had a vague idea why Akira's mood was so grim, so he wanted to change the subject, but it looked like it was too late.

"Ok, shut up, you idiots! Look, his father approached me one day and offered me one million yet to dump Rukawa. Can you believe it?"

The others didn't even laugh. They listened with their jaws dropped.

"So I told him to fuck off and then I told Rukawa what his old man is doing behind his back. That night when I was walking him home I gave him a peck – yes, on the lips - to piss his father. And on the next day Rukawa kissed me as a revenge for that. That's it. There's nothing more to it. Just stupid jokes."

"Ok..." Maki was the first to regain his ability to speak. "Why did his father thought you're Rukawa's boyfriend?"

"I have no idea!"

Yōhei laughed. "Right. Because you walking him home every night wasn't any hint."

"Not EVERY night!" Hanamichi was on the verge of despair. What was wrong with these people?!

"Hana, we've seen that kiss. The whole school had seen it! It wasn't a peck. He kissed you."

"Yeah, so he was an asshole and wanted to spoil my reputation. So what?"

"I think he claimed you. Did you know that it made Haruko to realize she liked you?" Hanamichi looked at Yōhei as if he were speaking in a foreign language.

"What?"

"I refuse to elaborate since we're talking about MY fiancé here, but it's true. You know she was in love with you."

"She was not."

"Hana... don't be ridiculous. We all know that she was. She doesn't hide it."

"I always thought she just missed the kitsune..."

"She never really loved him. She had a crush on him, like all the other girls but that's it. You didn't notice because you were too focused on Rukawa."

"Ok, that's bullshit. I was not. I was just fighting him to impress her."

"Right... She confessed to you. You broke her heart. Thanks to that I can have her but it doesn't change the fact that she loved you but you didn't love her back. You liked Rukawa. And when she saw you two back than... she was jealous and that's when she realised for the first time that she actually wanted to pull you away from him and... she wanted you, Hana."

"Ok, Yo-chin... I believe she told you that and I know you believe her but I think she just thinks she liked me..."

"She loved you. Period. But let's talk about you and Rukawa some more."

"No. I'm not wasting time for talking nonsense. There was never anything between me and the fox. I liked him, he despised me. Now, let's talk about Akira's amazing plan for business."

"He looked at you like you were a glass of water in the middle of a desert!"

"Shut up, Yōhei! I don't want to talk about Rukawa. He left our school while I was on the rehab. He didn't even give me his number. I went to America to fucking impress him but it was years ago. I'm over him. He's not a part of my life anymore and I don't care. So, if you don't mind, I would like to raise a toast for Akira's Sports Centre."

Finally that dreamy lazy smile spread slowly on Sendoh's handsome face, starting from his eyes and through his cheeks reaching finally his perfect lips. "Our Sports Centre, Hana. It's going to be ours."

They drank the toast and the mood was starting to improve. They talked about Maki's residence and plans for weekend.

"I have something to offer you, Hanamichi." Maki suddenly sounded a bit more serious. "You probably already expected it... We want you in our team."

"In All Japan?"

"Yes. What do you say?"

"I don't know. I was going to retire from being a professional player. I wanted to concentrate on the hotel business..."

'I know, but I really need you to think about it."

"Alright... I will. But since we decided to talk about business then I must ask you something too. I was wondering if you or maybe Yōhei would like to join the business?"

Yōhei shrugged. "I'm always in for a legal business to cover other... businesses."

"I knew it." They all laughed. Maki promised to consider the offer and they started to talk about some potential localizations that would suit best for both: Akira's fishing and the hotel. Surprisingly Hanamichi was still able to walk on his own when they were leaving Uozumi's. He even dragged Akira back home, since he was staying there anyway. He was putting the drunk man to bed Akira grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss.

"What the fuck, Aki...?"

Akira's lips were smiling, but his eyes didn't.

"I just wanted to piss you off. That's how other guys do it, right?"

Sakuragi chuckled. "Very funny. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that kiss with Rukawa. It was just a joke..."

"I'll forgive you if you stay with me."

Hanamichi was going to stay anyway. He pulled his clothes off and crawled into the warm bed. Akira snuggled against his shoulder and fell asleep. Hanamichi didn't have such luck. He was watching Akira's sleeping face. He actually really liked Akira's face when he was asleep. He looked so calm and so impossibly innocent... While Hana knew all too well that the man was anything but innocent. He tried not to think about the crap his friends insinuated earlier but he couldn't and let memories of Rukawa to plague him until morning.

...

The next day was Friday and Hanamichi was suddenly brutally reminded why this was far better day to drink than Thursday. Still, he got up, ignoring the storm in his head. He didn't really have any plans for the morning but he needed to unpack his stuff, get ready to leave for the weekend and visit Coach Anzai in Shohoku.

At the usual time when Shohoku basketball team was starting their training sessions Sakuragi walked into the gym. Suddenly it fell completely silent. The screeching of shoes on the floor stopped as well as dribbling and any spoken words, as Hanamichi's tall figure filled the door.

Youngsters stood rooted to their spots, just staring at Hanamichi in a surprised awe.

"Ho ho ho... Sakuragi-kun!" Hanamichi ran to his former Coach in few long strides and unceremoniously started to mess with the man's chin.

"Anzai-sensei! I came to check how's the Shohoku's new generation. Are they any good?"

"Sakuragi-kun... When did you get back?"

"Yesterday! I couldn't wait to come here and check on you. How are the brats?"

"They're doing great. Working hard to catch up to their hero."

"What hero?"

Coach Anzai pointed at the wall across from them. There was a huge poster of Sakuragi dunking a ball. He laughed.

"HA! You have this tensai on your wall? Who would've thought..."

"I would, Sakuragi-kun. I always knew."

"That's true. You really did."

"Please, everyone, come closer and meet one of my favourite students. Sakuragi Hanamichi."

The team approached the – their jaws loosely dragged behind them. No one dared to speak.

"Hi, kids! I should probably tell you to not cause trouble for your Coach but to be honest I always caused trouble and look at me now!"

"Sakuragi-kun!" Coach Anzai sighed exasperated. That young man was incorrigible.

"Listen, kids! I'm going to open a hotel that will be a sports centre. As soon as we'll make it work you're all invited for a training camp to try it out!"

All the kids cheered and clapped hands but then reluctantly they gotten back to their training as Anzai-sensei told them that he would like to talk to Sakuragi now.

"So, how are you old man?"

"I'm fine, Sakuragi-kun. Though, I'm not getting younger. It's time for me to retire soon."

"Retire? You still shoot better than most players in Japan. You can't retire yet. Who will teach those kids how to play?"

"Someone else will do it. I was hoping that maybe Mitsui-kun would take it as a part time job, but... "

"But what?"

"He had gotten back with his old friends and..."

"Where can I find him?"

"Don't do it, Sakuragi-kun. It's his life."

"I just want to say hello since I've gotten back. What's wrong with that?"

"Norio Hotta and that man... Tetsuo... They have a night club three blocks away..."

That was all the information Hanamichi needed.

The place looked obscure and dangerous so Sakuragi kind of loved it, but of course he was not going to show it to Tetsuo who not only recognized him immediately but was also heading his way. That gangster loved Mitsui. He always knew that there was no future for Hisashi at his side and he wanted what was the best for Mit-chi. He never tried to keep him. This time would be no different.

"Sakuragi, long time no see."

"Yo, Tetsuo. I've just gotten back. I'm here to stay this time. I've heard that you may know where I can find Mit-chi."

That look in his eyes told Sakuragi enough. Tetsuo expected him to come. Was Mit-chi really that bad?

"He should be upstairs."

"Thanks, man."

Hanamichi moved to the stairs.

"Oi, Sakuragi!"

The redhead paused with his hand already on the railing and looked back.

"You may need to knock some sense into him, I know, but… don't be too harsh. He knows he's not happy. He just… doesn't know what to do."

"I know, man. Don't worry."

Tetsuo stayed by the stairs. He heard some words, then shouts, and then inevitably sounds of struggling and possible fight, but when Sakuragi strode down the stairs he was smirking.

"Give him this when he comes to his senses." Sakuragi handed Tetsuo a small piece of paper. "I'm staying with Sendoh. This is my number and address but I will be gone for weekend. Tell him that but only if he asks. Don't push."

"Thanks, Sakuragi."

"Tch… He's _my _friend! See ya 'round."

…

The following weekend was full of pure fun and joy. They surfed with Maki and made plans for the future. After graduation from Tokyo Business School Sendoh earned some nice money as a counsel and multiplied it quickly on stock. It was hard to believe how someone as lazy and airy-fairy as him could actually do it, but it was a fact. Sendoh claimed that he was just lucky but it was as true as his usual bad luck with fishing. So, even if he played dumb most of times Hanamichi trusted him to be the brain of their business. He knew exactly what he was doing and would be 'lucky' with it for sure. Now the first thing they needed to do was too find the right place, preferably with a building ready to adapt.

Unsurprisingly developers were showering them with offers and Akira was handling everything surprisingly well.

Mitsui appeared on Monday but Sakuragi was not there. Instead of him Akira Sendoh opened the door, yawing and tousling his messed up hair… dressed in nothing but a pair of white boxers.

"Hi…. Is Hanamichi in?"

"Um… no, he must've left already. You're Mitsui, right?"

"Yea… Look, if he's not in then I'll come back some other time."

"No way. He was expecting you to show up. He would kill me for letting you go now"

Reluctantly Mitsui entered the lion's den.

…

Sakuragi was supposed to find the right real estate and Maki had already managed to set an appointment him with some developer. Before noon another four called him to set appointments. Poor tensai was drained when he finally gotten back home.

And there he was met with a surprise. He heard shouts.

"Asshole!"

"Dick!"

He stepped into the living room and tried to make sense of the scene in front of him. He knew Akira for years already and he had never seen him fight with anyone! Never! Now he and Mit-chi were practically at each other's throats.

"What the fuck, guys?"

Akira smiled.

"Hana! It's so good you're back! Your gangster friend is a bit loony, you know?"

"I'm loony? I'm gonna kill you, asshole!"

Sakuragi stopped Mit-chi from launching at Akira.

"Let go of me, Hanamichi! Just look as our boyfriend will have his ass handed to him."

"What is it, Mitsui? You're jealous?" Akira was taunting him, which was strange, and very unlike him. "Are you nursing some pitiful crush on Hana? You wanted to be his high school sweetheart?"

"Look who's talking!" Mitsui was spitting mad.

"Stop it, you two! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Both answered in the same time pouting.

"Mit-chi, Akira's not my boyfriend."

"But you sleep with him anyway, right?"

Hanamichi was too tired and too hungry to waste his time on such a silly matters. He simply left them both and disappeared in the kitchen trying to ignore their shouts and occasional other loud noises.

…

After few days of never ending meetings with developers and doing some press service Hanamichi had had enough. He was ready to buy just about anything only to end this mundane process of looking and move things forward. Then again, he knew he couldn't so he was going to push the job on Mit-chi.

But this one company, which was quite famous had a maple leaf in their logo. Maple… Kaede… It made Hanamichi think about Kaede….

So he decided to give it a try, especially that they were well known and quite successful developers. He was glad he didn't put on the suit this time. He was wearing a jacket but it had ¾ sleeves so the heat was a bit more bearable. Opened collar was a nice touch too. He entered the building and breathed in relief. The air conditioning in the cab sucked.

Mit-chi was supposed to give him a lift. He came in the morning but when Hana got out of the shower he was already gone and Akira was sulking, so it was pretty safe to assume that they had another fight. He wanted Mitsui to work in their sports centre. He almost agreed but since he was fighting with Akira all the time he still didn't manage to give his answer.

Hana moved straight to the elevator and went up to the 48th floor. The office design was very modern. For Hana it was too cold and unfriendly, almost sterile. He walked up to the reception desk. The woman greeted him before he even managed to introduce himself.

"Sakuragi-san!" She bowed and introduced herself. She was being nice so he smiled, completely unaware of how incredibly sexy he looked.

"Nice to meet you. I was supposed to meet some people...

"Of course, please come with me." She took him to the conference room. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um... just water, please. Thank you."

The girl left hurriedly and Hana braced himself for another round of negotiations. He really wanted to just sign the contract already. They all offered the same things anyway. Much sooner than he expected two men entered the room. Both were young and rather good looking; one serious wearing glasses and the other one cheerful, full of smiles. They shook hands and started some small talk when the door opened again. Hanamichi turned to check who it was and his smile fell.

For the longest moment he wondered if he was just seeing things. It wasn't just about the fact the guy was tall and dashingly handsome. No. But the fact that he looked like the kitsune made Hanamichi forget how to breathe.

Then he blinked and breathed. Okay... so the world didn't stop turning, the cars outside were still roaring, the business meeting was still happening and everything else was pretty much the same too. So, nothing changed and Hanamichi needed to act accordingly. The man in front of him was someone he once knew but now they were mere strangers. They were not kids anymore. The bratty times had passed and now Rukawa was probably even more stiff and weird and Sakuragi wondered if the asshole even remembered his name. He cleared his throat and flashed a blinding smile.

**Tsuzuku.**


	7. Chapter 7

**mrsklemzak -** I don't think it's that Haruko had to settle for what she could get. Rukawa was an idol she was crushing on, Hanamichi was her first love and then Yohei was THE right one. Is that better? After all, how many people marries their first love?

**Kurisu** - Akira WAS in love with Hana. He still loves him, but don't worry he will have his romance in here too!

**Guest, Raforta, happy** - THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWS!

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**"I've failed over, and over and over again in my life. And that is why I succeed." – Michael Jordan **

Since he had seen that interview, Rukawa couldn't function properly. He couldn't eat and couldn't sleep. He engaged half of his developer company into preparing the best offer for Sakuragi. He was absolutely determined to contact him on business ground and sign the contract. It would give him lots of reasons to meet the idiot, to talk to him, to... start over...

Now, the ahō was back in Japan for a week already and through all this time Kaede had practically constant nausea.

He couldn't do it. He heard laughing in the hall. It was real. It really was him. No one else could laugh like that. He would be there in person, not on the screen. He would look at Kaede... he always looked and scowled...

Kaede couldn't do it.

He would meet Sakuragi on some other occasion, after he calmed down a bit. Now was not the time. He waited for so long, he could wait some more. His people would deal with the formalities and then Rukawa would invite him for some drinks, maybe... No, he wouldn't. And he would be even more nervous if he did. It was hopeless.. It was just an idiot Sakuragi, who used to use his shorts as pockets! It was just that dumbass redhead who couldn't even make proper onigiri or pass a math test. It was... just Hanamichi, just... Just the love of his fucking life!

He had to do it. He put so much work and effort to be on this meeting. He needed to make it happen. He needed to see for himself... Maybe he would see Sakuragi and then realise that those old tormenting feelings are long gone. Maybe he would realise that Sakuragi is no longer who he used to be, just as he was no longer his old self. Maybe he would be just that sweet and sour memory and nothing more? Because they were different people now and the old idiot Sakuragi that stole Kaede's unsuspecting heart no longer existed. That's it. The man in the conference room was just some famous basketball player; a guy from billboards and commercials. That guy was taller that his Hanamichi and surely even more arrogant and just... it was someone else.

Kaede's hand squeezed the door handle and froze. He _would_ do it. He would enter and he would act like he always did. Sakuragi was just another client; just a bit taller... and a bit better looking... Kaede fixed his hair and his tie. He tried to ignore his secretary's curious looks. It was alright. It was just to see that he was fine now. He was over that redhead brute and he just needed a closure. He pushed the door open.

He had billion scenarios of this moment in his head. He expected Sakuragi to greet him, joke or even ignore him. He didn't expect himself to be rendered speechless. He could only stare. Just like all those years ago, there was no world beyond those brown eyes that stared right back at him. He could drown in those eyes and die happy.

Sakuragi didn't change much and at the same time he looked a lot like that redhead from the billboards but... in reality he was so much better. He was breathtaking. He was so stupidly handsome and amazing that it made Kaede sick. It was as if the idiot was mocking him. It was like he did it on purpose just to spite Rukawa; like he wanted to say: _You wanted a closure? This is just a beginning! Now you'll see how hard you can fall._

Rukawa had a sinking feeling that he would not be able to pick up the pieces after this fall.

"Yo, Rukawa, long time no see."

His voice was the same too. His scowl was a little less angry though, and more... strange. Brown eyes slid appreciatively along his figure up and down, taking in his appearance. Was he checking him out? Kaede's legs could hardly stand it. He needed to sit down.

"Sakuragi..." It was all he managed to say. Feeling his face heating up he finally closed the door and moved toward the table. His mind was set on reaching the chair. He just needed to get there and sit down! But the moron spoiled his brilliant plan walking toward him and holding out his hand to shake.

"You're not in America anymore, ahō-" Seeing Sakuragi's triumphant smirk Rukawa realised his mistake and turned the last word into a cough. Sakuragi's smile widened.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that. Anyway, are you refusing to shake my hand?"

Of course, that would be extremely rude and his two employees were still present. He had no choice. He had to let Hanamichi's hand touch his.

"I'm just careful remembering what you did to Sendoh once."

Sakuragi laughed. "Yea, and look at us now, right?"

Right. Rukawa had heard that the two of them were currently living together. It was killing him. Especially that he had no idea what was between them now. Were they lovers? Fuck buddies? Or maybe just friends?

"Easy, princess. I won't crush your delicate hand with my crude paw. I just wanted to kiss it, you know, European style."

Slowly that unbearable stress and nervousness was leaving Rukawa's body with every silly thing Sakuragi did. He was impossible. He made Kaede want to smile like an idiot. Damn it, he loved that guy. He was absolutely, unconditionally, crazily in love with the man who was currently making an idiot of himself right in front of his eyes. He wanted a closure, but what he got was an opening of the whole new chapter of torment. And for some stupid reason he didn't mind.

"Let's get to business, shall we."

Kaede sidestepped the taller man and took a seat. Sakuragi watched him for a moment before doing the same. The other two men were exchanging glances but remained silent. They didn't quite expect their boss to suddenly appear at the meeting with a client, even as famous as this one.

"So, you and Sendoh-san are starting a business together?"

The other two guys' jaws dropped. Rukawa still wasn't much of talker, so him initiating a conversation was a new thing.

"Actually, Yōhei's joining the business too. As I was already saying to your men the main objective is the coast. It has to be a good place for Akira to enjoy fishing."

"And what would YOU like?"

"Me...? I don't know... I like that area where Shin-chan lives."

"Shin-chan?"

"Shinichi... Maki. I like to surf there so it would be nice I guess. But to be honest, all I want is a building ready to adapt it as a hotel. I don't want to wait."

"Alright. These two will show you what we've got and then if you're interested, we'll talk about the contract."

"Actually, I will sign the contract with you anyway. I want it to be you and I don't want to waste any more time on looking for the right place."

"Great. How about we talk the details over lunch?"

Sakuragi's eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed sliding over Rukawa's still blushing face.

"I already promised to have lunch with Haruko-san. How about dinner? My treat. Are you free at six?"

Rukawa's heart sped up. It was like a date. Could it be a date? No. It was just for business and... Sakuragi may have liked him in the past but it was years ago. Now they were grown men and besides, Hanamichi never answered that last question from the interview. He was probably involved with Sendoh now. He probably came back for him.

"Alright. Someone from our company will meet you..."

"Wait! What do you mean by someone? I thought we would talk and catch up. How's your father, by the way?"

"He... He's fine, thank you." Sakuragi never failed to surprise him...

"Say hi to him from me, ok?"

"Sure... He'll be glad you remembered him."

"Ha ha! Right. I'm sure he hates my guts."

"No. Actually I've heard from my mother that he watches all your games."

"He must like basketball."

"He hates basketball. He always did because it's not Japanese enough. He just likes you. You... impressed him. He often says that you have guts."

Sakuragi laughed at that. "We definitely need to meet and catch up. Be at Uozumi's tonight at six."

"Fine... I'll take the papers. You bring a pen."

"You haven't changed, Rukawa."

"Good. You haven't changed either."

Sakuragi smiled and brushed his blood red hair.

"See you at six then." They stood up but didn't make a move to leave, staring into each others' eyes, waiting for something neither of them dared to do and driving the other two men nuts.

Rukawa thought of all the things he could do at the moment, about what Sakuragi could do. He could kiss Rukawa... just to... piss him off... Maybe Rukawa wouldn't even mind all that much. But, they were not brats anymore. Grown men didn't do shit like that. Besides, they had a date tonight anyway. Maybe, JUST maybe, a kiss wasn't out of question? If Sakuragi had been attracted to him back in high school, then he probably still was, at least a bit... It was obvious with the way he was looking at Kaede...

It made Rukawa wonder if the way he was looking at the taller man was also so obvious. Probably was... He craved Sakuragi with every fibre and cell of his body. To think that he used to hoped that it would change someday... Back then he thought that Sakuragi doesn't like men and he missed his chance. Now Sakuragi was probably in a relationship so he would have to fight one more battle with Akira Sendoh. He couldn't beat Sendoh in basketball... Would he beat him in a fight over Hanamichi? Was it even possible? The ahō clearly adored that lazy bastard while Rukawa was just his high school crush.

But it was Rukawa's happiness, right there in front of him and it was only up to him to reach out and claim it. It wasn't going to just force itself on Rukawa... because it was too stupid to see that it was wanted. And it was _so_ wanted... The meeting was about to end and Rukawa was hit by regret. He didn't even shake Sakuragi's hand, while the desperate need for something physical was becoming unbearable. The redhead's body was like a magnet and it was pulling Rukawa closer. Sakuragi was about to leave and this wasn't what he had been waiting for so many years. The next thing he did was an impulse. For some reason one of his employees was still holding his cup of coffee. Without thinking Rukawa bumped the man's hand with his elbow and splashed the remaining drink straight at Sakuragi's white shirt.

The owner of the coffee apologized profusely so Sakuragi tried to just wave him off, but Rukawa had none of that. His hand reached out and grabbed Hanamichi's forearm leading him out of the conference room.

"Come on. You can clean yourself up in my office. There's a private bathroom there. I'll give you one of my spare shirts." Sakuragi followed willingly enjoying the touch, but when they walked into the main hall he felt kind of weird. Rukawa was kind of manhandling him in front of all those people and it didn't feel right. It should be the other way around. Yes, it was childish and stupid, but apparently Rukawa made him feel like a brat again. It was unnerving.

The woman from the reception desk waved and tried to quickly approach them.

"Rukawa-sama, your father called. He said it was important." Sakuragi hoped that Rukawa would made them retreat quickly to his office but the bastard stopped and started to chat with the girl, not releasing his hold on the basketball player. For someone who didn't know him, he may have looked indifferent, but Sakuragi could clearly see that smug glint in his blue eyes and a hint of a smile in the corner of his lips. He was doing it on purpose. The girl was moving her eyes nervously from one man to the other, blushing. Sakuragi wanted to make her feel more comfortable so he smiled and winked at her.

She stuttered.

Rukawa's grip on Sakuragi's arm tightened to the level of being painful but he finally stopped the pointless conversation and pulled Sakuragi forward. Even though Hana didn't do anything he still felt as if he had won! Especially when Rukawa slammed the door.

"Wait."

Hana hated himself for listening to the brunette so damn obediently, but he leaned his ass on the edge of the desk and waited.

Rukawa took a shirt from his closet and came up to him again. Hanamichi was much taller than Rukawa. Back in high school it was just few centimetres while now it turned into few inches. Kaede dropped the clean shirt onto the desk beside the red head and paused.

"Here. You can try to fit yourself into this one."

Hanamichi didn't even glanced at the garment lying at his side. His eyes were locked with Rukawa's the whole time. The shorter man was standing between his spread legs.

"Hurry up, moron, and take it off." Rukawa's white delicate hands pulled impatiently at Sakuragi's opened collar and froze when four snaps let go showing a sinful expanse of olive skin.

He expected there to be buttons...

He turned beet red and tried to utter some shocked apology but no words came out as he opened his mouth. The redhead's shock wasn't any less but still he recovered first.

"As bossy as ever, huh?"

Sakuragi chuckled and started to take off the stained shirt and jacket completely. Rukawa stared and even if he tried not to he wouldn't mange. He wouldn't even wanted to.

He wanted to push Sakuragi down onto the desk and crawl on top of him. He wanted to peel the rest of their clothes off and ride the redhead to oblivion. He needed some physical contact and his self restraint was wearing thin. Especially that Sakuragi was still looking him in the eyes. His hip brushed Sakuragi's thigh.

"It's good to see you, kitsune."

Kaede hoped it was an invitation, but if it wasn't he didn't care either way. He smiled slightly and wound his arms around Hanamichi's neck. At first the taller man was shocked, but then he smiled and brought his hands to Rukawa's hips only to wound them together on the small of the brunette's back. Kaede sank into his arms and enjoyed being hugged by Hanamichi for the very first time in his life. He buried his heated face in the tanned naked shoulder inhaling the other man's musky scent. Gods, how he wanted to lick it, or nip... taste and mark... He could feel Sakiragi's hands on his back, moving slightly up and down. Kaede let his nose brush against the strong neck and he could hear Hanamichi's breath hitch, but then the burst open and broke the spell.

"Kaede!"

It was his father. He stood in an open doorway and beside him there was the whole office watching them like animals in zoo through the glass walls. Of course... they had forgotten to close the blinds.

In this situation jumping away from each other would put them in even worse situation, so Rukawa wanted to do it calmly and nonchalantly, as if nothing happened, but Hanamichi was already pushing him away looking around. Was he planning to run away through the window? Hopefully the idiot remembered they were still on the 48th floor...

"Kaede..."

Kaede's father closed the door _and _the blinds.

"R-rukawa-san..." Sakuragi was now standing beside the desk in full height, looking extremely awkward. Kaede on the other hand looked rather pissed.

"Father...?"

"Care to explain what the hell were you doing in front of the whole office with a half naked basketball player?"

"A hug."

"Sir... it was just a hug. We haven't seen each other for years."

Rukawa-san looked at Hanamichi. "Sakuragi-san... Why are you half naked?"

"I... Someone spilled coffee on my shirt..."

"Someone?" Rukawa-san moved his questioning look from Hanamichi to his son, who had a gal to turn his face away and blush.

"Yea, and I was going to borrow this..." He picked the discarded clean shirt. "... this shirt from Rukawa... but... maybe I'll just go"

"No." Kaede's hand on his torso stopped him from picking up his own clothes. "Take mine. You have a date today after all."

This time it was Sakuragi who blushed. "Y-yea, but... there's still plenty of time till the evening."

Hearing that Kaede had a really hard time trying not to smile like an idiot.

"I've meant your lunch with Akagi's sister."

"O-oh... Right... Haruko-san..." Hanamichi started to put on the shirt hurriedly,. It was a bit too tight, exposing his muscled torso. He rolled up the sleeves and left the top three buttons open, just the way he liked it.

"Sakuragi-san, I've heard you're planning to open a business here in Japan."

"Yes, sir. That's why I'm here actually..."

"Right. Then maybe we could meet for lunch and talk about business."

"Um... I'm already appointed to meet your son later tonight, so it won't be necessary."

"I insist. I'm sure you and my son have other things to talk about than work."

"Oh... um... I... I already have plans for lunch... I'm afraid."

Rukawa-san smiled. "So I've heard. How about tomorrow?"

"...alright. Tomorrow."

"Great. I'll meet you at Aichiya at 12."

"Aichiya?"

Rukawa-san smiled once again assessing the redhead's reaction.

Kaede couldn't help but be satisfied. He knew Hanamichi's appetite and his father chose a restaurant where some average meal costs about 10 000 yet.

"Or maybe Kokonotsuido, it's easier to get out of there after lunch rush hour." Ok, so 15 000 yen per meal. Kaede was really dying to know what his father was up to this time. Was he going to offer Hana 10 million this time?

"You know, Sakuragi-san, we need to take good care of our clients. I hope the food will be to your liking."

"Okay... I mean... I'm sure it will..." It was one of the most awkward situations in Hanamichi's life and he already had quite an impressive record of those. What was this man up to this time? Could it be that Rukawa's father was hitting on him? So freaking weird!

"Kaede, give Sakuragi-san some space."

Kaede wanted to hit his old man. He was up to something for sure. Through the last few years Kaede blew up every omiai his parents organised and adamantly refused to marry any woman. He knew that it pained his father and this situation looked like a potential chance to punish his ruthless child.

"It's alright Rukawa-san. I was just leaving anyway. See you later, Rukawa!"

Sakuragi shook hands with Kaede's father and fled the office.

What the fuck had he done? What the fuck had just happened?! He walked straight to the restaurant where Haruko was already waiting for him.

"Sakuragi-kun!"

"Haruko-san... It's so good to see you." He kissed her hand, making her blush. It made him think how he joked about kissing Rukawa's hand. What was he thinking? Damn it... He was hugging Rukawa and his father caught them! He would assume some weird thing again and Hana would have to listen to those absurdities tomorrow during lunch. It was so freaking hopeless. He acted like a lunatic, but he was just really surprised to meet Rukawa so suddenly. And he didn't expect him to still look so good, and to wear a suit! And to smell like that... Rukawa smelled really nice...

"Sakuragi-kun?... Sakuragi-kun?!"

Oh... Haruk-san had been talking to him this whole time.

"Are you alright, Sakuragi-kun?"

"Yea... fine... I'm sorry, Haruko-san. I spaced out."

" It's alright. I was just saying that I'm really happy that you invited me today. Look how all those girls envy me now."

"Um... what girls?"

Haruko waved her hands around and only now Sakuragi noticed people staring at them. Of course, with his tall figure and vibrant hair he was easily recognizable and it was hard to miss him. Especially that not many Japanese was making it big in NBA.

Haruko looked pretty much the same. Of course the short fringe was gone and she was wearing trousers but it was still the same nice girl. Nice. She was always nice. Even back in those days he thought he had a crush on her, when he chose her as his 51st potential girlfriend, he still never thought of her as hot or even particularly attractive. Just nice.

All his 'potential girlfriends' were nice. It was strange how it never made him think about it. He just assumed that it was supposed to be like that. He thought he avoided hot girls because he didn't want to end up being hurt, like his father... He had met hot girls and even slept with some of them but it wasn't all that great. He never thought of pushing any girl down to fuck her. But when he saw Rukawa today, he almost did just that. He still couldn't calm down... It's always been like that with Rukawa. There was always lust and overdose of sexual tension.

And Haruko-san was still talking. Of course he still couldn't concentrate and she was seriously worried if he was fine.

"What happened, Sakuragi-kun?" That was something she could always do. She knew when something was up with him. Maybe he would like to talk to someone about it, but he couldn't tell Gori's sister that his pitiful crush on the guy she was used to madly in love with was probably back... Was it even that? It wasn't just lust, because he never felt that awkward and nervous around people he simply wanted to fuck. Around Rukawa he felt like actually _trying_; trying to get his attention, trying to impress him, trying _for _him. And all that in a span of more or less half an hour. When Rukawa entered that room Hanamichi was going to treat him normally, casually and officially. Meanwhile he asked him out, hugged and even gotten half naked. It was hopeless. The only thing that made him feel a bit better about the whole thing was that Akira wasn't with him. Had he seen all that Hanamichi would be teased for years.

He excused himself as soon as he could and went straight back home, where Akira instantly started to make plans for dinner.

"I... I already have plans."

Akira paused and just looked at Hanamichi for a moment."

"Ok, you only stutter when you either lie or talk about Rukawa, so spill."

"I... I don't stutter when talking about Rukawa!"

"But you just did. What is it? Let me guess, he called you."

"N-no! I just... kind of met him. This company I've been to... it's his."

"Wow, I can't believe it. SO, how is he? He remembered you, right?"

"Yeah... he's... fine." Hanamichi busied himself with fixing some drinks.

"So, I assume that we'll be making a deal with him?" Akira didn't sound bitter, just... resigned.

"We'll talk about the details tonight..." He was preparing ice-tea so why was he holding a jar with cinnamon?

"Details? So what did he offer? Show me."

"Um... nothing yet, I mean... I didn't have the time to... you know... We talked and then I had to meet Haruko-san for lunch."

"So you're going to discuss the details of what exactly?"

"Look, you can come if you want. It will be better than me explaining it later to you. And we should certainly invite Yōhei and maybe Maki..."

"Yea, and maybe that guy who lives next door! Hana, a date is one of those occasions were even 3 is a crowd."

"I-it's NOT a date! It's for business."

At that Akira actually smiled and shook his head.

"You know I love you, man, but you're hopeless. And.. What the hell are you wearing? It makes me drool." Hanamichi blushed like a fire engine.

"It's... not mine."

"Yea, I figured. So, now I can imagine why you couldn't find time to talk about business on your "business meeting"..."

"It's not like that! Someone spilled coffee on me and Rukawa gave me his shirt."

For a moment Akira was considering whether he should comment on that or not. Then he just pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

"Hi, Mito. He's home and he's fine. He's about to have a date with Rukawa, so tell Haruko it's alright. He was just... a bit agitated."

It was un-fucking-believable! Haruko told Yōhei that he was acting weird, and Yōhei, that bastard dared to call Akira! His friends were twisted.

"...well, I'm not sure but he came back wearing Rukawa's clothes, so... Yes. ... Yes, he owns that company... Yes..." Akira was chatting with Yōhei not minding Sakuragi's shocked expression and then the death glares. "No... no hickeys, at least I can't see any... Probably. ... No, I think he believes it's not a date or something. He even wanted _us_ to come along..." Here Yōhei probably said something weird because Akira was laughing his ass off.

Fuck. So maybe it really was a date...? A date with Kaede Rukawa... He wasn't prepared for that. He didn't even want that! He didn't want too date Rukawa! Fuck him? Fine. But date? He didn't want to get closer to that fox again. He still couldn't pick up the pieces after the heartbreak. It was definitely a bad idea! It took him years to get over the kitsune and wasn't looking forward to do it again.

"You have to come! Do you hear me, Akira? Tell Yōhei he needs to come along! And you too! And Maki!"

Akira glanced his way distractedly.

"Did you hear that, Mito? He has a date with his high school sweetheart and chickens out. I'll call you later."

Akira needed a drink.

...

**Tsuzuku.**

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!


	8. Chapter 8

**kurisu** - your entusiasm is like a drug to me! Sorry for the sort of cliff hanger but before I realized there was already 4,5 K... so I had to end it somewhere... And (better late than never) HAPPY B-DAY!

**happy** - ...um..what? I never said that Rukawa betrayed... anyone... And as for Hana not wanting to date him - it's true. He doesn't want to fall for the ice prince again. He had been heartbroken once and now he wants to stay away from the temptation.

**shinreizen, lcbeastl**y , and anonymous **guests** - THANK YOU for reading and reviewing. ( and rushing me)

No worries, THERE WILL BE LEMONS FOR SURE! That's the whole point of writing this after all...

**SORRY for being late but we've had All Saints Day and it's kind of really important in our country so... I was busy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**"Never say never, because limits, like fears, are often just an illusion." – Michael Jordan**

Rukawa was pretty sure that everyone in his office knew he played for the other team but, of course, no one ever dared to say anything. At the beginning when he was steadily taking over the business women were going crazy for him. There was no peace for Kaede in those days. Crazy women did crazy stuff to get his attention and normal women were losing their minds for him. He had stalkers and suicide attempts. His popularity among the fairer gender was becoming even more famous than his business prosperity. With every incident he was becoming even more aloof and standoffish and even his father started to show him some understanding, boarding on a genuine compassion. As the years passed it was becoming more and more clear that hell existing and freezing was more probable than him marrying a woman. Still, he had a new stalker every few months, not necessarily a female. People falling madly in love with him still 'happened' but with time a lot less often and maybe a little less... psychotic.

People talked. Some believed he was just tired with all the attention he received and that's why he avoided women. Other thought he was just gay. Then there were people who thought he was fucking around but being discreet about it. He was after all a very private person and it was driving people nuts, provoking them to make up stories and theories about his personal life.

Now, it was the very first time he let anything leak through. Actually, he felt like he let everything out. Sakuragi was like his everything and now he let everyone see... He let them see Hanamichi and how he was special for Rukawa. Because it was obvious that he was special. It wasn't every day that Kaede was touching people, even casually. And he was touching Hana very... intimately. Let's face it. He was all over the redhead and he let people see. He should probably be worried, but wasn't. After all those years he just wanted to finally get what he craved for. Once again, after he saw Hanamichi nothing else mattered.

At least now all those rumours and insinuations would finally end. Now it was crystal clear what he wanted and he didn't have to pretend anymore.

Unsurprisingly his father didn't come just to spoil his moment with the basketball player. They had an important meeting this afternoon and Kaede used it as his time for daydreaming. He couldn't concentrate or even listen. He was doodling Sakuragi's name on the income reports wondering what to wear or the evening to not make it look like a business meeting.

...

The time was running out and 6 pm was getting closer nearing inevitably to ruin Sakuragi's future.

He was still on the phone convincing Ryota to meet him at six at Uozumi's. But it seems that bastard Mitsui had already told him about the meeting with Rukawa and spoiled the redhead's plans to invite ALL their friends. The only thing Hanamichi managed to do so far was realize that he had NO fiends! All of them were refusing to help him.

He dropped the phone onto the couch and looked at those he managed to gather.

"Look guys... I know you think it's cute and all, but I can't have a date with Rukawa. I need this to be either a business meeting or a friendly get together. And I need your help. I REALLY need your fucking help!"

"Hana, you have a date with the most wanted bachelor in Tokyo. Just listen to me and DON'T bring friends along." Yōhei was rubbing his forehead feeling a headache coming.

"It's NOT a date! How many times do I have to tell you? It's about business! He will show us some real estates and investment prospects…."

Maki chuckled. "Ok, I'll bet 10 000 that he won't bring any paper work along."

Yōhei cheered up instantly. "Great, another 10 000 in my pocket says that Hana will get laid tonight."

"Fuck you, assholes! What kind of friends are you? Don't you get it? I don't want to go through all that again!"

"Through what?"

"Unrequited... feelings, broken heart and lusting after the Ice Prince who doesn't give a shit about me!"

"What _unrequited_ feelings? He was crazy for you from the moment he saw you!"

"I'm over him, Yōhei. I don't want to be alone with him... And tomorrow I'm meeting his father..."

Cheers and bravos for this one had no end.

"It's not funny. He saw us hugging and he probably thinks some weird stuff again."

"I wonder why..." Yōhei and ironic maybe didn't match, but strangely worked this time.

"I'll go with you." No one really expected Mitsui would say that. "I'll go. I always despised that arrogant brat. I would love to see his face when it hits him that Hana brought someone with him on their supposed 'date'. It should be worth it."

Akira chuckled. "Actually, for once that yakuza makes some sense."

Mitsui growled through the gritted teeth. "Hana, tell your boyfriend to shut the fuck up or I'll punch him."

Akira just laughed again. "His boyfriend? You'll have to wait. We're meeting him at six so you better go and make yourself presentable."

"Fuck you!" Mitsui picked a pillow up from the couch and threw it at the unsuspecting Sendoh spilling a drink the man was cheering himself up with.

Huge puppy eyes looked up at Hisashi and made his cold gangster heart skip a beat.

"You did it on purpose."

"Hn..." He didn't, but still, he actually felt kind of bad. "I wish I have!" – he lied.

"Hana-chan, that mean yakuza did it on purpose."

Hanamichi rubbed his temples. "You could easily catch it. Besides, you're provoking him and I'm starting to actually admire his patience."

"You wound me..." Akira was being impossibly cute, but Hana had no time for his shit.

"And I'm immune to your manipulations. Go and change your shirt. We're leaving."

Sakuragi went for classic black and white. He had enough of collared shirts for one day so he put on a white, nicely fitted long sleeved T-shirt and black skinny jeans. It would do. It wasn't a date after all...

Sendoh looked like he made some effort or to be completely honest he looked like a cover model! Of course Mitsui would rather die than say it out loud, but the bastard looked really fucking hot.

"Phew... You really think that if you look better than Rukawa then Hana will pay attention to YOU?"

Sendoh raised one eyebrow at the fuming gangster. "You think I look better than Rukawa?"

"..." Mitsui chocked on air. "As if! I said you TRY to look better! Not that you do look better."

"No, you didn't say 'try'."

"Yes, I did. And he won't notice anyway. You can as well go naked!"

Mitsui hated that lazy smile that spread over the businessman's face.

"Now, the yakuza wants to see me naked... interesting."

Sakuragi really didn't want to know what his two friends were currently doing on the floor. It was none of his business. But, they had a place to be at six sharp.

"Um... guys? I really don't mean to interrupt… that… whatever this is, but we need to go..."

They ignored him completely for another five minutes and followed only after they heard the slam of the door.

...

Kaede arrived early but hid in an alley and waited. He didn't want to seem too eager. Hanamichi arrived with two other guys and only then Kaede emerged from his hiding. At first he thought that those two other guys were hot but then he realised that one of them was his ex-teammate and the other the opponent he could never beat.

"So..." He looked pointedly at the redhead's companions. "A double date? Fine with me, though I do hope they will take a separate table."

So it wasn't Rukawa making a priceless face.

"What the fuck did he say?" Mitsui wanted to hit him.

Hanamichi on the other hand realised that he was already having fun with the kitsune and wondered why he didn't want to come alone in the first place. He smiled brightly at his 'date' and led him inside holding his hand on the small of the brunette's back.

**TSUZUKU.**

No, just kidding. Read on.

Rukawa definitely didn't have any paperwork with him, unless he hid it somewhere under the small black leather jacket he was holding. It should make Sakuragi nervous or worried but it didn't. It didn't have to be a business meeting but it also didn't have to be a date. Having the shorter man in his grip felt too good to worry about anything else.

He half expected Rukawa to push his hand away or ignore it completely but he didn't expect him to lean closer. It tempted him to tighten the grip. His hand moved to Rukawa's hip. The damn fox fitted perfectly to his side and when the pale hand rose to rest on the redhead's back something in Hanamichi started to howl. He was so lost in his emotions that he didn't even hear his friends talking behind his back.

"Hey, yakuza-kun. Do you think they actually planned that?"

"What? Matching clothes? Sure. I don't believe in coincidences."

"Maybe they're soul mates or something?"

"Impossible. That jerk Rukawa doesn't have a soul..."

Uozumi greeted them enthusiastically, as always, but gave the main couple an obvious onceover.

"What?"

"You two look like a chessboard."

Only then did they realise that their clothes matched weirdly, like yin and yang. Sakuragi was dressed in tight black trousers and white long sleeved T-shirt, while Rukawa was wearing tight white jeans and black long sleeved tee. First they looked surprised at the realisation, then they started to look at each other and pretending they weren't smiling like two totally lame romantic lovers.

"And that's something new, Sendoh! Since when the two of you... you know?" Uozumi held out his pinky finger and his eyebrow danced suggestively.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Uozumi." Sendoh threw the words offhandedly over his shoulder while already pushing the blushing and stuttering Mitsui to some table. "Besides we're here on business."

Uozumi moved his eyes from one couple to the other. Rukawa and Hanamichi were still staring dumbly into each other's eyes while Sendoh was now shamelessly checking out Mitsui's rear. He shook his head. Business indeed.

...

Rukawa was ignoring their companions completely. For him there was only Hana. He hated that he had to sit face to face with his obsession instead of side by side (or in his laps since we're at it). But it had its merits. He could stare at Sakuragi's face without craning his neck. He was even more handsome than before. He was certainly taller but didn't gain any ridiculous amount of muscles. He looked lean and proportional. His face sharpened but kept that boyish charm and slight look of youthful vulnerability.

"So... um... I brought the guys since they're in the business with me... Yōhei couldn't come."

"Well, since father suggested we shouldn't waste our time together on talking about work I think it's safe to assume he will bring something for your meeting tomorrow. But then again he may not. I think it would be best if you came to my office tomorrow and..."

Mitsui's patience for Rukawa's bullshit was always restricted so...

"Ok , is ANYONE in your fucking company interested in doing business or just in Sakuragi?"

Very slowly Kaede's eyes moved to glare at Mitsui. Then he sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

"Why did you bring him? He's annoying."

"Um... he..." Hanamichi scratched his head not knowing what to say. "He tagged along with Akira."

At that Mitsui shot to his feet. "What? It was HIM who tagged along with ME! And you..." He didn't finish because Sendoh's hand was tightly covering his mouth and the man was pulling him away from the table.

Sakuragi didn't even look at them started to pour sake. "They're like that all the time."

"I don't care about them. I'm here with you, so... tell me. How are you?"

"I... I'm fine, I guess... I was in America to play basketball... but you probably already know that... And now I'm back to open-"

"I know. I've heard. Bu how are you… personally? I didn't ask about things everyone already know."

"I'm good. I'm _back._ How are _you_? You seem to know what I've been up to recently. So tell me, what were you doing through those last few years?"

"Business..."

"Okay... Why did you left Shohoku?"

"...My father had plans for my future. He wanted me to take over the company while I wanted to play basketball."

"You wanted to go to America. And you asked me to... " Sakuragi was mumbling but Rukawa knew what he meant. He remembered what he said to him during that game with Sannoh. It was sort of like a promise he didn't keep. Or like… a plea… Every time he thought about what he asked Sakuragi back then he felt embarrassed, but also, never in his life was he so brave. He asked the man he was in love with to follow him with his life.

"But I didn't make it, ahō. My father said I can go if I get to college. I agreed to switch schools to improve my grades... I made it but… by the time... I've met strong opponents I couldn't beat. I wasn't the best in Japan. I left to US but I was too short and my skills just weren't enough. It was hopeless. It took me too long to realize that my old man was right after all. Basketball was a nice hobby but nothing more. Tthe education he forced me to receive proved to be useful. I took over the company and I'm much better at what I do now then I was at playing."

"I can't believe it. All those years I thought... I thought I would meet you during one of our games... that I would face you, and play against you... or with you."

"I'm sorry." Rukawa was staring at his sake cup. He didn't want to see Hana's disappointd face.

"You're sorry? You... You practically decided about my whole life. I would never play basketball at all if not for you. I just wanted to beat you or play with you. Everything just to make you see I'm not worthless... I wouldn't go abroad. I wouldn't go to college in America. I wouldn't be in NBA..."

"So, it seems you owe me for a lot cool stuff, ne?"

Rukawa tried a small smile, but it turned out sad. He didn't plan it like that either but the real life rarely let us be what we dream to be. It happened for Hanamichi because he not only had a talent but also physical assets and impressive determination. He worked very hard to make his dreams come true but everything comes with a price. He made it to the top but stood there alone, losing sight of Rukawa on the way. Everything went so wrong...He was chasing Rukawa blindly not realizing that he'd passed and lost him long time ago. Moron.

Sakuragi snorted not amused. It was stupid to talk about their childhood dreams. It was pointless. The past was behind them. Would Hanamichi change it had he known that Rukawa would stay in Japan? Whatever. What mattered was here and now. And maybe tomorrow mattered a bit too, but looking back at what they used to be was completely pointless. The ahō and the kitsune no longer existed. They may still call each other those names but they were no longer those troublesome kids. They were Sakuragi Hanamichi – retired NBA basketball player, and Rukawa Kaede - a business tycoon and the most wanted bachelor in Tokyo. Suddenly even those names felt wrong and unnatural in their mouth.

Rukawa didn't want to call Hanamichi stupid. The man was an embodiment of all his dreams. He was gorgeous, sexy, talented, smart, nice, funny, famous and rich. He was perfect... So perfect that it made Rukawa forget how to breathe when he looked at him. He was used to feeling like that around the red head but now he wasn't the only one. Other people were staring at them. He had also seen it on TV. Few years ago he was one of very few people appreciating Sakuragi for what he was. Now, most people did. Like the ugly duckling he grew up to be magnificent and now it was too late. Back then Rukawa fell for his father's trick and gave up his dream of Sakuragi to pursue his dream of basketball. It was the biggest mistake of his life. Or was it not? Where would they be had he stayed in Shohoku? He would still fail in basketball... So he still wouldn't be able to go with Hanamichi to America. He would just lack education so he would probably ruin his family business, while Sakuragi wouldn't go to America either, because there would be no Rukawa to be his rival... Where would they be? Would they even stay together?

Maybe it wasn't so bad… Maybe everything went pretty well after all?

They ordered their food and waited talking about everything that had happened in their lives since high school. Akira and Hisashi arrived to the table along with the food. They were strangely quiet and calm but Hanamichi was afraid that asking about it would break the spell.

"So, why did you quit NBA?"

"Let's raise a toast first." They all raised their cups.

"To what?" Rukawa was looking at Sakuragi from under his eyelashes. Hanamichi swallowed hard, staring like hypnotized. The fox's eyes were as sly and seductive as ever, but it was harder to resist them after few cups of warm sake.

"To... us." He choked out finally and smiled seeing the brunette blushing in response.

Rukawa held his gaze for a moment but then his eyes dropped down noticing a subtle silver chain over Hanamichi's neck. What hung on it was covered by the white blouse and it seemed to mock Rukawa, rising his curiosity. What kind of pendant could it be? The brunette's heart throbbed painfully in his chest as he imagined a half of some romantic charm indicating that Sakuragi was taken. Just a mere thought of someone else touching Hanamichi caused him physical pain. Hanamichi smiling at other people wasn't a comfortable option either. Him looking at someone else was also unacceptable. His blood boiled in his veins, infused by warm alcohol falling down his throat.

Sendoh's shoulder brushed Sakuragi's and something in Rukawa stirred unpleasantly. Sakuragi was his teammate and rival. They went to the same school and were in the same basketball club. So why was it Sendoh sitting beside him? Why was he so close with Maki and other people and just not with him? Gori's sister was an obstacle long forgotten so why wasn't Rukawa a part of Sakuragi's life too? Was it already too late?

He was still looking at Hanamichi's neck. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down when he was drinking and the sight made Rukawa's mouth water. To press lips to this neck would be bliss. And suddenly he needed to know. No matter what he needed to find out if Hanamichi was in a relationship. He needed to know if he would have to kill someone to get him or not!

**Tsuzuku.** This time for real. I know it's short. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guests and all of you – **thank you for so many reviews! I love you people.

**Raforta** and **mrsklemzak **– thank you for approving Sendoh with Mitsui. I've never seen those two together but still wanted to give it a chance. I was just afraid that readers woudn't like it.

**Happy** – What were they doing on the floor? "Fighting" probably. Imagine it like that scene where Sakuragi fought with Ryota in the anime...

**lcbeastly** - sorry, Papa Rukawa needs to wait for the next chapter.

**Kurisu **– I don't even know what to say... I don't know why you like it so much but it still makes me rediculously happy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**"Obstacle don't have to stop you. If you run into a wall, don't turn around and give up. Figure out how to climb it, go through it, or work around it." – Michael Jordan**

Was the light in Uozumi's restaurant different today? Did it always make people's skin so elusive or was it just Rukawa's skin doing this? Or maybe it were Hanamichi's eyes playing tricks on him? Or maybe it was his mind? Was he going crazy? He was pretty sure that he had never seen eyelashes as long and dark as Rukawa's. His tight black t-shirt made him look smaller even though he was anything but with his 189 cm.

He sat straight, looking all gorgeous and so... dignified. He was always like that. He was always different from other people, above them, making Sakuragi feel strange things. He was so perfect that he seemed unreal... and unapproachable. Like he would disappear if Sakuragi touched him with his crude hands. He seemed so delicate and almost ethereal... unless it _was_ just the light.

Hanamichi rubbed his eyes as if it could help him to see Rukawa as just any other person. It never worked. It didn't work in high school and it didn't work now. Sly fox. How was he able to do that to him? It was a torture. He couldn't take his eyes off of the kitsune and any moment now Rukawa would notice. They were not kids anymore. Stupid jokes like kisses may have been acceptable back then but now Rukawa was the head of his company and surely he would not appreciate any weird rumours about his preferences. There was no doubt in Hanamichi's mind that tomorrow's meeting with Rukawa-san was going to touch this subject too. Unless, of course, it was _all_ about it.

Then again it _was_ Rukawa who joked about their meeting being a double date, so maybe he wasn't as stiff and stuck up as Sakuragi expected him to be?

"Oi, kitsune, do you want something more to eat?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Hey guys!" Mitsui was pretty quiet for the last few minutes and only now spoke. "Why don't you just fucking stop with the name calling? Grow the fuck up."

"And why don't YOU stop cursing, yakuza-kun?" Akira seemed to be waiting impatiently for a reason to start bother Mitsui again.

"Stop playing innocent, broom-haed!"

"See? Pet names are cuter than name calling. Let them use it."

Rukawa and Hanamichi looked at each other. Pet names? They would use nicer pet names if they could, but... they weren't even using their last names on the normal basis...

Rukawa was still holding one chopstick in his hand and was playing with it, dragging Sakuragi's eyes to his slender hand and wrist. He was moving the chopstick over the tablecloth but when he looked up to meet the redhead's eyes, he moved the utensil very slowly toward Sakuragi's own hand. The chopstick moved slowly over the top of his palm.

"Why don't we start using our first names, huh? What do you say, Hanamichi?"

His hand was tingling and he could feel goose bumps forming from the contact the chopstick made with his skin. He tried to answer but a hoarse sound that came out of his mouth wasn't even close to any word so he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Um... sure. Why not... Kaede..."

Rukawa answered him with a smile. Not a smirk, but a real, albeit very small but genuine smile that quirked his eyes slightly. Their two other companions were still in shock from Rukawa's proposition, so they didn't even blink at the smile anomaly.

"You know, I've never let anyone to call me by my first name."

"What? I mean... right. I mean... In America everyone called me Hanamichi, but... my guntai did too... and Akira... and Shin-chan... and...I'm sorry. I'm rambling..."

"Hey, it's fine. I got the message. I'm not special."

"No! You are! I mean... Damn it... You... "

Rukawa's eyes were still smiling so Hanamichi decided to just shut up. He was being teased. And he didn't really mind but, he would rather if his two friends weren't witnessing it. The chopstick was still brushing over his hand so he started to play with it using his index finger. It was strangely arousing. It was almost as if Rukawa flirted with him, which he wasn't, right?

"I can't believe your name is Hanamichi... a flower path..."

"Says the guy whose first name is Kaede! Maple and flowing river"

Kaede chuckled. "True, but it's still not a flower path and a cherry blossom tree."

"What can I say? I'm cute, so I have a cute name."

Rukawa snorted. "Kittens are cute. You're..."

"Gorgeous?" Sakuragi hinted helpfully, grinning like an idiot. He was pretty sure Rukawa would deny.

"No, too girly."

"Handsome?" He tried again.

"Better." Rukawa was once again smiling in this impossibly seductive way that made Hanamichi's pants get tighter.

"Stunning?" The chopstick was slowly sneaking its way into Hanamichi's sleeve.

"Perfect."

"Me or the word?"

"...ahō."

The chopstick was brushing the inside of Sakuragi's wrist tickling pleasantly. Hanamichi wanted to grab the teasing hand and hold it in his own; or rise it to his lips and kiss. He wanted to feel it on his skin and in his hair... Kaede twirled the stick between his nimble fingers and Hanamichi almost moaned as his mind started to wander to places it should not get near to during any business meeting. Because it still was a business meeting... even if they didn't really even mention any business matter... even if he was having a hard-... time.

He needed to calm down. Getting hot at his companion at that very moment was not a good idea. He turned to his friends and caught them staring pointedly at where Rukawa's chopstick was moving under his sleeve.

"What?" They didn't answer but he still moved his hand away, spoiling Rukawa's playful teasing. The brunette sighed not hiding his disappointment.

"Hey, Kaede... What would you say for a drink somewhere else?"

Kaede glared at Sendoh and Mitsui. "Some place less crowded? I'd love to."

Mitsui wanted to yell at the arrogant fucker but Akira's earlier words about swearing squeezed his throat not letting anything out.

"What about you, guys?"

The smirk gracing Mitsui's lips was truly evil. "Only to teach your arrogant fox some humility."

Mitsui – as always - was getting on Rukawa's nerves but what he said made Kaede shiver pleasantly. Tonight he was Hanamichi's.

He had fun playing with that chopstick. His ministrations kept the slight blush on the redhead's face through the whole conversation. Of course Rukawa would rather if it were his own fingers sliding under the creamy white fabric but it was all too clear that Hana was completely unsware of Rukawa's intentions. He was all flustered but wasn't really flirting back. Acting too soon could scare him off. They had met only today after all those years of separation and besides Rukawa still didn't know if the sports man is free. At least after spending some time arund him snd Sendoh he was almost sure that those two were just really close friends, nothing more.

"And what do _you _say, hedgehog? Are you coming as your boyfriend's chaperone or do you trust him to keep his hands off his Maple Princess?"

Rukawa chocked spitting sake onto the table. As he lifted his red face Mitsui expected to see anger in the icy blue eyes, but what he saw instead wiped the satisfied smirk off his face. Rukawa's eyes were glossy and his face almost panicked. Maybe he teased the fox enough already? Poor guy... he was really taking everything so seriously.

"Mit-chi, if you want to know if Akira is free all you had to do was ask! He's not my boyfriend, so go ahead. He's not taken."

"I don't give a shit. He gets on my nerves."

Akira was just standing with the most innocent face, scratching his head. How could someone like him get on anybody's nerves?

"Right." Sakuragi stood up first and held his hand out for Rukawa to grab. Which he did. Now the trick was to not let go.

They said their goodbyes to Uozumi thanking him for the meal and left the restaurant. Hanamichi and Kaede walked in front, still loosely holding hands and ignoring another fierce argument going on behind their backs.

"It's just like in the old days when you were walking me home..."

"Yea..." Hanamichi smiled remembering their walks and talks. "And once again I'm in for a 'talk' with your father... He knows that there was nothing between the two of us, right?"

Kaede was thinking about the answer. He wasn't sure what to say. His father knew how he felt about Hana. Everybody knew. But did he believe that there was absolutely nothing between them?

"I'm not sure... You really impressed him back then, you know? He's not used to people telling him that he can take his money and shove it up his arse."

"Maa-a... I didn't use those exact words." Kaede chuckled in response.

"You didn't have to. He got the message."

"He cares about you. You should be more grateful..."

It was an unspoken rules between them in the past that they didn't talk about private matters. They didn't want to pry into each other's lives. They were afraid to seem nosy or to make things awkward. What was between them back then was so strange and fragile that the smallest and the stupidest thing could break it and they knew it. They didn't name it, didn't solidify it so it was weak, but still it was so big that everyone could see it. What was it? They both wished they would know, but they still didn't. They were older but not much smarter about this one matter.

Now Rukawa was considering to try to change it.

"What kind of person was your father?"

Kaede squeezed his eyes shot for a moment, expecting Sakuragi to with draw, but he was in for a surprise. The redhead smiled brightly and held Kaede's hand just a bit more firmly.

"He was great. He loved me. I'm sure he went through hell raising me alone but he still did it. He didn't leave me."

Kaede wanted to hug him.

"What about your mother?" He instantly regretted asking that question because Hanamichi let go of his hand and hid both of his in his pockets.

"When my father died I was still only fifteen. Social Services contacted her and that's the only time I remember seeing her at all. I told her I didn't want to go to the orphanage. They had already made me stay there for almost two weeks before she managed to come and I've had enough. I didn't want to stay there. It was... It sucked. So she signed the papers where she stated that she would take care of me which was just paying my rent really. I still had some money from father's insurance and from selling his car. She went back to where she came from the same day. It seems that I got my hair colour after her..."

Kaede wanted to ask some more. He wanted to know everything, but... Hanamichi let go of his hand... He wanted to hug him. He wanted to tell him that everything would be alright. And then he realised that he was too late. Everything WAS alright. Hana probably could use his consolation back in high school when the wound was still fresh. That was the time when Rukawa was supposed to ask and support the redhead. He was too late. It was pointless now.

And suddenly there was Hanamichi's arm around his shoulders pulling him to the side.

"Come on. There's izakaya in here."

They had almost managed to get in when they heard a sound from behind them. Mitsui was pressing Sendoh to the wall, fisting his collar. An angry scowl was marring his forehead. Hana just shrugged and led Rukawa inside.

"Ok, have a sit. What do you want to drink?"

"No. I'll go with you."

Rukawa didn't want to be out of Hanamichi's embrace just yet so grabbed the shirt on the small of his back and pressed himself closer to the taller man. Together they walked up to the bar and once again Hanamichi let go of him to take out his wallet. Damn.

"Rukawa-shachō?"

Only then did they took notice of the three men with some women already residing in the izakaya. Hearing the honorific Sakuragi stiffened. Those were Kaede's employees. Even if they didn't witness the earlier scene in Rukawa's office they surely had some idea who he was. He was glad he wasn't embracing Kaede anymore. He didn't want to cause even more trouble to the brunette. Surely people in his office were already gossiping about them anyway.

Kaede greeted his men and introduced them to Sakuragi, calling the red head their _very important _client. They exchanged business cards and courteous words, though the three men were clearly not in the best form. Their female companions on the other hand were ecstatic seeing the famous basketball player and one of the most wanted man in Kanagawa.

For Rukawa something was off. Hanamichi acted strange. He was conversing politely with his employees standing good few inches away from him. When Kaede moved closer he moved away to keep the distance between their bodies.

The drunk men encouraged them to sit at their table.

"Just for one drink." Kaede didn't want to waste time around other people. He hoped they lost their 'tail' at least. He grabbed Sakuragi's arm and pushed him to sit down in the booth and slid down right beside him, their sides touching.

Sakuragi easily got into the conversation with others making Rukawa jealous. One of the women asked Hana for an autograph and Kaede was seriously tempted to slap her when she towered over the redhead presenting him with a full view of her cleavage.

"Say, Sakuragi-san, so you know Rukawa-shachou from school? How was our boss when he was a kid?"

Kaede tensed bracing himself to hear the truth.

"He was this really popular guy who stole every girl's attention, leaving us, poor common souls to fume with jealousy."

"Really?" One of the men seemed genuinely surprised, while his girlfriend chided.

"Well, I'm not surprised in the slightest."

To everyone's shock Kaede spoke.

"Hey, maybe girls liked me better but the crowd during games preferred you. That one time when you were absent they were all yelling: I just came to see the redhead..."

"Monkey." Sakuragi finished for him. "You forgot to add the key word. They wanted me to be there, to laugh at me! They liked me 'cause I was funny."

"That's not true. They wanted to see you play. They wanted to see the guy who dunked against Maki!"

"Ok, so I'm likable, but you were the absolute star of our school. I'm telling you guys, he had his own fan club with cheerleaders in uniforms with his name written on their chests, and all..."

Rukawa's employees were awed hearing those stories about their stuck up boss, who never even talked to them unless absolutely necessary, and even then he was always very terse with words. For the very first time they started to see him as a human being.

"And he was the Ace of our basketball team! But his grades were as bad as mine. How did I ended up in NBA and him as a businessman is really beyond me."

Kaede snorted at that. Hanamichi was just joking. Neither of them was surprised that Hana became a professional. Maybe at first only Anzai-sensei was really aware of that but soon enough they all knew as well – Hanamichi really was a tensai.

...

Rukawa was pressing closer and closer. Hanamichi hoped he would stop already because it was giving him a 'hard time' again and now they had an audience even worse than before.

"Hana... my beer tastes funny. Let me check yours."

Without waiting for permission Rukawa took Hanamichi's glass and drank some of his drink.

"Yours tastes better. I'll drink yours."

Sakuragi flushed, but didn't dare to oppose.

"F-fine." He took a huge swing from Kaede's glass. It tasted exactly the same as his but he also didn't dare to point that out.

Kaede yawned and hid his face in Hanamichi's shoulder.

"I'm tired."

Sakuragi looked down at the lovely face and into the dark eyes peering up at him. Damn, Rukawa was gorgeous. Everything about him was absolutely irresistible and now after a few drinks he was becoming dangerously clingy! In front of his employees!

He didn't want him to stop but also didn't want Rukawa to regret something later. Besides he really wanted to face Rukawa-san with clear conscience and chances for that were becoming smaller with every minute; with every touch Kaede initiated; with every hot breath the brunette left on Hanamichi's neck. It wasn't just lust. It was madness.

"Are you going to fall asleep on me?"

Rukawa snorted. "It was my growing sprout back then. I don't sleep so much anymore." His nose was nuzzling Hanmichi's biceps. "But it is tempting... to take a nap on you."

One of the women at their table squealed. "You two make such a cute couple."

"We're not a couple! We're just... old friends. We're not dating."

Rukawa chuckled and leaned more on Sakuraki's broad shoulder, purposely brushing his cheek with his hair. "Then what are we doing right now? A business meeting?"

"Ha ha ha... very funny, Kaede. I didn't know you have a sense of humour."

Finally the door to the izakaya burst open and two tall figures walked in. Sendoh's spiky hair was in total disarray, his lip looked swollen and his expensive clothes rumpled. Mitsui didn't look any better and they were both breathing hard. Mit-chi's shirt was dirty.

"Hey guys, were you fighting again?" Hana looked genuinely worried.

"Yeah..." / "No." They answered simultaneously pushing their hands to their pockets and looking away from each other.

"I ordered beers for the two of you." Hana pointed at two glasses on the table. For a moment they didn't move but then Akira kicked gently Hisashi's ankle and strangely Mitsui understood it as a silent order to sit and did as he was 'told'. They sat down hurriedly, side by side, and gulped down their beers right away as if they were dying of thirst and exhaustion.

For a moment they sat chatting friendly when Mitsui suddenly shot out of his seat, like burned.

"I... I'm sorry, guys, but... I'm gonna catch a cab and go already."

Akira instantly stood after him and smiled. "I'll go with you."

"No!"

"Yes. Don't act weird."

Hanamichi used this opportunity to push Rukawa gently away.

"Ok, Kaede, you look sleepy? Do you want to go too?"

Rukawa's eyes were clouded but not from the lack of sleep. It was some dangerous dark emotion that was making his eyes hot like a raw fire. He let Hanamichi to take him out of the izakaya.

The redhead was standing on the sidewalk, calling a taxi, while Rukawa was standing behind him, with his hands holding Hana's sides, snuggling against the strong and nicely toned back. He really wished he could take him home...

Mitsui unceremoniously took the passenger's seat, while the other three men sat in the back. Sendoh sat directly behind him, Sakuragi in the middle and Rukawa snuggled slightly against Hana taking adventage of the comfortable darkness of in vehicle.

Hot breath was caressing Hanamichi's neck. Kaede sat really close... His face was also very near his own... He was nervous. He could feel Rukawa's eyes on his face but he somehow just couldn't turn and face him because then their faces would be even closer and... Was that Rukawa's hand on his thigh? He looked down but it was too dark to see anything. Besides there was Kaede's jacket thrown over their laps...

And then the mysterious hand moved from his lap and snaked behind his back resting there, over his belt. It felt so nice...

"Don't forget to come to my office tomorrow." The kitsune was whispering to his ear brushing Sakuragi's earlobe with his lips. Was he doing this on purpose? Was really unaware of what he was doing? He was driving Hanmichi nuts. Had it been anyone else Hana would go home with him. He would give him what he needs and he would leave with the sun rise and then they would pretend it didn't happen during upcoming business meetings. But it was Kaede. Hanamichi knew that he wouldn't want to leave him so easily. He would want to stay and watch the morning sun dance in his jet black hair. He would want to wake him up with kisses and prepare him a breakfast or a bath. Or both. He would want to wash his hair and then dry him gently with a fluffy towel. So, yeah... maybe he wasn't completely over the kitsune just yet...

"Don't worry. I'll be there. I'm just a little afraid of what your father wants with me."

"Probably to offer you ten million."

"Don't even joke like that."

"You're right. I'm worth at least 100."

"Had you really been mine back then I wouldn't sell you, no matter how many zeroes your father would add." Hanamichi felt like something heavy had been lifted off his shoulders. It was good to finally admit that he really had it bad for Kaede back then.

Suddenly the inside of the taxi became way too hot. Blood in Kaede's veins was burning trying to keep up with his heart. It wasn't a surprise. He had seen the interview and knew about Hanamichi's crush on him in high school but the temptation to ask if he still felt that way was too great. He needed a distraction. He couldn't ask. They didn't really know each other anymore and there was no chance that Hanamichi would say yes. The fact that he was talking about that silly crush so openly only served to prove that he really was over it already. That was all. If Kaede wanted there to be something between them he would have to work for it instead of pathetically looking for remnants of something that never existed.

"Idiot."

"Yeah, I know I was hopeless. At first I thought I just want to beat the crap out of you but then... that night after the game with Kainan..."

The car was nearing Kaede's apartment so he grabbed Hanamichi's head and pressed his lips even closer to his ear and whispered, brushing it with his lips and tongue, caressing with his breath.

"I wanted to ride you that night until morning."

Sakuragi's eyes widened but then the car stopped and Kaede didn't wait with opening the door.

"That's why I always called you an idiot." He pressed his lips to Hanamichi's heated cheek in a quick goodbye kiss and slammed the door shut leaving his beloved in a nearly catatonic state.

**Tsuzuku **


	10. Chapter 10

**kurisu, happy, Raforta, kiwi, mrsklemzak , Hanamichi Sakuragi , yaoisthegame, follies of youth, lcbeastly, Innis Black, rinawahyuni53 **and all **Guests**

THANK YOU SO VEEEEEERY MUCH for all the reviews!

I'm really sorry for making you wait! I really am sorry. It will get better now though. It's** M rated **from now on.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Hana!"

"What...?"

"You're putting cereals to your coffee! Are you absolutely sure that's the way you want them?"

"Oh..."

Hanamichi looked at the disaster he caused in his coffee mug and around it.

"Fuck..."

So Rukawa was flirting with him, huh? It wasn't just his imagination, was it? He wanted to... He... Or maybe he was just teasing? He was so clingy that he was driving Sakuragi nuts.

"HANA!"

"What?"

He looked down and realised that this time he poured some milk into the coffee maker.

"Crap."

Akira was watching him with his eyebrows raised even higher then normally.

"Sorry... I just... didn't sleep very well."

"Why? Thinking about your date?"

"Well... It wasn't a date! And... yeah... kind of... Keade said some pretty weird stuff yesterday and I told him I used to liked him."

"What did he say?"

"That he wanted me to fuck him after the Kainan game..."

"But you've lost with Kainan."

"That's NOT the point! Or maybe it is? He felt as guilty about that as I was! Maybe he wanted it to punish himself or something?"

"Sure. It had to be exactly that."

Sakuragi's face fell. "I knew it."

"Hana, I was being obviously sarcastic. He wanted you to fuck him and FINALLY told you."

"What? And that's all you have to say? I've had a crush on him back then. If it were a true then we could've... "

"Fuck like rabbits through the high school. I know. Everybody knew. You were the only that didn't. I wasn't even in the same school and I knew! He was pining after you while you were focused on getting yourself a NICE girl, remember?"

"You weren't there. You don't know what you're talking about."

"He approached me one day to have one on one..."

"Who won?"

"No one. We stopped when it was too dark to see anything. But it doesn't matter. I've mentioned your name and it was the first time I've really heard him speak in full sentences."

"What did he say?"

"I won't tell you. But believe me, he was yours back then. Probably still is so maybe it's time to give him a chance?"

"I can't believe you're saying this."

"Hey, I gave up on you years ago."

"He probably did too."

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to give it a try. Just ask him out. Besides... he was all over you through the whole evening."

"And he hugged me in the office..."

"See?"

"Maybe you're right..."

"Maybe? Yeah... maybe. He said he wanted to ride your cock and you didn't even give him a proper goodnight kiss."

"I was... still in shock! How would you react if a guy you crushed on and lived your life to meet again would tell you something like this?"

"I would answer _you_: 'your room, but I drive.' I can't imagine you as uke..."

"Shut up. Better tall me if that's what you were doing with Mit-chi in that alley?"

"Mit-chi? Your gangster friend?" Sendoh brought his index finger to his lips and looked at the ceiling, pretending to think hard.

"So that's how you want to play it? Fine but I will think you fucked him."

"Think what you please. What can I do? Or maybe you're jealous?"

Sakuragi looked at his friend. Akira was sitting on a chair, his hair standing up and his eyebrows raised high on his forehead in the cutest and most hopeful manner possible. He couldn't help it. He walked up to him, brushed this ridiculous haircut with his fingers and let the brunette to snuggle against his stomach.

"You're so irritatingly cute." He said with theatrical disgust. Akira closed his eyes and buried his face in Hana's shirt.

"That's what the yakuza says too."

Hanamichi just laughed.

...

If he received some weird looks in the elevator he chose to pretend he didn't see them. He didn't care. Nothing could spoil his mood today because just yesterday he had a date with Hanamichi and soon the redhead would come to his office and then Rukawa was going to invite him somewhere again. Unless of course Sakuragi does that first! But this time Rukawa would state it clearly that it's going to be a date. Rukawa called Anzai-sensei last night after getting home. The man was really surprised with that call, especially that it was almost midnight... but he also said that he talked with Hana few days back and that he wasn't involved with anyone. Rukawa was smiling into his pillow through the night and now it seemed that this stupid smirk got stuck to his face. That's why those people were looking at him like that. Like he grew a second head. He didn't even want to know what kind of gossips those idiots from last night had managed to spread already. But, whatever. If he wanted to date Hana it would have to be openly. The redhead was too honest and too famous to hide anything like that. Besides, it's not something Kaede would like to hide either.

"Kimi ga sukida to sakebitai..." was he fucking humming? Damn that song was playing at the izakaya last night... He needed to fight off another smile. The words were so accurate. He wanted nothing more than to finally scream it out lout that he had it hard for the redhead...

"Ohayo." Everyone went speechless. Was it really _that_ strange for him to greet his people once in a while? He was just in a good mood... And why wouldn't he? He woke up in the morning knowing that he would see Hanamichi. Just like back then...

He was staring at his cell phone checking it every two minutes if there was a message from a certain tensai. They exchanged numbers so there was always a chance that Hanamichi would call or text him...

It was 9:30 and he was already going nuts. How long would he have to wait? Was Hana going to drop by before or after the lunch with his father? Damn, he didn't ask. Shit. Now all his good mood was completely ruined. Surely Hana would only come to see him AFTER the meeting and it would be no sooner than at 1pm since it was appointed at 12!

Three and a half hour!

His screensaver flashed with pictures of Hana in NBA. He loved to look at them. Especially at those taken during games, with Sakuragi covered in sweat, with that determined scowl marring his face. He was scowling less on the everyday basis now, but during games it was always firmly in place, showing how hard he tried. It never failed to make Rukawa's blood run faster. To think that just yesterday he had that hunk in his arms, drank with him from the same glass and held his hand... That damn redhead was now even sexier than before. Not just taller, but also more serious, more... mature. Kaede on the other hand felt around him as if he were a kid again. Hanamichi was making him feel the strangest things ever. It wasn't just lust, though it admittedly was the strongest. But there were other things Hana made him feel. Rukawa wanted to have all his attention. He wanted to be spoiled and pampered. He wanted to own him, to tattoo on his tanned forehead four huge letters: MINE.

Back in their school days he successfully made all the girls hate Hana, so he could keep him to himself. Now, it wasn't that easy anymore. It wasn't that simple.

So he still had plenty of time. He got up and left his office. He never let anyone prepare his coffee. Not after a few secretaries he had in the past. So he made a trip to the coffee maker. On his way back he immediately noticed an unusual concentration of the female staff in the hall. A lot of giggling, laughing and then...

"Sorry, I'm awfully busy recently, but when I open that sports centre you're all invited to try out saunas and pools."

"It sounds like want to see us dressed in swimsuits."

Hanamichi laughed and Kaede felt his blood boil.

"Say, Sakuragi-san, do you have a girlfriend?"

"HANA!" Kaede had heard enough and he didn't want THEM to know that Sakuragi was free. Hanamichi instantly turned to look at him and the women scattered like flies. Kaede leaned his shoulder on the door frame and stood like that in an open door to his office. He knew he looked sexy since the whole office was blatantly staring at him.

"Oh... hi. I... brought you some coffee and breakfast but the girls told me you don't drink anything that other people prepared so..."

Kaede didn't answer. He just shook his head and made a calling gesture with his finger. Sakuragi flushed. The rest of the office went completely silent and still. The red head looked around looking lost a flustered. Finally he moved toward his friend watching as the brunette spilled the content of his perfectly brewed coffee into the nearby trash can and then deposited the mug on someone's desk. Kaede took one of the two cups from Sakuragi and drank some, not averting his dark piercing eyes from the embarrassed basketball player.

"You know that I'll eat and drink just about anything if it's from you."

Then he grabbed the front of Sakuragi's white, collared shirt and pulled him into the office. The door slammed shut; the sound was followed by the loud click of the door lock and swishing sound of the vertical blinds. And THEN the gossips started. But neither Sakuragi nor Rukawa heard them.

"You're late." Kaede's voice was shivering and his pale soft hand was still fisting Sakuragi's collar. Hanamichi swallowed hard and bowed down his head, busying his hands with the box clutched in them.

"I... I didn't know that I was supposed to be earlier."

Rukawa leaned in closer with intention to steal a kiss. Just then Hanamichi lifted his face up and their lips brushed surprising both of them. Hana's face burned. What had he done?! When his panicked brown eyes met Kaede's blue images of his whole life passed through his mind; and they all concentrated on those moments when Kaede was with him. It was him and Kaede on the school roof, exchanging first words, their first training together, fighting over a shirt before their first game. Then it was them arguing and fighting, the fox taunting him and collapsing on him, catching small naps every time he could. Finally it was Kaede sharing his food with Hana, encouraging him and Hana walking him home... the night after that game with Kainan and that sudden lust twisting his insides... Kaede passing the ball to him and visiting in hospital... All that time Kaede felt the same as him...

"I'm sorry I..." This was crazy. This man dressed in an expensive suit - was he still the same Kaede? Could he still want Hanamichi? Was it even possible? He was even more gorgeous and perfect than he used to be! But Hana had already wasted one chance and through the years he learned to not repeat the same mistakes. He still hand the box of confectionery in one hand and Kaede was still holding his coffee but Hana didn't care. With his free hand he grabbed the young developer's hip and... he wanted to bring him closer but realised that the brunette was already leaning on his chest. So he leaned down and properly claimed his lips. It was his turn after all.

Kaede didn't expect that. He knew it would be great but he didn't expect his legs to literally go weak under him just from the kiss. Desperately, he wound his arms around Hana's neck dropping the coffee and moaned as legs gave up. He sucked on Hana's tongue like his life depended on it and hung himself on the taller man. Hana's eyes widened. He still had the box in one hand so he used the other one to get a better hold on Rukawa's back and held him up pressed against his body while he leaned his back on the door. His tongue penetrated Keade's sweet mouth and the brunette seemed to respond with every cell and fibre of his body. His long fingers were pulling on the red hair trying to bring the handsome face closer; agile tongue explored Sakuragi's mouth, dancing with his own and then suddenly the weight resting on him increased even more and he felt long limbs snaking around his waist. His mind spun. What the fuck? He had he was kissing Rukawa, the magnificent ice prince, who filled all his thoughts through the last few years. He was his dream, his perfection, his main fantasy and his first love. And he was now a panting and moaning mess in his arms. When had he died and went to heaven?

But it wasn't heaven. Not yet. In Heaven he wouldn't need to breath! He pulled away and panted heavily while Kaede was kissing his face. The raven haired man was rubbing his ass over Hanamichi's erection, while his own was stabbing mercilessly the sportsman's taunt stomach. When they resumed their kiss Kaede's legs were unable to keep him on Hana anymore. He slid them back down and palmed his friend's strained manhood through the trousers. Sakuragi repressed a moan but his head hit the door behind him quite loudly. His body shivered and he concentrated on not dropping the damn box. But then the zipper of his fly want down and a warm delicate hand sneaked in to pull out what was trapped inside.

Hana buried his face in Kaede's neck. The smell of the other man was overwhelming and Hanamichi was hit with a strong urge to bite the white skin, to taste the other man, to claim him and mark him. But he knew he shouldn't and couldn't because he had no right to and... Gods, Kaede's hand felt so good... He pulled on the brunette's tie and quickly undid the top of his shirt. He started to kiss the revealed skin, careful to not bruise it. The sounds it elicited from Rukawa made him equally as scared as aroused. The whole office would hear them! So, reluctantly he removed his lips and tongue from the delicious neck and moved them up to the cute slightly too protruding ear.

Rukawa's hand was moving up and down the throbbing organ clenched in his fist. It was so hot and so hard. He couldn't take it anymore. He simply dropped down to his knees and engulfed it in his mouth, pushing it as deep as it would go. He hadn't done that in a while so his throat reacted. He got carried away. He slowed down and carefully concentrated on controlling his body. When Hana was almost unable to stand Rukawa opened his own fly and with one hand took care of himself all the while sucking the living daylight of his tensai.

Kaede came first ignoring that he dirtied the carpet and then he watched from the kneeling position as Hana's head turned to the side with a pained look crossing his beautiful features. The sight almost made him hard again. True to his words he gladly swallowed everything Sakuragi had to offer and even licked what stuck to his hand.

It took some time for Sakuragi to catch his breath and look down at Kaede's flushed, but smirking face.

"Ok, that surely resolved some awkward tension, so…. You were saying?" Kaede's voice was hoarse and his throat was kind of sore. Maybe he overdid it after all.

"I... If I knew what was to come I would _definitely_ come earlier!"

Kaede snorted in amusement and got up, quickly fixing Sakuragi's pants.

"You're _few years_ too late, ahō."

The redhead's grin split almost his face in two. "But I brought you gifts!"

And yes, he was still holding the box in his hand.

"Gifts? That's... so sweet." Kaede chuckled and leaned in again to kiss the idiot.

Sakuragi frowned tasting himself on Kaede's lips and pushed the brunette away, gently though firmly, wiping his lips.

"Yea, I'm cute like that... You.. Did you just gave me a head...?"

"Yea. I'm cute like _that_. What did you bring me? Chocolates?"

Sakuragi chuckled, kissed Kaede's forehead and handed him the box.

"Actually... there's a lot of different kinds of confectionary... cakes, chocolates and some creamy stuff... I'm not sure."

"I half expected you to bring me flowers."

"Should I? I thought about it but I was afraid of what your staff would say. Or your father..."

Kaede took the box and opened it on his desk, already trying out the most deliciously looking pieces.

"Right. My father... You're seeing him soon."

"Yea. I wonder what he wants to talk about. Yesterday I was sure I was going to face him with my conscious clear but now... I do feel like he he caught me with my hand in a cookie jar."

"Better than with your cock in his precious only son."

Kaede licked some whipped cream off his index finger, enjoying the blush staining Sakuragi's cheeks. Then he dipped the same finger in some pink cream again and held it out for Sakuragi to taste; which he did.

"I wonder how much is he going to offer you this time."

"I don't care." They were looking into each other's eyes. "And I don't think he would try the same trick for the second time. He probably figured something else."

Kaede's tongue was once again in Sakuragi's mouth.

"You think he's going to threaten you?"

"Hey, somehow I'm friends with all yakuza bosses in Kanagawa. He must be smarter than that. Besides it doesn't matter. This time I'm not going to hide my purpose. I'll admit I'm going to make you mine."

As silly as it may seem, since Rukawa was expecting that, it made Kaede's heart skip a beat. He wanted to joke but found himself speechless. It was something he waited years to hear. It was something he dreamed about and hoped but never really believed possible!

But... Sakuragi must have taken it for a silent rejection because he immediately started to chuckle stupidly, scratch his head and follow his standard procedure of defence.

"Hey, I was just joking. You know, I just wanted to see what kind of face you would make..."

And then it was like an earthquake in Rukawa's head. He was aware of the idiot's true intentions. He knew that Sakuragi wanted him probably just as bad as he wanted him but in this particular moment anger and hurt took over and his fist connected with Sakuragi's jaw.

Sakuragi's head spun around and he blinked few times before realizing what happened. Just a moment ago he once again made an idiot of himself and practically confessed to Rukawa Kaede. It was really surprisingly stupid, even for him. Even if the fox had given him oral it didn't mean he wanted a relationship, and Hanamichi really hated himself for his own stupidity right at that moment. Kaede just sucked off his high school crush. Or, was he even Rukawa's crush? All Kaede had said last night was that he wanted to fuck, which wasn't very promising and not at all romantic. So what was Sakuragi thinking? It was all his stupid friends' fault. They had planted in his head that stupid and impossible idea of Rukawa liking him. And now he made a fool of himself and finally gotten officially rejected... by his beloved fox. And it hurt like hell. And... BANG. He got hit. Could he get any more confused?

What pissed Rukawa so much was completely beyond him!

"D-did you just punch me?" He looked at Rukawa and shivered in genuine fear. The man looked livid. "I'm sorry. I said I was joki-"

"Say it again and I'll punch your brains out! IF there even is a brain behind that thick skull of yours. You're so stupid!"

"What?"

"Get out!"

"W-what?"

Rukawa grabbed Sakuragi's shirt and dragged him out of the office and toward the Manager's desks.

"Kaede..."

"Shut up. You came here in business, right? So do business."

Together with two other man from the day before they started to finally go through some business matters. It was the distraction that let Kaede cool down a bit but it also consumed Sakuragi's attention and that was starting to piss Rukawa once again.

"I liked that one in Hakone but I would rather something closer to the coast. Akira-"

"I know!" Rukawa didn't even try to pretend that he wasn't jealous. He was and he was going to show it every time he could. "We all know that your objective is to please Sendoh!"

Sakuragi's jaw dropped, just as did jaws of two other guys from Rukawa's company who were presenting them the offers.

"What?"

"You've heard me."

"I was hoping I've heard wrong."

"Well you didn't. We all know how much you like him. Is it because he's more fond of your 'jokes' than I am?"

What the hell was Kaede doing? Sakuragi really was confused but he also really didn't want to talk about it (whatever_ it_ was) in front of Kaede's employees. And he didn't want to be punched again.

"Fine, I guess I should go now anyway."

"So eager to meet my father?"

"I want to get this over with."

"Right..."

Sakuragi stood up and said his goodbyes to the two men.

"Wait, Hanamichi."

Rukawa wasn't looking at him while talking. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"N-no... why would you?"

And then their eyes met. "You better be sure what you really want while talking to him. He may not take jokes as lightly I did."

Rukawa just turned and went back to his office, secretly happy that Sakuragi was in for some hard time. It was a nice punishment for the idiot for being stupid. And then it hit him, that he didn't really play it all that great. Sakuragi thought he didn't want him... Oh well... he would have to clear that matter with him, preferably while riding him tonight, in Kaede's bed...

...

Sakuragi took a deep breath. He didn't care if it costs him another punch or punches but he wasn't going to lie to Rukawa's father!

But the man didn't ask about Rukawa nor did he talk about business. First they just talked about Sakuragi's career overseas, truly enjoying nice time and amazing meal. Then Rukawa-san invited Hanamichi to join his club and even talked him into coming to some party. It was suspiciously nice.

"So... how was your dinner with Kaede?"

Finally!

"It was nice. Though it was more of a friendly get together really. We've had fun with our friends and then we even met some people from Kaede's work... had some drinks..."

"Oh..." Oh? Really? Could the man be any more obvious? "I thought it was going to be a date."

"A date? No, of course not."

"Why?"

"Why?" The man was looking at Hana very expectantly. "Because he's not interested."

The man looked unimpressed. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you've heard me. He's not interested. I won't lie to you. I tried, but after I just suggested it he flipped. He actually punched me even, so you have no reason to worry or to try and bribe me again."

"But... What are you talking about? How... is it possible? I've seen you in the office."

"It was just a misunderstanding."

"No, I don't believe it. We're having a dinner on Saturday at seven. Can I count on your presence?"

"Um... what?"

"A dinner. In our house. Kaede will be there."

"Look, he doesn't like me the way I like him. He's actually really pissed at me right now and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see me."

"Well, you will be my guest then. He will have to deal with that."

Together they left the restaurant and stopped at the sight of Kaede waiting outside. He was wearing a sunglasses and for Hana he looked like a wet dream come true.

"Hana! Finally." He walked up to the two stunned men and kissed the young one on the lips.

It was his turn after all.

** Tsuzuku...**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! Sorry I kept you waiting... again. Though you must know that this is extremely regullary updated as for my standards.

Before reading you may want to google the **Hakone Ginyu** ryokan to see the couch and other things it Tsuki type room... It looks really awesome.

**kurisu **(man, you rule)**,** **yaoisthegame **(sorry, it's just 4 K again but still M rated!),** Sakuragi Hanamichi** (lovely nickname!) and **GUESTS** thank you so much for reviews and attention. GUESTS - you actually count days? Youre amazing. This is the best fandom I've ever had a chance to cross with my stories.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_"Nasza przeszłość nadaje kształt naszej przyszłości."_

– Antoni Kępiński (Basically, it means that our past shapes our future.)

…

Whoever said that nothing in the world is faster than light surely never witnessed the kitsune's mood swings. In one moment he gives Sakuragi BJ and a moment later he punches him in the face.

Now Sakuragi had just told Rukawa-san that there was absolutely nothing between the two of them and the sly fox made him look like a freakin' liar in the man's eyes! The redhead wanted nothing more than to push him away and punch him, but the sly fox used the element of surprise and managed to somehow insert his tongue into Hanamichi's unsuspecting mouth. And then Hana's heart throbbed and his brain stopped. Rukawa was pulling his face lower holding him by his collar and he was kissing the living daylights out of him.

His hands twitched. He wanted to grab the shorter man and squeeze him in his arms. He wanted to kiss him all over his body and take right then and there. He wanted to sink his fingers into the dark locks and bite the white skin of Kaede's neck.

Rukawa-san cleared his throat and it made Hanamichi jump away from his crush.

"I would say my son is not as angry as thought after all, don't you think, Sakuragi-san?"

"Um… To be honest I never know what to expect from him. He's kind of bipolar…"

Almost as if he wanted to prove Sakuragi's point Kaede punched his shoulder and right after that he also wound his arm around the taller man's waist.

"Shut up, you idiot. I'm not bipolar. Don't piss me off."

Hanamichi just had to hug him back and even kissed the top of the raven head.

"Kaede, I have invited your friend for the Saturday dinner. Make sure he will come."

Cold icy-blue eyes glared at the older man. "Why?"

"Why what? Don't speak to me like that. I need full sentences to understand what you mean."

"Why did you invite Hana to our official family dinner? What are you up to?"

Rukawa-san hesitated for a moment, taking time to consider his options.

"I just want to get to know him better. And your mother wants to finally meet him. It has nothing to do with you, Kaede, so calm down."

"I don't believe you. Come on, Hana. Let's go."

Kaede pulled Hanamichi toward his sports car.

"Thank you for the meal, Rukawa-san. See you on Saturday."

Rukawa drove away as fast as he could, still glaring at his father's shrinking reflection in a rear view mirror.

"Where are we going?"

"... I didn't feel like staying in the office. How about we'll go to see those buildings?"

"Great!"

...

Soon they crossed the border of Fuji-Hakone-Izu National Park and Lake Ashi spread to their left to please their eyes. Hanamichi enjoyed the view. His eyes were focused on the gorgeous pale face to his right. Rukawa looked great while driving. And just mere inches from his hand was Kaede's thigh, so slender and so... tempting. He used to dream about Rukawa's thighs every day. The fox mocked him with them constantly wearing shorts for their basketball training sessions. He was being tortured by those long limbs; sweaty and taut from warm up excersises. Every time Hana fell during matches Rukawa would always step closer to call him a moron and to unknowingly present the redhead with a nice view of his undies. For official matches they had to wear those ugly tights but no one cared what they wore under their shorts for training. So Hana never failed to take a peek since Kaede liked his shorts really fucking short... That thought made Hana realise that he was peeking under those shorts even before he realised that he was attracted to the kitsune.

"Oi, Hana, have you ever been here, in Hakone?"

"No..." Hanamichi suddenly started to look around and his eyes widened. "Wow..." The sheer beauty of his surroundings overwhelmed him; green mountains, trees and most breathtaking views. Rukawa's low chuckle brought his attention back o the man and he had to smile himself seeing Kaede's amused face.

"What were you looking at that you've missed all this around you until just now?"

Sakuragi sighed. "At something... even better."

Kaede tuned his head to look at Hana and blushed. He knew that the basketball player had been staring at him constantly through the whole trip so he was doing his best to present him his face in just the right angle and make the wind tousle with hair in the most appealing way. They talked and joked, passing one of the most beautiful landscapes in Tokyo, but Hana's eyes never strayed, which meant that it worked.

"You were staring at _me,_ ahō."

"What can I say? You look good in a suit and I just... can't stop staring. I'm sorry."

Kaede chuckled again but turned his face away to hide the blush deepening on his cheeks.

"Hey, since we're here anyway, why don't we spend the afternoon in some local onsen? They're really great in here..."

Onsen? Him and Kaede naked in the hot water...? Hanamichi brushed his hair with both his hands. He needed to calm down.

"I know a hotel, up there, on the side of the mountain, where every room has a private outdoor hot spring bath on the terrace."

The redhead's blood started to run fasted to keep up with his rapidly beating heart. So, him and Rukawa in a hotel room with a private bath... He adjusted his position in the passenger's seat to ease the pressure on his throbbing member.

"All I have to do is make a call to make sure they have a room for us for the night..."

"Are you serious? You want to stay in Hakone? Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"I'm the CEO. What can they do to me? I'll just e-mail them to let them know."

"Alright." Hanamichi tried to convince himself that it wasn't anime. It surely didn't mean anything. They would just… use onsen.

"What about you? Don't you have to ask Sendoh for permission?"

"What? Why would I ask Akira anything? He probably won't even notice that I'm not back."

"Right... Are you trying to tell me there's really nothing between you and him?"

"How many times do I have to say it? He's my friend. Close friend. I think he's actually my best friend now."

"What about Mito?"

"Yōhei... He took over his father's business while I was abroad... While Akira stuck around, Yōhei didn't really."

"Sendoh's in love with you. He always was."

"...He... He had been, maybe… kind of…. But it was years ago. We're just friends now."

"Really?" An eagle few over their heads casting a shadow on Kaede's face. "If you're so sure, let's make a bet. If he calls you to check on you - it means I'm right and then you have to do whatever I want. If he doesn't you can ask me to do anything."

Endless possibilities started to pop up in Hana's head and strangely they all involved Rukawa without any clothes on. "Ok... but what if he calls for some other reason?"

"He won't."

"What about you... you don't have a... I mean... Don't you have a wife or something? Or fiancé? Or boyfriend?... who would ask where you are …"

Rukawa gave him a curious glance.

"Do you really think I would be here with you if I had?"

Sakuragi grinned at that and felt like jumping of joy for a moment but then he got curious.

"Why? How is it possible that someone like you doesn't have anyone?"

"Well... It's hard to trust someone when you have a new stalker every month. People are obsessing over me like some lunatics... cutting their veins, swallowing pills and breaking into my house..."

"Oh fuck... That's really twisted. You really ARE too pretty. I had no idea that it can be so hard..."

Was the idiot suggesting that he himself wasn't? He really was dense, wasn't he? Or blind!

"So, aren't you afraid to go somewhere with _me_ then?"

"Idiot. If there is a person I trust then it's you. You may be a bit crazy but harmless. And you care about me. You care about all of us… your friends."

"Yea, but the truth is that I'm no different from others, you know? I want you too."

It took Rukawa's breath away, just like earlier in his office. He knew, but to hear it was... unbelievable. It made his heart stop and his lips smile.

"You know, if you say now that you were just joking I'll punch you again."

Sakuragi laughed loudly at that.

"So that's what it was all about?" But quickly calmed down and became more serious. " You want this tensai to want you?"

"Ahō."

Sakuragi wisely decided to leave it at that. As they approached their first destiny and stepped out of the car to stretch, the sun was already much lower on the horizon. Kaede walked behind Hana and pushed him by his back, steering him in the right direction, toward the building. The muscles on the sportsman's back were hard and well defined. They stretched under Rukawa's fingers like an antique Greek marble sculpture; perfect in every aspect. Then Hanamichi's scent hit his nostrils. His cologne had a harsh spicy edge that made Kaede's hair stand (and not just hair). He would never use anything that defined and vivid but for Sakuragi it fitted as naturally as his own musky scent. Rukawa moved faster to match his step with the redhead's but couldn't stop himself and brushed his nose softly over the protruding shoulder blade.

"The manager is expecting us. They need to sell this hotel to pay their debts. It has about twenty rooms but there is enough space in the back to build another wing. I'm not sure about the surrounding parcels though. To build courts and such there may not be enough land. My people are already checking if the land surrounding it is up for sale and how much it would cost. They will also inquire about the legal situation of those lands and hn-""

When they were about to enter the building Kaede was silenced by Hanamichi's lips ravishing his.

"It was my turn." The redhead murmured, still close to pale lips and slapped Kaede's ass. Then he let go of his hand and stepped into the building. Rukawa dressed in suit _and_ talking business really was a turn on! The brunette, still flushed and a bit breathless, went in almost two minutes later. Good. Hanamichi needed a moment to cool off too. The kitsune's ass felt too good in his hand to not think about it.

With a deep scowl marring his features Kaede immediately approached Hana and dragged him away from the group of girls asking for autographs. And so they went to see the current manager who showed them around the place. For Hana it was too far from the Ocean but he didn't dare to point it out around Rukawa again. The brunette's mood was evidently better now and it would've been a shame to spoil it. After the tour Hanamichi insisted to have something to eat. They chose the best restaurant in the area and tried all kinds of local specialities chatting friendly and flirting.

The sun was already setting when they stated to walk back to Rukawa's car.

"Why aren't you driving? I'm sure Sendoh wouldn't mind if you used one of his cars."

"I got my license in USA. I seriously don't know if I could drive having to seat on the right side and all…"

"True. I forgot you were away for so long."

"Yeah…. You know, I had sworn I would punch you if I ever saw you again…"

"For not going?"

"Yea, I mean… you said to follow you with my life …"

"We were kids!"

"So now you say I was just stupid to take you seriously?"

"No. I wanted nothing more than to go there with you. And you know it!"

Hanamichi shut up. He angered Rukawa for no reason. He knew, he really _knew_ that Rukawa wanted to play in NBA more than Sakuragi ever did. He just didn't make it and it was nobody's fault. Just life.

"I'm sorry. I just… realised that I missed Japan more than I thought. I missed home, miseed my friends. I missed you…"

"I missed you too, ahō."

Sakuragi leaned down to steal another kiss from the pale lips when something hit him. It was a ball. Big. Orange. Ball.

Well, it _wasn't_ his turn anyway.

"Oh kami…. Look guys! Is this…. Sakuragi?!"

Few feet away from them a group of boys was playing basketball.

"We're sorry sir… we didn't mean to hit you…. But aren't you the…"

Kaede snorted. How could you mistake Hana with anyone else?

"I am. Hey guys!" Sakuragi surprised him once again. "Would you borrow me that ball for a moment? I just want to have a quicky… a quick one on one with my friend."

"Woha! Sakuragi Hanamichi wants to play using MY ball! I think I'm gonna throw up…"

Hanamichi just smiled brightly at Kaede, walking backwards toward the basket. "So, wanna play? I want a rematch for that one time."

"You're in NBA, ahō. I don't have a chance."

"Remember what Anzai-sensei always said? If you lose hope you've already lost."

"All I remember is you walking around shirtless to distract me."

"What?" Kaede was getting dangerously close.

"Our one on one back then would end much sooner if only you had your clothes on, ahō. What are the rules this time?"

"Um… who gets any points first wins?"

"Fine by me." Kaede leaned up, lifting himself on his toes and kissed Sakuragi on the lips. Hana's eyes slid close but opened immediately as he heard the ball landing in the basket.

"What?" Kaede smirked and winked. "It _was_ my turn."

The ball rolled away but neither of the kids followed it. They just stared.

"Oh, and Hana… I won."

"Kitsune, mind my words. The next 'one on one' between the two of us… you're not winning."

Kaede laughed out loud at that. Oh, he couldn't wait to let Sakuragi win that one. He waited fucking years for it to happen!

"You promise?"

"Hell, I promise I will be the one ON one."

"That we will see. Come on, you idiot before we scar those kids for life."

"I think the damage's done actually."

They gotten into Rukawa's car still smiling at the group of dumbfounded kids and drove off.

….

Hakone Ginyu really was located on the wall of the mountain. The lobby was on top of the building so before even thinking about entering Sakuragi couldn't stop looking around at the astounding view of Haya River and green Hakone Mountains with small clouds of evening mist lingering on the tops. Then Rukawa unceremoniously grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Even though the ryokan was quite modern tatami mats covered all the floors and shoji doors separated all the rooms.

The reception looked rather modest while the lobby with a high wooden ceiling was truly impressive and decorated with countless sculptures and pictures of nature.

Kaede didn't even have to state his name. Apparently they were being expected.

The fox took his sweet time walking Hana around the place clutched to his arm, showing him the terrace with a lounge area and Ginyu-Shijin. Next he dragged the redhead to the souvenir shop where the idiot bough about nine different scented oils refusing to tell the kitsune what for, and making the sells man smirk.

Their room was the tsuki type.

"I like it the most because it has the best spa, made of real stones and the terrace is practically in the garden." Kaede was holding Hanamichi's hand in his, still playing a tour guide, but feeling more as if it was their honeymoon.

"Here's the second bath and here, behind the glass is the third, inside one."

"Wow… It's… I don't even know what to say…. It's amazing. Damn, I love this place... Is it really only for the two of us?"

Kaede's answer was his smile. He looked at the reddening sky. A night in Hakone Ginyu in tsuki room with Hana… even for a dream it was too much. He could feel sheer happiness filling his chest, making him feel giddy and kind of silly. He wanted to laugh or even cry out of joy, but all he actually did was smiling stupidly at Hanamichi's widened eyes and honest admiration. God, he loved that man. He loved him more than anything or anyone ever. Hana was better than all the fancy ryokans and places in the world, better than basketball, better than fucking LIFE!

"Yea, but you need to see the public ones too. Tsukishiro is amazing. It looks like it has no end and goes on into the space… The view out there is breathtaking."

Sakuragi met Kaede's eyes and gathered him into his arms.

"A public one…? Maybe some other time. I have all the best views in here anyway…"

"Ok, that was… really sappy."

"But it made you shiver alright. Come here."

Hana pulled Kaede closer and ravished his lips. (His turn!) When he felt the long pale fingers tangle in his hair he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Kaede onto the couch and lay on top of him. It was like the dam had been broken or the animal awaken. He had Rukawa Kaede finally in his arms, under him, where he always wanted to have him; where was his fuckin place! He felt the kitsune's white shirt give in under his crude hands, buttons flying all around the place. And there it was: Kaede's porcelain skin. His collarbones tasted like heaven and his neck smelled like sin. Hana didn't try to be careful. Kaede was his to take, his to have, his to mark and to fuck. He wasn't going to lose him again. All he had to do was claim and keep him forever.

"Oh….! Hana…"

He was sucking hard on Kaede's neck leaving marks that would surely stay there until the dreaded Saturday but he didn't care, because he was lying between the kitsune's parted legs, rubbing their erections against each other, driving them both to madness.

"Hana…. Stop, or I'll… I don't want to… not yet…"

Sakuragi moved away immediately. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh no, you're not. Don't be dō ahō for once and at least take of my pants before you make me come!"

"Oh…"

"Yea, OH! Help me…"

Sakuragi did his best with trying but he actually was more of a real hindrance. While Rukawa tried to get his and Sakuragi's clothes off Hanamichi was concentrating his attention on every inch of the newly exposed milky skin. His teeth grazed over Rukawa's nipple making the brunette jump in surprise. They didn't mind landing on the hard wooden floor though the table-lamp thing they crashed was most probably beyond repair. Hana pulled the Kitsune up, positioning his ass on the off white pouf and for a moment enjoyed the view.

"Stop staring…."

"Why? That is the best view I've seen today. Let me enjoy it."

"You're such an idiot…" Rukawa didn't wait for Sakuragi's moment of awe to pass. He simply pulled his knees up and quickly stripped from his undies.

"What do you say about this one then?" The redhead basketball player nearly hyperventilated.

"I can't believe you're here with me… like this…"

Rukawa spread his legs further. "And I can't believe that I'm actually doing THIS and all YOU do is staring."

"Right… where are my souvenirs?"

"What fucking souvenirs?!"

"My one hundred percent natural oils in nine different scents of nature."

"…Oh…There's the bag…" The bottles fell out of the paper bag with a Gin-No-Kura logo, and rolled across the floor. Only one reached Kaedes hand. While he was busing himself with getting the tricky slippery little thing open, Sakuragi was deep throating his painfully swollen erection, all the while prodding teasingly his waiting entrance with his fingers, but not inserting them in. Oh Gods, how Kaede wanted them in….

"Got it!"

Hana took the small vile from Kaede's shaking hands and smirked up at him. The fox was flushed all over. He looked gorgeous. Hana stared for another moment at the puckered pink hole clearly craving for his attention. He leaned down and prodded the muscles with his tongue.

"Oh fuck! Hana! HURRY!"

Finally Hanamichi started to slowly finger it, gently, careful to not hurt his precious fox. When Kaede rolled them over and Hana found himself lying on his back on the floor he wasn't sure what happened.

"And who's the one ON one?"

Hana couldn't answer because suddenly the pleasure was so great he couldn't even breath. It was maddening and suffocating and plain crazy. Kaede was on top of him, impaling himself on Sakuragi's swollen manhood.

"Shit, Hana… you're so fucking huge…"

"Kaede… don't… damn it… Kaede… fuck…."

Rukawa started slowly, at first actually regretting that he didn't let Hana to prepare him better. But then he could feel Hana reaching just the right spot without even trying. He moved forward and then backwards shivering in pleasure of sweet, slow caress inflicted on his prostate. Underneath him Sakuragi was already a panting, sweating mess on the verge of falling apart. He rested his palms on Sakuragi's tonned torso and watched his face carefully as he lifted his hips up and as he slid back down the thick length of his lover. Hana's head turned to one side, and that already familiar grimace marred his beautiful face once again, just like earlier in the office. So, Kaede did it again and again, drinking in the sight of Sakuragi - completely vulnerable and at his mercy, tortured by pleasure that Kaede was offering.

Sweat drops were falling over his face and when he blinked his eyes open he saw that it was Kaede's. His sweat was dripping on Hana's face, mingling with his own. Everything about the two of them was merging together and they were finally one. So many years of dreaming and waiting… Kaede really was impossibly beautiful. He was moving, riding himself to pleasure on Hana's cock, driving them both over the edge. He looked so gorgeous, his back bent deviating to lean on Hana's propped up knees, his hips pushed forward, proudly presenting the perfectly straight and impossibly hard member. Hana wished he could fuck and suck him at the same time, but since he couldn't he just held the Kitsune's hip with one hand while with the other he pumped Rukawa's erection until it exploded covering them both with his seed.

Only then Hana rolled them over once again and pounded into his fox like there was no tomorrow, until he couldn't think or feel anymore. There was only blinding pleasure and then Kaede's white hands on his face, brushing softly the wet crimson locks from his eyes, tracing the line of his lips and wiping the sweat from his cheeks. Then there were also Kaede's sweet lips kissing his… And yes, it was kitsune's turn.

"I love you, dō ahō."

"I love you too, stupid fox." But so what, he wanted to add. Kaede's family was too rich and too important to let their only heir be with a man. But was it really the right moment to point it out? Maybe not…

"And now what?"

Kaede smiled lazily.

"I suggest ordering some sushi and trying out the onsen on our terrace."

**Tsuzuku **

And now I got hungry... I hope I'll manage to disclose Rukawa-sans doings in the next chapter...


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M CHANGING THE RATING TO M!**

First of all: Seriusly, I DID NOT update because of kurisu's review! ;) give me some credit people. I just got two or three from the guests in the morning and I swore to update that day no matter what. It took me untill ten pm and I updated right away!

I always appreciate EVERY review! So thank you all so much: **Guest**s, **kiwi, kroscetish, yaoisthegame**. More jealous Kaede? Anytime!

I love you people! To prove it I present you with this update that has 3 lemons in just 5,5k words! I seriously didn't know I could do that.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A heavy bamboo tray was still mostly full of sushi. They were hungry but not exactly in a mood to waste time for eating. The water was great and the moon in full. When the last rays of the setting sun disappeared in the horizon the garden flashed with the lights of thousands fireflies. But no matter how beautiful was the world around Sakuragi had his eyes only for the man in his arms. He was sitting in the hot steamy water with his head resting on the warm rocks and Kaede was once again impaled on him, this time moving lazily and agonizingly slowly. But it was so sweet that Hanamichi couldn't complain. Rukawa was holding his face in his hands and they were kissing.

"Mmmmm... Hana, your phone..."

"It's probably Akira again."

Earlier Akira called three times but Rukawa didn't let Hanamichi answer. Only when the fox was busy with taking sushi from the room service Hana finally managed to pick up. Akira didn't seem to be surprised that the redhead was still with Rukawa, but he also didn't hide his dissatisfaction. He was hoping to sleep with Hana in his bed that night. So the kitsune had won their bet and Hanamichi was yet to know what would he have to do. But, then Akira called again to tell his beloved friend what he did that day, and then again to say that the yakuza called and shyly started to ask Hana about Mitsui. Then he called few more times but Kaede didn't let him answer anymore.

"If you say his name during sex ever again I'll kill you."

"Sorry..." Hanamichi squeezed his hand between them and stroked his lover to completion, coming along with him. He smiled when Kaede didn't remove himself from his laps and even snuggled closer, kissing Hana's neck.

"You know... I never thought something like that would happen."

"Like what?" Rukawa mumbled against his skin without lifting his face.

"Like... that I would finally get you. You're too good to be true."

"Ahō. We're perfect for each other. I always knew that. From the first time I saw you, you took my breath away. And then I became so completely obsessed with you that it scared me. Guys laughed at me behind my back and in my face, but you had your eyes only for Gori's sister..."

"I'm sorry..."

"And then you left and admitted publicly that you liked guys... I watched your every game and every interview dozens of times... I never wanted anyone else. I tried but... I guess I never believed it would work. I knew that game was lost for me and I thought you would never come back."

"I wanted Gori's sister because she was nice to me... Plain and simple. I'm a simple guy, Kaede. And I thought you didn't care... I was ugly, silly and poor. People didn't like me. Why would you? I was spewing nonsense about talent but I actually knew how long is the distance between us and how much work I would have to put into making you see me as your equal... I tried so hard... and you weren't there. I tried to find myself some place abroad but... I really had no reason to stay there."

"Gods, I'm so glad you're back..."

"Me too. I always thought that even if I could become better in basketball or even get rich I would still not be good enough for you, because I couldn't change the fact that I come from the broken home, or the way I look."

"What the hell do you mean, the way you look? You are and always were the hottest guy I have ever met. And all I never wanted. Even dressed in a faded, stretched out T-shirt and with your hands stupidly stuck in your shorts you were still driving me nuts with want…"

Hana kissed Kaede's temple when the irritating signal from the phone came again.

"That's it. I think your retarded pet needs a lobotomy."

"Don't call him that..."

"No seriously. What can he possibly want this time? Ask how to use a toilet? Can't he really go on without you for five freaking minutes?"

"Easy. I'm sure he just wants to talk about Mit-chi."

"I don't care."

"I'll answer, okay?"

"No. If you touch this phone I'll threw it away."

"You wouldn't."

That's when his still ringing phone landed somewhere in the garden bushes, rolling down the slope and scaring an unsuspecting squirrel.

"You... threw away my phone...?"

Rukawa's grin was downright evil.

"B-but... Akira..."

"Fuck Akira."

At that Hanamichi answered with a grin of his own. "Are you sure? You won't be jealous?"

Kaede grabbed Hana's red hair and pulled his head back, towering over him, still straddling his laps.

"You better not try to find out."

And he was lowering himself on Hana once again.

Hana would always think of Hakone as Paradise after this.

...

On the next day they stopped to take a look at one more potential building to buy. It was directly by the lake so Hana was more enthusiastic than before but secretly he wasn't sure if Akira would enjoy fishing in the sweet water.

After lunch together Rukawa dropped Hanamichi at Akira's.

"I'll pick you up at six. Don't forget to take some clothes."

"Yea, would be nice to have at least fresh underwear."

Kaede grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. "Not underwear, ahō. You're not sleeping at _his_ place ever again. Understood?"

"W-what?"

"Hana, don't piss me off. I'll call you later."

"How? You threw away my phone."

Kaede handed him something. "Here. I picked it up when you were showering. I just turned it off."

"Thanks. There's a lot of contacts I wouldn't want to lose. You're not as crazy as I thought, kitsune."

"But I _will_ throw it away for good next time if you provoke me."

"Yea, I'm sure you will. See you later."

Hanamichi kissed Kaede one last time and headed home bracing himself for a nightmare of sulking Akira guilt tripping him into some shows of affection. He was pretty sure that his friend would require his attention now...

He was wrong. Akira was still asleep and Mitsui, dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans (Akira's ?) was in the middle of preparing something that smelled better than it looked.

"Hey Hana, you hungry?"

"No, I already ate. Thanks. So... you and Akira, huh...?"

Mitsui busied himself with cooking. "Yea, he's a... pain in the ass... literally... but... he's not that bad I guess."

"Mit-chi... I will have the same talk with him later, but you must know that if you hurt him I'll break your legs."

Mitsui laughed rather humourlessly. "_Me_ hurting _him_? Get real, Hana. He's... "

"Hey. If he hurts you I... well, I'm not sure if I could actually break his legs... he's too cute... but I would punish him the way I know would hurt. But don't worry. Just keep the leash short, he likes to stray and gets lost easily, but he's a good guy."

"I know. He was pretty sad that you ditched his phone calls yesterday."

"Oh... actually... Kaede threw away my phone after my third conversation with Akira so he should be pretty happy with himself. If he tried to piss the kitsune off, he did it."

"How can you say something so cruel?" Akira stood in the kitchen door, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His hair looked crazy and it made Mitsui chuckle while Hanamichi just smiled, pretty well used to the sight.

"And what, pray tell, was your other purpose behind calling me twenty nine times?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice..."

Akira wasn't sulking. He actually seemed quite playful, pinching Mitsui's butt while passing him as he stepped over to Hana. He draped his arms over the taller man's neck, pecked his cheek and smooched for all he was worth. The redhead hugged him back rolling his eyes and winking at Mitsui.

"That's enough, Akira. Your jealous boyfriend is glaring at me."

"No, I'm sure he understands that I love you like my own brother."

Mitsui snapped. "You don't have a brother! And I'm not jealous! And I'm not his boyfriend." He really knew he shouldn't be jealous. That idiot Akira just really missed Sakuragi last night... And Mitsui kind of believed the idiot when he said that he just didn't like to sleep alone…

"Right. So, are the two of you going together to Yō-chan's wedding?"

"Yes." Akira mumbled against the strong shoulder.

Mitsui's jaw dropped. "Who said I would go with you?"

And then Akira actually lifted his face and those huge innocent eyes at the flushed Hisashi.

"Will you?"

Mitsui's heart skipped a beat. "... Maybe..."

"He will." Akira finally moved away from Hana's embrace and crossed his arms over his bare torso; a funny grimace which was probably supposed to be a scrutinising look marring his adorable face.

"So, how was your trip to Hakone? I mean, what did you bring me?"

"A fish keychain."

Hana handed the souvenir to Akira who took it with the stupidly happy expression.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I did..."

Akira threw himself at Hana for another hug.

"That's why I love you so much."

Hanamichi snorted. "Right. Did you hear that Mit-chi? Listen and learn. You must buy him a fish everywhere you go if you want him to love you."

"I'll keep it in mind. Food is ready."

Akira finally moved to kiss and hug his new lover.

"Mit-chi doesn't have to buy me anything because he sleeps with me instead."

"Oh, right. About the sleeping arrangements..." Sakuragi scratched his head.

"I knew it." Akira's sleepy, dopy smile was instantly gone. "I knew he would do it, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. And you agreed, didn't you?"

"Well... not exactly but he's..."

"He's an obsessed freak of nature."

"Don't say that. But he didn't really give me a choice..."

"Fine. You can sleep at his place but only if you still live here."

"Um... okay?" Whatever that means... Hana didn't even want to ask about the logistic of that arrangement just yet. It made him more comfortable too. Of course he refused to accept that anything between him and Kaede could go wrong but still... He wasn't so sure he could win against the old Japanese tradition and Rukawa-san.

Kaede had to stay longer at the office to compensate for the unplanned free day so Hana took a cab to get to his place. At six sharp Kaede kicked him out because the stuff Hanamichi had brought appeared to be _not enough_. So the redhead had to go back home - scratch that, he got smacked for calling Akira's apartment with this word - to bring at least a suitcase of clothes and other belongings.

So, anticipating how Akira would take it, he dropped by the confectionary and bought something to sweeten the news. Akira was sulking anyway, but at least he was nibbling on some cake while doing that so it was considerably less heartwrenching for Hana. With a suitcase full of clothes he stopped at the flower shop to get a red rose for the fox, who was surely also sulking. After getting into the taxi for the fourth time during the last hour he was seriously tempted to just go to the train station and back to Hakone paradise, away from all the troubles and people to please... But, without kitsune nothing seemed good anymore.

Kaede scowled (but also smiled) at the rose and welcomed Hana lovingly in his home. Actually he welcomed him SO lovingly that the food burned nearly taking the whole kitchen with it, and they ended up ordering pizza. But it was still perfect. At least the 'loving' part.

And the best was falling asleep with the kitsune curled up in his arms. He was breathing softly, keeping his arms draped possessively over Hana's neck. The only thing that could rival with it was waking up with the fox. He was so warm and cuddly and smelled so sexy and delicious.

But it was six a.m. It was too early for the sly foxes to get up after the night of hot gay sex. So he just kissed the pale bare shoulder and began the process of untangling himself from Kaede's limbs. He was almost free when he suddenly landed back in the bed with an angry brunette pinning him to the pillow.

"Where were you going?"

"For my morning run, baby, go back to sleep. It's six in the morning."

Kaede's face softened.

"...morning run?"

"Yup, one hour, at six every morning except Sundays. What? You thought that I was going to rob you? Or better, steal your used underwear like a real stalker?"

"Don't joke about that. I brought a guy home only once in my life before. I knew him for seven months and I truly believed he was normal. I fucked him and he...turned out to be a real freak..."

"Did you have a lot of lovers? Or is it too soon to ask something like that? I'm not good at those stuff.."

"After that one... none actually... I should've never bring him home. I had to move twice after that. How about you?"

"First one girl to make sure, and then one guy, also to make sure. Those were one night stands. Twice I tried to have a boyfriend, but both were... misunderstandings. Maybe I was too bratty or maybe I had some issues... Certainly, I wasn't involved enough."

"Akira?"

"No. We've had some fun time together in high school, but we never went all the way."

"I don't believe this one."

Hanamichi sighed heavily and tickled the fox to lift his mood.

"I don't think you're up to joining me for the run?"

"Ha, ha... very funny. How about I fuck you three times and then we'll see how eager you're to jog."

"Anytime you want, love."

"Ahō. Just come back soon."

"An hour run usually takes about _an hour_ but I'll see what I can do."

"I promise that I'll help you burn the remaining calories if you come back earlier... I need to unwind before that stupid dinner..."

"Oh fuck... I forgot it's Saturday already."

Hana kissed Kaede and got up from the bed.

"Can I pick up your clothes and put them to the laundry or will think I'm weird if I do?"

"I will think I love you and you're perfect, darling. Feel free to clean my mess anytime."

"You're such a princess." Instead of a goodbye kiss Hana received a pillow to the face.

...

Apparently 'an hour run' can also take 45 minutes if you have a horny, lovely creature waiting for you in bed. Hanamichi rushed back home and went straight to the shower. Just after he applied some shampoo into his hair he heard the door open and close. He grinned like a maniac. Long fingers moved in his red locks, massaging his scalp, slowly, attentively, lovingly.

"I love your hair..." Hana turned and pulled the other man close for a searing kiss under the spray of warm water. His hands immediately wandered over the pale body, brushing, touching and tracing some invisible patterns on kitsune's back, only to finally find rest on his buttocks. Kaede loved to be touched by Hanamichi. After so many years of longing, dreaming and waiting he just couldn't get enough. And wet Hana was a sight to behold. Just like that night after the game with Kainan only better. Sakuragi was so much better now...

He was kissing his kitsune's pale neck decorating it with new love bites for Rukawas to admire in the evening. Then he finally got to kissing, licking and sucking Kaede's ear. He loved his ears. They were slightly protruding in a way that was driving Hana crazy. Their wet bodies rutted against each other slowly building pace and heat. Hana moved his kisses lower, to Kaede's collarbones and then to his torso to suck on his nipples. He loved how the brunette's breath always stopped for a moment when he did that.

"Hana..."

He dropped to his knees and kissed Kaede's stomach teasing the belly button with his tongue, all the while stroking his erection to full hardness. When he heard the first whimpers from his lover he replaced his hand with his mouth and moved the touches to Rukawa's waiting hole.

"A-aaaah..."

It still stung a bit but damn if Rukawa didn't want more. After not even a minute he pulled Hana's face away and started to pull him up. This kiss was sloppy, wet and impatient. Kaede turned his back to Hana and rested his hands on the tiled wall. He didn't have to wait much longer. Strong arms circled him from behind and suddenly he was completely surrounded by his lover, inside and outside. Hanamichi's chin was resting on his shoulder, his arms held him in a close hug and his hot throbbing member was slowly sliding into his body filling him so completely.

Kaede was shivering in his arms, moaning softy and pressing back, to answer every thrust. It was truly hard to believe that he had Rukawa Kaede wet and naked in the shower, thriving in his arms... practically begging to be taken. Sakuragi was more than happy to comply. Kaede not only wanted him, as he previously expected but also claimed to have feelings for him. And Hanamichi believed him for some reason. Many people claimed to love him before but he never believed any of them. He didn't even believe Haruko-san…

Kaede was jealous of him. He was so cutely territorial, possesive and obsessive that Sakuragi couldn't help but want to tease him about it.

The fox was his; his to tease, his to have, his to mark and his to posses. But he knew it was not that easy. He didn't really have much experience in erelationships and to top it all of he would have to fight to keep the kitsune.

He brushed his hands over the taunt muscles of Kaede's stomach. The brunette's body was absolutely perfect and it fitted perfectly in his arms. He grabbed the kitsune's manhood and stroked in rhythm with his thrusts. Daydreaming about it during his morning run made the activity very uncomfortable and finally even impossible. So he hurried home to his sexy fox.

His hands railed over the taunt muscles of Kaede's stomach, feeling how it strained when Hana was pushing in and momentarily tensed when he pulled back.

"Ah…aaaa….. Hana…."

"I love you, baby."

"Hana…"

Sakuragi slid one hand down and stroked the kitsune's heavy erection in sync with his thrusts, steadily speeding up, letting the pleasure to build slowly in the pit of his stomach. He was careful to not abuse Kaede's pleasure point too soon. He wanted it to last as long as possible, to make Kaede's orgasm more intense. He knew that the fox had been waiting for him, since he joined Hana in the shower almost immediately. The brunette had been turned on even before they started so Hanmichi needed to be careful to not let him end too soon. When Kaede's moans became erratic Hana stopped his movements.

"What the fuck?!" The brunette wasn't too happy about that.

Hanamichi slowly pulled out completely. Irritatingly slow it brushing the walls of Kaede's anus only to finally pass through the final ring of muscles, making him sob. He wasn't even sure if it was from pain, pleasure or the sad loss of Hana's cock. He felt empty and almost lonely! Some tears escaped his eyes and fell, washed by the water. And then Hana thrust back in hitting his prostate dead on and Kaede couldn't hold back anymore. His muscles twitched and clenched around the throbbing member so hard that it made Hanamichi cry out his name. He couldn't even feel his lover's juices spilling in his insides in hot waves due to his own overwhelming peak of ecstasy.

Five minutes later they were still standing under the hot spray of water, slowly getting back to their senses.

"Damn, ahō….. I can't believe you preferred jogging than _that_."

Sakuragi just chuckled, too tired to speak just yet, and kissed the fox loving the way he answered with renewed enthusiasm. They would surely do it again after breakfast.

…

"Stop it."

"Sorry…" Hanamichi's hand on Kaede's thigh was twitching restlessly. "I'm nervous."

"I know… I'm sorry but I have no idea what he's up to. Some time ago after another 'incident' involving a girl madly in love with me…"

"There must've been hundreds from what I hear."

"Don't be silly. But there was quite a few…. But at some point I was under the impression that my father finally understood that it's not going to happen for me, ever. It seemed that he had finally bared with it and even… He seemed to feel guilty for…."

"For what?"

"For talking me into switching schools. He was really impressed with you for some reason and regretted that he scared you away. When he heard that you're coming back he said he's going to meet with you to do business. He freaks me out…."

"Now you freaked ME out. What the hell?"

"I don't know. Just… Let's just go through this together. My whole family will be there…. And I'm not going to hide our relationship. I don't care what they say. They know my preferences anyway."

"And… how are you going to tell them?"

"I think they'll figure it out, but if they don't… I'll tell them anyway."

Hanamichi just shook his head and fixed his tie. It was going to be a long night.

…

It was the very first time Hanamichi was inside Rukawa's residence. It was huge and made him feel uncomfortable. Rukawa-san welcomed him like some special guest of honour and after taking the gift Hana brought him, he introduced the basketball player to all family members.

Kaede's mother seemed very happy to _finally_ meet him since she had heard _so much_ about him from (surprise!) her husband.

When they sat down to dinner Hana was seated right beside Rukawa-san. That freaked him out almost enough to make him want to just run away, but then Kaede sat on his other side and put the calming hand on his thigh. All the panic was gone as if it was never there.

The first official awkward situation came after some time during the meal.

"Kaede!"

"Yes, father?'

"Sakuragi-san's sake cup is empty."

Hanamichi's brown eyes widened to sizes of saucers and his face burned bright red. Kaede raised his head and looked at his father disbelievingly. He blinked and waited for the man to say he was joking, but nothing of the sort happened. His father seriously suggested that Kaede should act like a proper wife for Hana… His heart started to beat rapidly. Would Hana be alright with it? Tension filled the air. All Rukawa family members fell silent, waiting, until finally Kaede cleared his throat.

"My apologies, Hana."

And he filled his lover's cup with warm sake.

"Kaede!" Rukawa-san's brother was scowling, clearly displeased with the display of improper behaviour, but Rukawa-san remained unperturbed by his brother's anger.

"The meaning, my dear brother, is obvious. We've already talked about it, so calm down."

"It's outrageous!"

"I think it's cute!" Kaede's cousins seemed to have different opinion on the matter.

"Enough!" Rukawa-san's brother was shaking with fury. "How can you let that happen in the family with such strong tradition and long history!?"

"Well, as for the history I believe we both know it well enough to not mention the obvious. It was a part of _not only Japanese_ history and tradition for centuries, so I can't see why you suddenly want to pretend it doesn't exist."

"I didn't say that it doesn't exist! I say you shouldn't encourage it! Kaede-kun should grow out of it soon enough. Think of what you're doing to him with this attitude! You're his father!"

"That's why I thought the same way few years ago. It took me some time to understand my mistake and I can now admit to it with my head held high. I was doing what I thought was in my child's best interest. Just as I do so now. If it bothers you, I'm sorry, but you will have to deal with it, my brother."

"It's going to be a scandal!"

"We'll see. If so, then so be it. I want my son to be happy."

"With another man?"

"Well, forgive me for believing that this strong, charismatic and successful young man is better for my son than another suicidal hysteric woman!"

A throbbing vein appeared on Rukawa-san's brother's forehead but knowing the bitter truth behind those words he didn't dare to speak again. He was responsible for introducing Kaede to one of those 'hysteric suicidal women' after all.

As for the bespoken couple, they just stared and listened, not yet believing what they've just heard. Both of their faces were red but for two entirely different reasons. While Sakuragi was nervous and awkward being the main subject of such conversation, Kaede felt suddenly strangely aroused by the whole ordeal. His own father, the person who was extremely demanding and strict, saw Sakuragi as a smart match! And it was so true. Hana was amazing, so handsome and gorgeous and at the same time good natured and not spoiled. It was impossible to not love him. He was hardworking and talented, doing seemingly impossible things. As if it were not enough he was looked like sex on legs and stupidly unaware of how gorgeous he was. And he was sitting here with Kaede at his parents' house, patiently and calmly listening to his uncle's cruel judgement. And he was going through all this for Kaede, because he liked him. Uncontrolled feelings swelled in the kitsune's chest making him practically unable to speak. Ha wanted to drag Hana aside and give him a head. He wanted Hana to relax, to feel good. He wanted to please him more than ever. He was ready to do anything and everything for the redhead's pleasure. He wanted to give him massage, serve him the best pieces of food or at least to brush hair from his forehead. And he wanted to scream that he loved him more than life. He leaned in and hugged the taller man nuzzling his shoulder with a gentle smile.

"Oh my... Did you see that?! Kaede is smiling!" Kaede tried to glare at his overly enthusiastic aunt but it was hard since he was still smiling.

"Don't make fun of me. And don't you all dare to talk ill about my Hana. He's perfect and I won't let you make him feel uncomfortable."

"OH gods! And now he speaks! It's a miracle!"

Even Kaede's mother seemed impressed. "Well, Sakuragi-san, it seems that you are a good influence to our son."

"I-I don't know what to say... Thank you, but...he was always like that..."

"Maybe around you, not us! Him speaking in full sentences during family dinner is a first."

Finally Hanamichi relaxed a bit and smiled, draping his arm around Kaede's shoulders, pulling him closer and letting him snuggle some more.

"You talk just like guys at school. I always thought they were just being assholes... I mean... that they were just joking that Kaede rarely speaks."

"Oh no, believe me. He was always like that."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here! Come on Hana. I want to show you around. My parents have a nice garden and... chshitsu..."

"Kaede, why would you show him the tea house? It's getting dark. You can always show it to him some other time."

"Now. Come on, Hana."

"Um... Excuse me then."

Hana stood up from the table and followed his fox like a dog on the leash. Walking through the garden he was looking around curiously, enjoying how the orange setting sun played on the kitsune's pale face.

"Hurry!"

"What? I thought I was supposed to admire the garden."

"Ahō. Get into the tea house. Now."

Hana did as he was told and immediately when he stepped inside he realised why his love was in such a hurry. Kaede's erection was brushing over his hip and the brunette was already panting heavily.

"Kaede! We can't! Please, not now and not here. Not in your father's chashitsu..."

"Now."

"No, Kaede..."

The brunette was rutting against his leg.

"You owe me. I won our one-on-one."

"Shit... please, Kitsune..."

But Kaede's hand was already passing through his fly, fisting the erection reluctantly forming in his pants.

"Oh fuck..."

"Exactly." The kitsune's breath on his neck was hot and erratic, making his mind go blank.

And then Kaede was on his knees, taking Hana's dick into his mouth and the redhead moaned loudly, actually glad that they were those few feet away from the building. His knees gave in and he fell to the floor. It was too late to try and stop it now.

"Come here."

He positioned himself under Kaede in 69 position and pulled down his pants. As the brunette fucked his mouth, he meanwhile sucked the fox off in return. Kaede was loud and ridiculously eager. What on earth turned him on during the stressful dinner was beyond reason but... Hana wasn't really going to complain his own cock fell all too good moving along wet tight mouth and throat. He wanted to praise Kaede for the wonders he was doing but he couldn't speak due to the shaft in his own mouth. So he removed it and took care of the puckered entrance above. His mouth stuck to it like a sucker and his tongue pushed in making Kaede cry in pleasure.

"Mmm... baby... don't cum on my shirt, please..."

Feeling his own peak coming Sakuragi didn't know what to do to keep his clothes clean. Finally he replaced his tongue in Kaede with two fingers and took his cock back into his own mouth to swallow the cum and keep what they did a secret.

After the deed they fixed their clothes and Kaede wanted to quickly go back to the house but Hana stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. You must give me a hug now and a kiss, and say that you love me and want me, and that everything will be alright."

Kaede chuckled and, with pleasure, did everything Hana asked him to.

When they finally did come back to the house they received looks saying more than words. Maybe they didn't have cum on their shirts (at least Hana hoped they didn't) but everyone seemed to KNOW anyway.

"Sakuragi-san, I would like to talk to you in private." The redhead froze. Rukawa-san surely somehow knew what they did too, and now he would... he would... damn, what was he going to do to Hanamichi?

"I'll go with you." Kaede grabbed Hanamichi's hand.

"No, Kaede. I want to speak to Sakuragi-san alone."

Hanamichi followed Rukawa-san to his office and got back after alarmingly long period of time during which Kaede was going nuts with worry. Finally his beloved came back, surprisingly in one piece and everyone started to head home.

"So, what did you talk about? What did he want?"

"He... wants to adopt me to your family."

**Tsuzuku**


End file.
